Revelations For My Beloved
by Infinitypoet
Summary: Sequel to Secret Admirer and Admired From Afar. Bella is determined to find out Edward's secret. Will their relationship last once she finds out he's a vampire? Read and find out! Mostly Edward's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello peoples, I'm back. It's sequel time!!! Secret Admirer and Admired From Afar are the predecessors for this story. The story will mostly be in Edward's POV with a little Bella thrown in when needed. So sit back and relax because things are about to get interesting!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! I have a first edition hardback copy, a paperback copy, the collector's edition, the DVD and Blu-Ray disc too, but sadly those are ALL just copies of the original and ultimately Stephenie owns that so I guess I own nothing after all. So, POO!**_

* * *

As I sat in the driveway I reflected on the events that had transpired the last two days. I had acted like a child on Saturday night and ran away from my love. I have to say that I was

more than surprised when she showed up with Alice. I was completely unprepared for her declaration of love. My dead heart swelled so much with love for her it was almost painful.

We only had time for one dance when we got back to the school but the feeling of holding her in my arms as she clung to me was pure heaven. My thirst for her didn't even register whilst

I was twirling her around the floor. When I left her at her door for the evening I must say that it took a lot of control to simply kiss her hand and not pull her to me and drown myself in

her lips, but I could never forget that I am a vampire and she is human. Her dreams that night had been filled with contented sighs and murmurs of her love for me. Yesterday had been

sunny so I was unfortunately unable to spend time with her. We did, however, speak over the telephone last night. She fell asleep talking to me. Little did she know that I was in the

woods just outside her house in the same place as Friday when I had heard her speak of unconditional love and her belief that she could, in fact, love a monster. I sprang into her

window as soon as I knew she wasn't going to wake up. I gently placed her under her blankets and took my now usual place in the rocker by her window. I had remained there until the

sun began to rise. I ran home to change my clothes and get my car, which brings me full circle to the present.

I am sitting here in my love's driveway waiting for her to emerge so that I can drive her to school. I heard some banging around and a small curse that was undoubtedly whispered in a

clumsy moment and that made me chuckle. I was still laughing when the front door opened and the angel known as Bella Swan emerged. She spotted my car and I could not read the

expression on her face. It looked like a mixture of disbelief and confusion. I suddenly felt nervous; did she not want me here? Would she refuse to ride to school with me? I stepped out of

the car, adjusted my features into a pleasant smile and crossed to the passenger door.

"Good morning Bella, would you like to ride to school with me today?" It felt as though my silent heart was racing as I waited for her answer.

She looked dazed and her heart rate rose when her eyes met mine and she merely nodded.

I held the door open for her and she took her seat, I then hurried over to my side and started the car.

"How are you this morning, love?" I asked, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Great, and you?" She answered while looking at her hands.

"I am wonderful, now that I'm with you." I turned my head to look at her. She was blushing and smiling shyly. The rest of the ride to school was silent but it was comfortable. We each

kept stealing glances at the other. My siblings were already at school when we arrived. Alice jumped out of Rose's M3 and ran over to us. She enveloped Bella in a hug and they both

laughed.

_Finally my sister, my best friend_ was the only thought in Alice's head and I smiled at that.

They released each other and I took Bella's hand in mine, brought it to my lips and placed a kiss on the back of it, causing her to blush a pale shade of pink.

_Damn, I can't wait to meet her. I wonder how much longer Rose is going to act like this. She looks like she'd be fun to mess with. If Eddo kissing her hand makes her turn that color _

_I bet I could turn her into a tomato in no time._

I glared at Emmett but he just smiled. Other students were starting to arrive now and their thoughts ranged from shock to anger and jealousy when they spotted Bella and me holding

hands. The ones that stood out the most were, of course, the vile Mike Newton and his wretched band of followers.

_I still have dibs on her. Doesn't he know the guy code? I saw her first so I get my crack at her before anybody else._

_Damn that Cullen, why does he have to go after the best looking girl at this school?_

_Bella and Cullen? My Bella with him? No, they are just friends Eric, yeah that's it, just friends._

I had to suppress a growl at that; she is _My _Bella.

Lauren Mallory's thoughts weren't any better.

_Look at her all over him. She is so plain; he can't really like her. Maybe he is just using her to make me jealous. Oh I bet that's it. He so wants me!_

My love is _anything_ but plain.

_Oh I can't wait until trig! Bella is so going to spill. I have to know how she got Edward freaking Cullen to hold her hand._

The gossip-queen, Jessica Stanley would pounce on my love the first chance she got and I couldn't wait to hear that particular conversation.

Alice glided over once more and kissed Bella on the cheek, telling her that she would see her at lunch before she danced off towards the school. As I watched my sister's retreating form

I realized that she had touched Bella twice today and I had touched- and was still touching- her and my love had yet to flinch or even comment on the difference in our body temperature.

Any other human would be pulling away from the cold but not Bella; my love is truly one of a kind.

I ignored all of the stares and whispers of my classmates as I walked Bella to her first class. I carefully lifted our entwined fingers to gently caress the soft skin of her cheek briefly before

pulling away to make my way to my own class. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest as I walked away that I was afraid that she might be in pain, but the contended sigh that I

heard escape her lips as I walked away caused a smile to spread across my face and I knew she'd be fine.

I monitored Bella throughout the first hour, listening as she told Angela about the weekend.

" Okay, so I saw Edward leave the dance with you chasing him and I saw you guys make it back for the final dance of the night but I didn't see you anytime in between. Do you want to

talk about what happened?"

Bella blushed and sighed.

"Or you could tell me to mind my own business. And I will; I'm not Jess you know."

Both of the girls giggled at this. Bella leaned in close to Angela and whispered so that no one else in the room could hear.

"Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning. Somehow Edward" - I noted how Bella's breath hitched and her heart sped up when she said my name. I liked it. – "misunderstood what I

meant when I told him that I wasn't sure that he was my admirer. He thought I had some secret boyfriend or something. I have to admit that I was confused at first by his reaction but

then I was crushed when he walked away. Alice helped me to calm down and took me to find him. She left us alone to talk and I explained about the whole 'Mike holding me' thing."

Both girls visibly shuddered at this.

_Mike is gross; I tried to tell her it wasn't him._

"Then we talked for a while and I-I, well I told him that I love him." Bella looked at her hands at her admission and flushed a beautiful scarlet color.

_Finally!_ "Wait, what did he say?" Angela asked cautiously.

The smile that lit Bella's face as she lifted her eyes to her friend's face was breathtaking.

"He said he loves me too." Bella's eyes shone with a brilliance to match any star. The love that permeated there was unmistakable.

"Oh, Bella I am so happy for you." _Wow, Edward Cullen_.

"Thanks Ang. We actually talked on the phone for five hours last night. I think that-" The bell rang then, ending the conversation.

"We'll talk later", Bella mouthed to Angela as the teacher began her lecture.

I tried to pay attention to my own class but I honestly couldn't tell you anything that the teacher had said. I was too busy reviewing everything that Bella had said. She said that she had

been crushed when I had left the dance and I felt the all too familiar pangs of guilt and self-loathing attempting to dampen my mood but I focused on the look in her eyes when she had

said that she loved me and I instantly felt better.

I was out of my seat as soon as the bell rang and was standing by the door to Bella's class when she exited the room. Angela smiled a knowing smile at me and winked as she passed.

"Hello, love. How was class?"

"Fine, but I um, I told Angela about Saturday night. I hope that's okay." Her tone was nervous and she suddenly found the floor very interesting. Was she worried about my reaction?

I couldn't have that.

"It's more than okay my love, I find myself wanting to shout from the roof tops that Isabella Swan loves me, plus we probably should tell people something so that they understand why

I am always with you."

Her heart sped up as I gently placed a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet mine as I continued. "We are a couple now. Aren't we?"

I couldn't help the small amount of uncertainty that I felt. After all I was still a monster and she still had no idea what I was.

"Of course we are," she whispered, her eyes never leaving mine, "but your family tends to keep to themselves and I don't want to do anything to draw unwanted attention to them.

I know how that feels. I guess I just wanted to tell as many people as possible about us before rumors got started about us."

I laughed, because no sooner did those words leave her mouth did I hear the thoughts of the rumor mill itself coming down the hall towards us.

_Oh my God! He is standing right in front of her. I bet if I hurry I can catch part of their conversation. That way I won't have to coax so many details from Bella. God, that girl is lucky. _

_Edward Cullen is H-O-T! _

"Speaking of rumors, your friend Jessica is coming. She will probably bombard you with questions. Only answer the ones that you feel comfortable with, love. I will see you at lunch I need

to see Emmett so I won't be able to walk you to your next class. Good luck with Jessica." I whispered the last part, seeing as how the girl in question was within hearing range. I had

decided to introduce her to Em because he was so anxious to meet her and she needed to meet at least part of the family, so I needed to warn him beforehand. I decided that I would

keep Rose away as long as possible. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her hair as I had done last night while she was sleeping.

_He kissed her. Oh she is so going to dish now!_

I smiled at Jessica as I rushed past her on my way to class. I suppressed a chuckle as I heard Bella mutter, "Thanks Edward, I love you too" under her breath as Jessica Stanley all but

dragged her into the classroom. This was one dialog that I couldn't wait to hear.

To say that the conversation between Bella and Jessica was one-sided wouldn't be much of an exaggeration. Jessica asked her questions and she responded with as few words as

possible. Most of the time it was one word answers, shrugs or head movements. My girl knows how to be evasive. I found it extremely funny that Bella was so open with Angela and so

closed off with Jessica.

Emmett was with Rose when I caught up to him. She was just as crass as always.

"Don't you have a human to stalk?"

She smirked at me before kissing Em on the cheek and sauntering off towards her class.

_Don't worry about her. She'll come around. I hope._ "What's up bro?"

"How would you like to meet Bella?"

_Really? Hot damn, time to make Edward's girl blush._

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I do. I know that she would love to meet more of the family than Alice. So, I will meet you in front of your next class and you can walk with me to get Bella and then you can join us

on our way to lunch. As long as you watch yourself and don't embarrass her. She's not used to your humor yet so please behave."

"Ok dad, I will be on my best behavior." He said sarcastically.

I was nervous throughout the whole hour as I waited to introduce Emmett to Bella. Maybe I should have warned her that I was bringing him, but then again I didn't want her to think he

didn't want to meet her if he had something else to do before lunch. The bell rang and I rushed off to meet Emmett so that he could finally meet Bella.

Bella was waiting for me outside of her class and her eyes lit up the second she saw me. Her expression changed from one of love to one of worry quickly as she spied Emmett beside me.

"Hola, Bellarita! I'm Emmett, Edward's older, bigger and obviously better looking brother." Bella smiled as Emmett grabbed her in a massive hug and spun her around.

"Older? Yes. Bigger? Definitely. But better looking? I'd have to say nope." Bella made the 'p' pop then giggled and blushed as Emmett's booming laugh filled the hall.

_I like her, Edward. She's got spunk._

"Whatever, little girl. I think it's time for you to see the optometrist."

"Why, do you need me to pick you up some glasses?" Bella joked.

_Oh yeah, she is awesome. Nice choice Edward, she's a keeper._

I was glad to see that Bella was holding her own against Emmett but she is human and needs food.

"Come on, love. Let's get to lunch." I held Bella's hand and made our way to the cafeteria.

Bella and I sat at a table by ourselves and we both tried to ignore the stares and whispers. I was pleased to note that there weren't any ridiculous rumors floating around yet,

but as this is high school it will only be a matter of time.

Biology was pretty quiet, save for the occasional malicious thought and glare in my direction from Mike Newton. His jealousy was quite amusing.

I walked Bella to gym and was waiting for her when school was over. I held the door open for her as she climbed into my car. We spent the ride to Bella's house in a comfortable silence.

I gently caressed her cheek with the tips of my fingers before she got out of the car and stumbled to her front door. I went hunting after I dropped my car off at home and then assumed

my position in the old rocking chair by the window in Bella's room once she was sleeping, waiting for her dream-talking to begin.

I have to say that if this becomes the norm then my existence will be complete.

**A/N: I want to sent a special thanks to PowerofX for spotting a big oopsy in this chapter and to Obsessedovredward for her mad editing skills! You guys rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my storyline. **

The rest of the week school followed the same pattern as Monday the only addition was Alice. I'd pick my love up for school, walk her to each of her morning classes,

Emmett would walk to the cafeteria with us, Alice would walk with us to the door to Biology, and I'd walk Bella to Gym and then take her back to her home.

When Friday arrived I was dreading the weekend because it meant that I wouldn't see my love for two days. I would see her at night but she was thankfully completely unaware of that.

Upon arriving at her house I noticed that there were no lights on. I listened for sounds of her moving around but all I heard was her even beathing and her slow heart rate. It sounded as

if she was sleeping. I rang the doorbell to wake her if that were the case. I had thought of scaling the side of the house to look in her window to see but I wouldn't take the risk of her

waking and seeing me or worse I may catch her in the middle of dressing for the day. I waited for a few minutes and rang the bell again and added a knock this time.

"What? Oh no! Hold on I'm coming." Bella yelled sleepily. I heard her fumbling around inside before the door flew open and my love was standing before me in her sleep clothes.

"Good morning, love" I smiled at her.

"I overslept. I'm sorry. You should go ahead to school so that we aren't both late and I will see you after first okay?" She yawned and stretched while talking and it would have been

difficult to understand if I were not a vampire and used to her mumbling in her sleep.

"Nonsense, I will wait for you. Now go get ready and I will make you some breakfast." She looked like she was going to argue but she glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded once.

I shooed her upstairs and made my way to her kitchen. It didn't escape my notice that this was the first time that I had been in her home during the day or that it was the first time that

I had been here with her knowledge.

As I stood in her kitchen I realized that I had no idea what she liked to eat. I would have to remedy that very soon. I racked my brain for a memory of what I had liked to eat for breakfast

as a human but came up empty. I did however recall some of the people from school talking about something called pop-tarts. I located a box of these in Bella's pantry. I followed the

directions on the box and in minutes I had toasted breakfast pastries and orange juice on the table waiting for my love. Bella came trudging down the stairs wearing a beautiful sea

green sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was still wet and she had it pulled up into some sort of twist on the back of her head. She was lovely.

"You breakfast my lady." I said in a mock British accent while pulling out her seat for her.

"Why thank you good sir" she replied in that same accent as she sat down. She looked at the plate before her and laughed. I was confused.

"Is something wrong, love?"

"No, I was just thinking. I'm not sure why but I just can't picture you eating pop-tarts," she shrugged and blushed before beginning to eat.

I wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. I didn't want to lie to her and tell her that I ate them all the time for fear that she would offer me one and I would have to choke it down

so I remained silent. She rushed through her breakfast and hurried upstairs to brush her teeth. I got us to school with three minutes to spare before the bell rang so I didn't have time to

walk her to class and then get to mine going at a human pace. I kissed her forehead once I had helped her out of the car and we made our separate ways to our classes.

I was waiting for her outside her first class and overheard a conversation between her and that vile Newton boy.

_It's now or never. Just go for it! She'll say yes._

"Bella, wait up" I saw my love roll her eyes and put on a false smile as she turned to him.

"Yes?" _wow look at that smile! I bet she doesn't smile at Cullen like that. _

No Newton, she doesn't smile at me like that. She gives me genuine warm smiles.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today. Maybe we could get some pizza and see a movie or something?" _Say yes come on, you know you want to._

Bella worried with her bottom lip and looked at him nervously. Did she want to say yes but was worried about my reaction? Does she like this putrid boy after all? No, she chose me; she's

just trying to find a way to let him down easy. She is selfless by nature and doesn't want to hurt his feelings. That's all. Right?! As if she could read my thoughts she answered him.

"Sorry, Mike. You are a really nice guy and everything but I am already in a relationship with Edward. Maybe you should ask Jessica out. I'm sure she'd love to go."

_Jess? Well, maybe but why that freak Cullen? _He voiced the last four words of his thought out loud.

Bella's eyes darkened and her smile became a scowl.

"Edward and my relationship is none of your business Mike but if you must know, I am in love with him. He is the kindest, most loving, romantic, charming man I have ever met. He is

completely brilliant and a total gentleman. He is everything I have ever wanted in a guy and for some reason that I can't even begin to understand he loves me too. So I don't ever want

to hear you insult him again if you want to remain my friend." She didn't give him a chance to respond but I'm not sure that he wouldn't have been able to anyway, as his thoughts were a

jumbled mess, but so were mine. I was still processing her words when she emerged from the classroom and buried her head into my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down and smelled her hair. I noticed that she was breathing deeply as if she was taking in my scent as well. I smiled at the thought.

The warmth that radiated from her embrace was enthralling. I never wanted it to end. The warning bell rang and I reluctantly pulled away.

"We need to get to class love." I looked down at her noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked as I pulled her back to me. She nodded and buried her face into my chest once again to inhale my scent. Normally the fact that my scent was attractive to

a human, my intended prey unnerved me and showed me for the monster that I am but the fact that Bella takes some sort of comfort from my smell makes me smile.

Bella took one more sniff and then pulled away from the embrace. I immediately mourned the loss of contact. Again as if she sensed my needs she took my hand in hers as we walked

towards her next class. When we got to her door Bella surprised me yet again. She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a small kiss to my cheek and then hurried into the room.

I touched the place where her lips had been and could still feel the heat from her soft lips. I floated to my class reveling in the warmth and memory of Bella. Her words, her embrace and

her kiss replayed in my mind for the next hour. She was standing with Jessica Stanley when I met her outside of her Trigonometry class. She smiled when she saw me approaching and I

couldn't help but smile back.

_Whoa, I wish he would smile at me like that. What does she have that I don't?_

I wished that I could tell her just how wonderful my love was but I knew that if I answered her unspoken question it would expose me and I couldn't risk it. So I did the only thing I could

do when I reached them. I pulled my love into a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, love." I whispered loud enough for Bella and Jessica to hear.

"I missed you too, Edward." She breathed as she squeezed me tighter. I loved the way my name rolled off of her tongue. It made me feel weak and powerful at the same time.

For some reason Jessica decided to walk with us today since she and Bella shared the next class. Bella and I walked hand in hand again and Jessica kept her eyes on our intertwined fingers.

_Maybe there is something to being plain and boring, I mean if it gets somebody like Edward freakin' Cullen's attention. I wonder if he would notice me if I got some hideous clothes and didn't style _

_my hair. Maybe but would it be worth it? I'm not sure. _

I inwardly rolled my eyes at this petty human's inner monolog. How these human females could find my love plain is beyond me.

I ran the back of my hand down Bella's cheek and left her and her 'friend' at the door to her Spanish class.

Emmett and Bella kept up a playful banter all the way to the cafeteria. Then he asked her a question that I did not expect.

"So Bella, do you want to sit with the family today? I'm sure Alice would love it and this way you can meet Rose and Jasper."

_Rose wants to meet her Edward. She wants to know what all of the fuss is about. Please give her a chance. _

Bella's heart rate rose slightly as she smiled up at Emmett.

"I'd love to if that's okay with you Edward." She looked at me hopefully.

I nodded and steered us towards the line to purchase food.

The thoughts in the cafeteria were a mixture of jealousy and confusion as Bella and I sat down at with my siblings.

_I can do this. She is important to Alice. Man, she smells delicious. No, she is Alice's best friend and Edward loves her. I can do this._

"Hello, I'm Jasper. Alice's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you too." Bella looked nervous but held Jasper's gaze before blushing and looking down.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett called to get her attention. "This is my Rose. Rose this is Bella."

Rose smiled in greeting which Bella returned but also offered more.

"Hi Rosalie. It's great to finally meet you. Emmett has told me so many great things about you. I feel like I know you already." Rose cocked her head to the side. She was used to

intimidating humans and couldn't figure out why Bella would purposely try to start a conversation with her. She was also vain enough to want to know what Em had said about her.

"Really? What types of things has he told you?" Rose's tone was fully of curiosity and smugness. Bella took a breath to calm her nerves and looked up at Rose.

"Well, of course he says that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I have to agree with that, but more than that, when he mentions your name his eyes light up and he

gets this dreamy look like he's talking about an angel. He's proud of you. He told me how skilled a musician you are and he constantly brags about your mechanical abilities. Yesterday he

told me how fiercely protective you are over your family and I have to say that I respect that. All of you guys are," Alice interrupted her.

"I hate to break up this little Rose love fest but we need to get to class."

_Ha! Alice is just jealous because Edward's human realizes how perfect I am. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad to have around after all._

Rose is so vain but at least she seems to be a little more accepting of Bella.

In biology we had a lab to do in which we had to correctly identify and label the parts of a plant cell. Bella and I finished fairly quickly as always and needed something to do to pass the

time. I took a sheet of paper and wrote her a small note.

**Bold Edward **Underlined Bella

**Would you like to play a game?**

What kind of game?

**20 questions?**

Sure, but to make it more interesting you have to answer any question that you ask and you go first.

**What is your favorite color? Brown**

It changes everyday with my mood but today it's gold. Where were you born? Forks

**Chicago. Who is your favorite author? Dante'**

Austen or Bronte' Emily not Charlotte. What is your favorite food? Chocolate

I had to think about this one I couldn't write mountain lion now could I? I remembered the boys in the cafeteria talking about pizza and which of the different toppings made it the perfect food so I went with that.

**Pizza. Favorite composer? Haydn**

Debussy. Comedy or action movie? Comedy.

Debussy, she knows classical music. She always surprises me. I was expecting Mozart or Beethoven. Those are the two that are commonly known by teenagers today even if they nothing of the actual music that they produced they at least know the names.

**Comedy. Favorite Debussy piece? Valse Romantique.**

Claire De Lune. Favorite pastime? Reading.

**Playing the piano. Favorite book? One Hundred Years of Solitude.**

Wuthering Heights. Favorite Popular band? Linkin Park

The bell rang before I could answer her. I walked her to gym and bravely leaned down and pressed my lips to her cheek. Her cheek warmed instantly with her blush and I found it hard to

pull my lips away. I flashed her my best smile and took my leave. I asked Bella if I could see her on Saturday because I didn't think that I could make it the entire weekend without talking

to her. She agreed but had to clean the house first. So we agreed that I would pick her up at three in the afternoon and we would spend the rest of the evening together. I dropped her

off at her house and went home. I didn't go hunting as I had done every other day this week; instead I went to my piano and began to play. A new melody filled me and poured from my

fingertips. This song was everything that I knew of Bella. It expressed my love and devotion, it told of her beauty and goodness. It flowed with her selfless. It had notes of sadness and

pain as I realized that someday she would either learn of my secret and run screaming into the night or she would grow older and want more than I could give her. Either way I would

lose her. I squashed that line of thinking as much as I could. I had decided to make the most of the time that I would have with my love and not let the negatives affect me. She was mine

for now and that was all that mattered. I let the piece drift to a melancholy close and sighed.

_It will all work out in the end son, I know it. You deserve to be happy._

Esme was ever the optimist. I had a sudden idea of what to do for my date with Bella. I would need Esme's help and possible Alice as well.

_It will be perfect Edward. She will love it. We will meet you in the kitchen._

Alice and Esme were waiting for me in the kitchen and I laid out my plan for tomorrow and we set out to make it happen.

I went for a quick hunt before heading to Bella's for the night. It was just after midnight when I climbed through her window. I went over to kiss her forehead like I did every night but

something on the bedside table caught my attention. It was a notepad and it had my name written at the top of the first sheet. I moved closer to get a better look and immediately

wished I had never seen it.

**Edward is:**

**Very fast**

**Super strong**

**Has black eyes that turn gold (without contacts)**

**Skin is paler then mine and cool to touch. **

**Never eats at school**

She was trying to figure out what I am. I didn't know what to do. I had to try to throw her off of the trail but I didn't know how. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Alice.

_E,_

_Come home. Had a vision. Family meeting ASAP._

_A._

I didn't bother to answer because she would see that I was on my way before I had a chance to type out my response. I quickly kissed Bella as I had started to before I found the list

and took off at top speed on my way home.

The family seemed to be as clueless as to why Alice would call a meeting tonight as I was. She was blocking her thoughts from me and it had me worried. We sat at the dining room table

waiting for Carlisle to get home. He was working at the hospital tonight. The only detail I knew about the meeting was that Alice had had a vision and according to Jasper she was

anxious and a worried but underneath all of those emotions there was a lot of happiness and love that she was trying to keep hidden for some reason. Carlisle came home and took his

place at the head of the table. Alice stood up and began pacing back and forth along the length of the table.

"Okay, I had a vision and parts of it were great and other parts of it were not so great. So I decided to tell everyone at once so that no one would feel left out of the know. Anyway, as

you all know I've had a vision of Bella as one of us" I cringed as her mind quickly scanned a vivid image of Bella as a vampire and a blurry image of my love dead by my own hands.

_Sorry Edward._

"Well that image is getting stronger every day and now I can barely even see the other option anymore. So Edward will not kill her. That is the good news the bad news is that

she knows what we are or at least she will know by next weekend. I saw her confronting Edward about it Next Friday."

Everyone's thoughts were surprised and cautious. Except for Emmett. His words matched his thoughts.

"Good. I hate walking on egg shells around her. She is going to be one of us soon anyway so why prolong the inevitable."

"I hate to admit it Edward but it may be a good idea to go ahead and tell her especially if Alice really only sees one path for her now." Jasper said as he squeezed the little pixie's hand.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. She seems like a good kid and all but I don't think that we can risk our whole family's future on her." Rose still held so hostility for Bella for being human

but I have to admit that it was refreshing not to have her screaming and throwing a tantrum.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to be waiting for my reaction to this news but I had already known that she was close to making a discovery because of the list I found by her bed earlier.

"I really don't know what to do here. The things I hope for are in direct contrast with each other and I am so confused. I am sure that she won't expose our secret. She is the most

trustworthy person I have ever met but on the other hand I know that I will lose her the moment that she figures out that I am a monster. Part of me wants that to happen because she

deserves to live a happy human life but there is another part that wants nothing more than for her to know who I am and accept me and continue to love me anyway. The only thing

besides her keeping our secret that I am sure of is my love for her." I confessed and for the first time my family was silent both mentally and verbally.

"Oh Edward, she is one lucky girl," Esme gushed. "She won't run from you Edward. She loves you. I just know it."

"Well, I say that we let this play out the way that Alice has seen it and then go from there." Carlisle offered.

Everyone nodded and I excused myself so that I could go back to Bella's house. I didn't want to miss a moment of our time together now that I knew that it was limited. I still had one

week with her before the bottom fell out and my world shattered and I was going to make it the best week of my existence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the post but Fan Fiction hasn't let me log in since Sunday morning. I look forward to your thoughts and comments you guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have came to realize that when one person asks a question there are probably two other that want to know the answer too so I decided to answer the questions that I have received for this story right here.**

**1. Is Jacob going to tell Bella about the Cullens? No! There will be NO Jake in this story, sorry Jacob fans.**

**2. Will I be redoing this story from Bella's POV? I don't think so. If I was to have a lot of people to request it maybe, but if I continue this storyline after this story then it would be a straight up sequel. **

**3. Why is Rosalie so accepting of Bella? She has her reasons and in time you will know them.**

**4. Lemons? None planned. This story is rated T and Edward is a gentleman and has impeccable morals! **

**5. Will Bella become a vampire? Ah, this one has been asked by 27 people already and all I can say is read and find out!**

_Disclaimer: OKAY, OKAY I know I don't own Twilight but you don't have to rub it in!_

**

* * *

**

As I took my usual perch in Bella's rocking chair I let myself delve into the ramifications of Alice's visions and Bella's discovery. A part of me was glad that there would be no secrets

between Bella and I anymore and that somehow she would want to be mine all of eternity but that was a small part. The majority of my mind was shouting in protest. Bella could never

know that I was a monster. She could never be exposed to my inhuman side and more than that she should never know that there was an option for her to become a soulless creature.

She's too pure and innocent for me to steal her soul so that I could be happy. She would hate me forever once she realized just what she would have to give up in order to be with me.

That is if she didn't turn away from me once she knew the truth. How could she love a monster? I know what she had told Alice and her human friends but that was hypothetical and in

the abstract. She couldn't really mean it could she? I knew that I wouldn't have the answers to these or any of my other questions until Bella confronted me about my true identity.

I resigned myself to the fact that between Alice's vision and Bella's list there was no way to keep her from finding out but I hoped to scare her off of choosing to become a monster by

telling her the whole horrible truth when she finally asked.

Dawn had just broken on the horizon when Bella began to stir. I leaped out of her window and was on the edge of the forest behind her house when I heard her call out for me.

"Edward? Are you there? I know you were here, I felt you and I know I wasn't dreaming this time." She let out a resigned sigh when she realized that I wasn't in her room with her.

I internally debated whether or not I should go back to her or hope that she would begin to believe that she was in fact dreaming that I was there. I briefly wondered what she meant by

felt me but I decided that she must have felt an unnatural presence in her room and determined that it must be me due to the facts that she had gathered about me.

Emmett and Jasper were in the living room when I got home playing some new video game. Emmett paused the game and turned to look at me.

"Damn I guess you were right Jazz." Emmett looked me over before turning back to the game. _Way to let me down Edward._

"Yep and I expect my money right after I kill your sorry ass." He laughed as he took aim at Emmett's character on the screen.

I presumed that I was the object of some sort of wager between the two of them but they were both blocking their thoughts so I had no idea what the bet was about.

I went up to my room intending to listen to some music to pass the time until it was time to set up for Bella and my date but I quickly realized that wasn't going to happen because

Alice was sitting on my couch waiting for me.

_Hello Edward._

"Alice"

_I saw what happened this morning. She knew you were there._

"And?"

_You should have gone back. I am sure she wouldn't have been mad or upset about you being there. _

"Did you 'see' this or is it a guess?"

_Neither, it is a truth based on the knowledge that I have of Bella._

"Right? I am sure that would have gone well. 'Sorry if I woke you Bella, I was just leaving your room after watching you sleep." I said sarcastically.

_No need to be overdramatic brother dear. She really wanted you to be there, that's all I'm saying._

"Whatever Alice, do you know what the guys were betting on this time?" I inquired.

She laughed and nodded. She opened her mind and showed me Em and Jazz sitting at the dining room table after I had left last night.

Apparently they were discussing me and Bella. Em had assumed that since I now knew for sure that Bella was going to find out the secret and become one of us that I would just go

ahead and change her so that I could in Emmett's words 'get some already.' Jasper had assured him that I would do no such thing and that he was knew for a fact that I was still having

trouble accepting Bella as an immortal. Emmett bet Jasper a thousand dollars that I would come home with Bella either already in the process of changing or ready to be changed by

Carlisle. Jasper just laughed and reminded him that Alice said that Bella wouldn't even be aware of our vampiric nature until Friday and he wouldn't bet against Alice but that he would

bet against Emmett as thus the bet was born.

I sighed. Only my brothers would wager on whether I would turn my only love into a monster or not.

Alice left me to my own devices for the rest of the morning but was at my door at one p.m. so that she could choose my wardrobe for my date. I relinquished all decisions involving fashion

to almost fifty years ago and I really didn't want to face her wrath if I questioned her so I just took the clothes that she offered and changed.

Once I was dressed in long sleeved emerald green t-shirt and black jeans and carrying the grey overcoat that Alice had left for me I descended the stairs to help with the preparations for

my evening with Bella.

Alice and Esme were sitting on stools by the counter with a picnic basket strategically placed between them.

_Too late Edward we are done._

They were loading it up with a veritable buffet. I was almost sure that it would be so heavy that the bottom of the basket would sag under the weight.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Penny for your thoughts son." _How ironic it is to ask a mind reader what's on their mind. _

"The irony is not lost on me Esme. I am just nervous. I just hope that I make a good impression on Bella."

"Why? It's not like this is your first date. You went to the dance together last week."

_I_ _don't see any problems tonight, no secret boyfriends or anything I swear, _Alice added mentally.

"Yes but last week she didn't know for sure that it was me, this time she knows exactly who will be showing up on her door step. What if she just agreed so to go with me because she

felt that it was the only way to get me to leave her alone? What if I make a fool of myself today? What if" I pinched the bridge of nose like I always did when I am stressed.

"What if you go and have a wonderful time and the two of you fall even more in love than you all ready are? Have you considered that Mr. Melodrama? I told you I saw today and it will be

fine. Now go and pick her up. I put a couple of blankets in the trunk of your car in case she gets cold during the fireworks. Go or you'll be late."

"Thank you Alice and you too Esme." I smiled at them as I took the basket. I didn't even want to think of what all they had put in there I just hoped that there was at least one thing in

there that wouldn't be very difficult for me to choke down or back up for that matter. My family all said goodbye in their own special ways.

_Be careful son and have fun._

_I'm so proud of you dear. I just know you're going to sweep her off her feet sweetheart._

_Have fun pukin' your guts out._

_Later Edward._

_Say hi to Bella for me Oh and trust yourself and her. It will be okay just no deep breaths._

I stopped at that one and looked back at Alice but she looked at the ceiling and began singing the national anthem in her head. I wondered what she was keeping from me but I had to

get to Bella's so I decided that I would just find out later on my own.

I was pulling into Bella's driveway when I was suddenly struck with the fact that Rose had not been in the house when I got home. No one had even mentioned her. I wondered why but

I quickly stored it away to investigate at another time. I had other things to attend to at the moment.

Bella answered the door before I had a chance to knock. She was wearing a purple sweater and some light colored jeans. She was beautiful. I also noted that she was wearing the

necklace that I had given her last week. I found that it suited her perfectly.

"Good afternoon love. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab a jacket." she reached behind her to get a light jacket from the coat rack just inside the door.

"I think you might want something heavier. We will be outside for part of the evening and I don't want you to get cold." She nodded and grabbed her parka.

I gingerly took her hand and led her to my car. I held the door open as she slid into the passenger seat. I saw her eyeing the basket in the backseat and smiled.

"Hungry love?" I asked.

"No just trying to figure out where we're going. I guess that we are going to have a picnic of some sort right?" She asked using her head to indicate the basket.

"Yes, but first we are going to an art and music festival in Port Angeles. Local artists will have displays set up to show their works. The main show will be set up inside the public library

but a few of the lesser known artist set up booths outside as well. There will be a concert on the waterfront at sunset followed by a fireworks show. I thought we could have our dinner

then if that's okay with you." I figured if we ate close to the time for us to leave I wouldn't need to make a stop to vomit before I got Bella home.

"It sounds perfect Edward, thank you." She was quiet for a while just staring out of the window watching the scenery fly past. So it actually startled me when she spoke.

"What type of concert is it? Have you heard the band that is playing?"

"It will be a mix of contemporary and classical music. I haven't heard them personally but Carlisle and Esme have. They came to this festival last year as one of Esme's pieces was

displayed; they say that the band is quite good." I had heard this quintet through their memories and thought that their rendition of Moonlight Sonata was quite good.

"What type of art does Esme do?" She asked then bit her bottom lip and blushed. I wondered if she thought she was being nosey. If I knew that was the cause of her discomfort I would

have quelled that thought easily but I had no way of knowing other than guessing.

"She is a very talented painter. Painting and interior design are her vices. She spends hours at a time pouring over blueprints and color swatches. Does you mother have any hobbies?"

I inquired answering the question that I had asked her much like we had done in biology yesterday. She laughed.

"My mom has a new hobby every week it seems. She has been dancer, a chef with disastrous results mind you, a pianist, a sculptor, a singer and many other things that I can't recall

right now. My dad watches sports and fishes, yours?" She answered. So she did catch on to me continuing our little game. I told her of Carlisle love of the written word and how he loved

to solve a mystery no matter how small. We discussed trivial things back and forth and I gained knowledge of Bella's family life and a little more insight into who my love was.

I left the basket in the car when I parked a couple blocks away from the library. I would retrieve it when we were ready to make our way down to the harbor.

Bella and I walked hand in hand through the crowd.

We stopped and looked at every artist's collection. Bella seemed to find a piece that caught her attention at every one. She was drawn to the pieces that had warm earth tones in them.

When we stopped at a woman's table who was showing and selling her handmade jewelry Bella's eyes lit up and she smiled. She was looking at a bracelet that was copper with golden

topaz beads. It was a lovely piece but I didn't understand the way Bella's heart rate rose as she gazed at the piece.

"Do you see anything that you like love?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course, but I don't want you to buy me anything. You have already given me enough. All of those gifts last week were too much as it is." She flushed and looked at her hands.

"No those gifts last week were from Edward, your secret admirer. Anything I may give you today will be coming from Edward, your not so secret date. It is completely different."

I smiled as she looked up at me trying to figure out that logic. She shook her head and chuckled.

"I knew you had a split personality." We both laughed at this.

"Please, Bella. I want to give you something to remember our first official date by." I unleashed my most influential gaze on her and watched as she blinked a few times trying to clear her

thoughts. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Besides, it would help the artist and we should always support the arts." I flashed her my best smile as I stood up again.

"When you put it that way how can I refuse. I really like this bracelet." She said quietly as she slowly ran her fingers over the round yellow topaz beads.

**A/N: A link to the bracelet is on my profile.**

I quickly purchased it and placed it on Bella's wrist before she could find a reason to protest.

We spent the next three hours stopping and admiring the eclectic collection of art that was represented both inside and outside of the library. Bella would touch the heart around her

neck or twirl the bracelet on her wrist every once and a while and sigh contentedly. I longed to know why. What was it about that bracelet that caused the same reaction to the diamond

around her neck? Was it because both had came from me or was it something else entirely?

It was almost sunset when Bella and I began our short journey to the water's edge. I spread one of the blankets that Alice had provided out on the ground and began to take the food

from the basket.

There were three different kinds of sandwiches, a macaroni salad, apple slices and cheese. There was also a small lemon torte and some chocolate covered strawberries.

Bella immediately dug in and reluctantly ate some of the macaroni as it looked like it would be the easiest thing to force down. We ate in silence until in came time for dessert.

"Would you like to share the torte now and then nibble on the berries during the performance?" Bella asked timidly.

For some reason she kept staring at me warily as I consumed the last of the retched concoction on my plate.

"If that's what you'd like love." She nodded then lifted a forkful of the yellow rubbish to my lips. I gently took it into my mouth and forced myself to swallow. She then did something that

truly surprised me. She dipped the same fork back into torte and ate a bite herself. Of course she didn't know that my venom was on the fork but she must really trust me to eat from the

same utensil. Maybe this is what Alice meant when she mentioned trusting Bella and myself. I smiled at that thought as Bella continued to feed us both.

The musicians took their places just as the last colors of the sunset faded on the horizon. As the opening notes of Brach's Vivace began to fill the air Bella took on the blankets that I had

brought just in case she got cold and crawled over to me. I was sitting with my back against a tree so she pushed my legs apart and sat in between them with her back against my chest.

She rested her head against me and laid her hands on my knees. I smoothed the blanket over her and wrapped my arms around her on the outside of it so that she wouldn't get too

chilled by me. I laid my chin on the top of her head as we listened to the music. This I thought is what Alice was talking about before not the food. I took her advice and didn't inhale

Bella's scent too deeply. After about an hour I noticed that Bella's breathing had evened out and her heart rate was slow. She had fallen asleep. I rejoiced in the fact that this angel felt

so comfortable in the arms of a demon that she could relax enough to sleep. I gently rearranged her so that she was lying properly in my arms. I cradled her to my chest. I stood up with

her in my arms and was just about to reach for the basket when an older man that had been sitting just off to our left with a grey haired lady picked it up for me. He put the handle in my

outstretched hand and folded the blanket over my shoulder. I quietly thanked him and her only smile and nodded. His thoughts however told me why he had been so kind.

_They look so in love. They remind me of myself and Lilly when we were their age. I hope they are as happy as we are when they are our age._

I watched as he took his place beside his Lilly before I took Bella back to the car. She looked up at him when he approached her and her expression was one that I had seen on Bella's

face many times. She was in love.

I woke Bella up when we got to her house. I didn't know how her father would react to me carrying his sleeping daughter into his house.

She yawned and stretched her hands over her head as she got out of the car. I walked her to her door and brushed my lips across her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love. I will call you tomorrow if that's okay." I whispered.

"Of course you should call." She breathed sleepily before opening the door to go inside.

I was almost to my car when she called out my name.

"Yes love?" I said as I made my way back to her on the porch.

"I just wanted you to know that my bed is much more comfortable than the rocker. Goodnight Edward, pleasant dreams." She blushed and hurried into the house before I could respond.

I walked to my car in a daze. Not only did Bella know I was in her room but if I'm not mistaken she just invited me back and offered to share her bed.

I took me car home and narrowly avoided a confrontation with Emmett about what had happened this evening and I ducked Alice when she came up the stairs by jumping from my

window. I expelled the hideous food from my body before running to Bella's so that I wouldn't have to leave her tonight to do it.

Bella was asleep when I got to her house. She had placed an extra pillow beside her and had the blankets pulled back as if she was expecting someone to join her. I chuckled silently

when I realized she had done these things for me. I pulled the blankets back into place around her and lay down beside her on top of them, resting my head on the pillow that she had

provided. As if sensing my presence she rolled over to face me. I rolled onto my side to face her as well. I laid there until the sun started to come up. I placed a kiss on her cheek letting

my lips linger there for a few seconds knowing that the chill of my lips would register with her and she would know I was there. As I ran into the forest I heard her proclaim excitedly:

"I knew it!"

I couldn't wait to call her later. It will be an interesting conversation to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**The first part of this chapter is in Bella's POV. I want to give you all a little inside glimpse of her playing detective.**

**If I owned Twilight I would be snuggled up to Edward trying to make him forget his boundaries or in La Push looking for Jacob so that I could push him off a cliff ;) but alas, I'm sitting here on my bed ALONE writing fan fiction so needless to say, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella:**

As I was getting out of the car I was trying to settle my nerves. I'm not sure how or why knew Edward was in my room this morning and I had wanted to ask him about it all day but I kept chickening out.

He walked me to the door and leaned in. My heart was in overdrive. I just knew he was going to kiss me. But he just brushed his lips across me forehead.

"Sleep well, my love. I will call you tomorrow if that's okay." He whispered fanning his sweet breath over my face stunning me for a moment.

"Of course you should call." I breathed sleepily before opening the door to go inside. I was doing it again. I took a deep breath and turned around he was almost to his car when

I forced myself to call out his name.

"Yes love?" He said in a loving tone as he made his way back to the porch.

This was it. I was just going to say it and be done with it. I took a second to strengthen my resolve before looking into his hypnotizing golden eyes and blurting out.

"I just wanted you to know that my bed is much more comfortable than the rocker." I started to panic oh no what was I saying. I had to get out of here fast.

"Goodnight Edward, pleasant dreams." I flushed bright red and all but ran into the house before he could respond. I stood by the door get control of myself before I had to face my dad.

Charlie was in the living room watching basketball. He looked up at me and smiled when I came in the room. I kissed him on top of his head he asked me about my date and I told him

that it was fun but I was tired and would give him details tomorrow if he wanted. He chuckled.

"No details, Bella. There are some things that a dad just doesn't want to know." We both laughed a little at this then said goodnight to each other. I made my way up to my room and lay

down across my bed. I had been observing Edward closely today and had some new clues that I wanted to add to my list. I got up and walked to my desk. I moved the pile of text books

that lay in the corner to reveal the small notebook under them. I began to hide it once I realized that Edward had been here. I remember the first time I felt his presence in my room.

It was early Tuesday morning. I rolled over in my sleep but I had this overwhelming sensation that I was been watched. I felt an electrical sensation flow over me like I did whenever I

was close to Edward so I peeled one eye opened just a tiny sliver, afraid that it might not be him. I saw an unmistakable silhouette by the window. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair

by the window. I closed my eyes again, thinking that I was dreaming and when I finally allowed my self to look again he was gone. Friday night I wasn't completely asleep and I heard a

thump in my room. It was almost so quiet that I wasn't sure I heard it, but after a few minutes I felt something cool brush against my forehead and the now familiar electric pulse. I knew

Edward was there but again when I opened my eyes he was gone. Early Saturday morning I actually saw him again. He was sitting in the rocker with his eyes closed looking like a

sleeping angel. I smiled and closed my eyes knowing that he was there watching over me. When I woke up again though it was sunrise and he was gone. I'm hoping that after my earlier

comment he would let himself be known tonight. So I decided to make some arrangements just in case. I hurried and added what I had learned to my list.

**Edward is:**

**Very fast**

**Super strong**

**Has black eyes that turn gold (without contacts)**

**Skin is paler then mine and cool to touch. **

**Never eats at school.**

**Has the ability to either climb up the side of the house or jump two stories.**

**Graceful to a fault.**

**Uses words and had a tendency to speak as if he is from the turn of the 20th**** century not the 21****st****.**

I looked over the list once more and was satisfied that I had some clues to who he was. I put the notebook back in its place and hurried to the linen closet. I grabbed an extra pillow and

clean sheets. As I was making the bed I wondered if he would let me lay my head on his chest like I had at the park. I will never forget lying against Edward smelling his exquisite scent,

listening to his even breathing and his hea… WAIT, I don't remember hearing his heart beating. His heart doesn't beat? No it has to; I mean you can't live without your heart pumping

blood through your body. Right? Yeah, I just didn't hear it because I was too involved with the music, but I heard his breathing. Not helping Bella. I decided not to dwell on this tonight but

I would have my answers very soon. I finished making the bed and turned in for the night after making sure that the window was unlocked and cracked open for Edward.

Some time during the night I felt him again. The electrical current that seemed to run between us pulled at my subconscious and I rolled towards the feeling. A little while later I felt

something cool press against my cheek. I instantly knew what it was. I had felt his lips there before. I opened my eyes just in time to see him leaping off of my window ledge. I bolted

straight up in the bed and all but yelled out. I more than excited that I was right. I couldn't wait until he called me later so I decided that I would call him right after breakfast. I rushed

through my shower and inhaled a couple strawberry pop-tarts. I washed them down with a glass of milk and grabbed the phone dialing his number with trembling fingers.

The anticipation was making me nervous. He answered before the first ring ended.

* * *

**Edward:**

When I got home the house was empty again. There was a note pinned to my bedroom door.

_**Edward,**_

_**I figured that you'd want some privacy for today. Remember to trust yourself and Bella. She is tougher than you think. Let her make the discovery on her own. We will be **_

_**gone all day. I convinced Esme and Rose that we needed a shopping spree and the guys are with Carlisle hunting. Good luck. I'll call when we are close to home. **_

_**Say hi to Bella for me.**_

_**Love ya'**_

_**Alice**_

I knew that my phone conversation with Bella was going to be interesting but now I was worried. Was she going to confront me about being a vampire today? I was looking forward to

having a few more days before she walked away forever. I was losing the only person that I ever truly loved today and there was nothing I could do about it. I was lost in that thought

when I heard my phone ringing. I assumed it was Alice calling to give me some more bad news so I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"What do you need Alice?" I seethed.

"Um, it's not Alice. Are you okay Edward?" Bella was speaking very quietly. Great now I have scared her.

"Sorry Bella, I'm fine, I just thought you were Alice calling again. The family is out for the day and she keeps bugging me. Are you okay?" I said in my soothing voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you. I have a few questions about last night. I was hoping that you might be able to answer them for me."

I smirked at the phone. I knew she meant while she was sleeping last night but to anyone else she would have been asking about the date. I wanted to see her face when I confessed

to her. I had to see her eyes to know what she was thinking. I couldn't do this over the phone.

"I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability but I'd rather do this in person if that's okay with you. It just seems surreal to do this by phone."

She was silent for a few seconds as if she was considering her options.

"Sure but can we talk a your house, my dad went fishing this morning but he and his friend will be coming back here this afternoon to watch the game and I don't want to be interrupted."

I smiled. This is why Alice emptied the house for the day. Bella was coming here. I couldn't wait.

I gave her directions to the house and told her to call me back if she got lost. We hung up and I began to panic.

I was going to be here, with Bella, alone. What the hell was I doing? It wasn't proper. Of course sitting in her room every night and lying in her bed with her weren't either. So I wouldn't

dwell on that. I quickly realized that if she decided that she wanted to see my room I would be-in Emmett's words-totally screwed. I had no bed. She would know something was different

about me. Wait what was I saying, she already knew something was different. She kept a list of the differences between us and if I assumed right she was going to know or knew the

truth already. It was times like this when I longed for sleep. I wanted to escape into a dream where Bella and I could be together and live peacefully forever. Knowing my luck my sleep

would be plagued with nightmares of my past. I guess it's a good thing vampires can't dream then.

The sound of Bella's truck coming down the drive sent my mind into a tizzy. I wasn't ready for this to end. I needed more time with her. I needed to be close to her, hold her in my arms,

kiss her profess my love time and again. I needed _her_. The closer the truck came the more my heart broke.

I was waiting for her outside so that I could see her the second that she came around the last curve of the driveway.

I heard her heart before I could see her. It was beating so fast that it almost sounded like one continuous tone. I hoped that she was okay. She had a look of disbelief and awe on her

face as she took in her surroundings. I guess that the grandeur of the house and grounds was the cause of this expression.

When she was me her face broke into the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. I couldn't help the smile that I gave her in return. It was wide and I was probably showing too much

of my teeth but I couldn't find it in me to care. Bella was at my house, smiling at me and I felt like I was flying.

I was at her door opening it for her before she had a chance to even turn of the engine. I took her hand and helped her out of the truck.

She looked up at me and I was lost in her eyes. They were chocolate pools that looked bottomless. I felt as if I could see her soul if I looked deep enough. She was staring at me just as

intently and I felt myself leaning towards her. She lifted p on her tip toes and or lips were just barely an inch apart. I could taste the warmth of her breath when my phone began to ring.

The sound seemed to break whatever spell we were both under and she sighed. I gave her an apologetic look before answering the phone.

"Hello, Alice"

"Hi, Edward. Sorry about interrupting but I don't think it would be a good thing for you to kiss her yet. You guys would never get through the conversation today not to mention the fact

that we would have to buy a new couch and Bella would be on her way to being one of us before night fall." She singed happily.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I was frustrated with her only telling part of what she saw these days. Especially things about me and Bella.

"Well, let's just say that you two would get carried away and your status as the hundred year old virgin would be no more." She giggled.

"I would never let that happen." I sneered at her.

"Whatever Edward, I will show you the vision when I get home if you want me too, but for now no kissing, please. I think that a small goodbye kiss when she leaves will be okay because

it gives you time to be more prepared. Anyway, have fun. Bye."

She hung up before I could respond. Bella was standing beside me looking at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"How did Alice know that we were about to kiss? I heard her say she didn't think it would be good for you to kiss me yet but she lowered her voice after that and I couldn't hear the rest."

She cocked her head to the side and worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

I wondered if Alice knew what she was doing. Did she want Bella to hear her? Why would she want that? I shook my head.

"Alice has always had this uncanny ability to just know things. I'm not sure how it works but she just knows." I tried to explain without revealing too much.

She laughed. The sound was so beautiful that I wanted to write an entire symphony around it.

"I should have guessed that. She seemed to know what was happening last weekend and she knew exactly where to find you when you left. She is a psychic, and an accurate one at

that," she stated matter-of-factly. I was stunned that she found Alice's ability to be acceptable. She was truly unique. Most humans think that people like Alice are frauds or con artists.

I took her hand in mine and began to walk toward the house.

Once we were inside I took her coat and she looked around in quiet reverence.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," she whispered.

I smiled at the thought of her liking my home. Esme would be thrilled. I was awestruck that she was actually here.

"Thank you, would you like to sit down?" I motioned towards the sofa closest to us. She nodded and we sat down.

I was suddenly very anxious. I wanted this conversation out of the way but at the same time I didn't want to hear her say goodbye. I was looking at her as she took in the living room.

I had an overwhelming urge to delay this talk as long as possible.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" please say yes. I need more time.

She nodded and exhaled a long breath as though she too was relieved to delay the end.

I took comfort in that. Maybe she didn't want to run away from me screaming.

I showed her the bottom floor and she looked impressed by her surroundings. She ooh'd and ahh'd at Esme's artwork that peppered the walls and even laughed at the drawing that

Emmett did and hung on the refrigerator. It truly looked like something a kindergartener would draw. She was intrigued by my piano. She insisted that she couldn't play but had always

wanted to learn. She made me promise to play for her before she left today and I offered to teach her to play. She was hesitant about agreeing stating that she would do real damage to

the instrument in a moment of clumsiness. I managed to convince her by unleashing the full power of my gaze on her. We continued up stairs and I knew which room on the second floor

would grab her interest. We spent about a half an hour in Carlisle's study. She was examining all of his books. Her smile was radiant as she lovingly caressed the spines of some of her

favorite titles.

When we got to the third floor I found myself looking for reasons to return to the living room. I was sure that once she reached my room and saw there was no bed she would turn

around and leave. I steeled myself for her reaction pausing in front of my closed door.

"So, this is my room." I mumble as I opened the door.

She smiled up at me and entered the room. She looked at the shelves of music on the west wall and back at me.

"Wow you have more music than most record stores."

I shrugged unsure if I could speak. I was waiting for her to ask about my bed or lack there of. I needed to get her out of her before that happened.

She smirked at me as she watched my eyes look towards the door and then back at the black leather couch along the east wall of my room. She crossed the room and sat down on the

couch. She patted the spot beside her and I reluctantly sat down beside her. Here it comes. Time for her to end this.

'Well, I guess this explains why you don't have problems sleeping in my rocker every night," she said nonchalantly.

"What?" I was surprised by her statement.

"Um, I just meant that sleeping on a couch can't be much better that my rocker. Right, I mean neither can be that comfortable to try to sleep on." She blushed looking at her lap.

I sighed; this was going to be the hard.

"Bella, look at me please." I breathed. Her head snapped p and she stared directly into my eyes.

"What is it Edward?" she whispered as if she was to talk any louder her voice would crack.

"I would like to explain about being in your room but I need you to promise to at least hear me out before you say anything. Please?" I pleaded. She nodded encouragingly and I took a

deep unneeded breath before I laid my withered soul out for her. I stood and began pacing in front of her.

"You see even before I knew I loved you I felt very protective of you. I wanted to take away anything that might cause you pain. I wanted to step in front of you and shield you from the

thoughts of those petty little girls that were jealous of your beauty and the even more repulsive thoughts of the males in that place who saw you only as an object. I didn't understand

what was going on at the time but" she gasp stopped me in mid-stride and mid-sentence. I turned to look at her and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you alright?" I dropped to me knees in front of her.

"You can hear people's thoughts? Can you hear mine right now? Oh god." Her voice had an edge of panic. I cursed myself when I realized that I had told her something that she didn't

know. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I didn't know why she would be panicking about me hearing her mind but I decided to put her at ease of that.

"No Bella, I can't hear your thoughts. I can hear everyone else's mind except for yours. It really drives me insane at times." I tried to smile to lighten the mood.

"Well thank god you can't hear me, wait is there something wrong with me?" she asked truly curious.

"No there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, but it is amazing that I just admitted to you that I am a mind reader and you already know that my sister is psychic and you automatically

think that something is wrong with you."

She shrugged and smiled shyly at me.

"There is nothing wrong with you or Alice either. Now back to your story." I stood back up and resumed my path in front of her.

"Right, where was I, okay I was explaining my feelings. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I had never felt like this before. I honestly thought that I would never find love,

that I was complete in my self and didn't need anyone else. So when I started to fall in love with you I was terrified. I tried to fight it but the emotions were to strong. Everyday you

pulled me in more and more by just being you. I found myself longing to see you the night that those putrid boys asked you to the valentine's ball. So I went to your house. I-I found a

place that looked fairly easy to find footholds and climbed up to the top floor." I paused here looking at her so smiled at me and make a motion with her hands that I should continue.

"I looked in the window and saw you lying there in your bed. You looked like an angel and I just had to get closer. So I eased the window open and slid into the room. I watched you for a

while and was going to leave but you called out to me and asked me to stay. I realized quickly that you were still asleep so I didn't answer you but I did as you asked and stayed. I sat in

your rocker and watched over you, I told myself that I was protecting you and that's how I justified going back night after night." I stopped again because she groaned and was holding

her face in her hands.

I was beside her on the couch in an instant. I took her into my arms and apologized.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I realize that I invaded your privacy and I know that you probably hate me now but I just want you to know that I love you."

She looked up at me with the strangest expression on her face.

"What are you talking about? I could never hate you, I love you," she looked as though I had just kicked her dog.

"I just admitted to pretty much stalking you and you still say that you love me? I'm shocked." I admitted.

"I don't care that you came to my house. I actually think it's very romantic. I am happy to know that I have my own guardian angel watching over me while I sleep at night. My only

problem is what you may have heard while you were there." She said sheepishly blushing a luscious pink color.

"Well, I find it hard it hard to believe that is your only problem with everything but if it truly is then I can assure you that you said nothing that you should be embarrassed about."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"That's good, I guess. Um, Edward, I really think I need to know more about how you climbed up the side of my house. I've been racking my brain and can't understand how you did it.

There isn't a drain pipe on the wall near my window and there is no trellis either. So just tell me how you did it." She quietly demanded.

Alice's note flitted through my mind at that moment and I realized that now was the time to trust Bella and myself.

"Alright love, I will try to explain. The simplest answer is the truth. I just need hope you don't get too upset." I took another deep breath and steeled myself for her reaction.

"I have what some might call superhuman abilities, I just call myself inhuman. As you already know I have incredible speed and unbelievable strength but what you don't know is that my

hearing, sight, sense of smell are all much more acute than a normal persons. I can leap to great heights and yes I can even climb seemingly flat surfaces as well. In short I am a

monster." I choked back a sob at my confession. I closed my eyes and braced myself so that I wouldn't react to her screams because I know that my instincts would be to reach out for

her and protect her from whatever scared her but I knew she would be repulsed by me so I couldn't touch her I just had to watch her go. The screams never started. I assumed that she

had gone into shock. I opened my eyes to see a very angry looking Bella glaring at me. The only sound in the room was her accelerated heart and our breathing. The second that I made

eye contact she made a scoffing sound.

"Monster indeed," she growled.

"Bella-" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes Edward you are a monster. Only a monster would risk exposing his special abilities to save a girl her barely knew. Yes, only someone truly horrible run across a parking lot in front of

dozens of people at warp speed and then proceed to throw themselves in between me and an oncoming van. Why that's positively evil. Oh and to further prove how monstrous you are

you felt the need to protect me not only from every physical threat possible but all of the mental ones as well. Only a monster would leave me romantic little clues and gifts showing me

just how much I am loved. And of course the icing on the monster cake is that you spend every night sitting in my rocking chair acting as my protector. Truly that makes you a monster."

She was shaking with her anger. I had never seen this side of her before but I have to say that I sort of liked it. Her anger was beautiful.

"Bella, when you put it like that yes it makes everything I've done sound wonderful and almost heroic but I am not a hero Bella. I did all of those things because I am selfish. I want you

for myself even though I don't deserve you." I tried to explain but her roar of frustration caused me to pause.

"Edward Cullen, you are not a monster! You are a hero, my hero and I won't sit here and listen to you try to convince me otherwise. So stop or I am leaving," She yelled.

Well that caught my attention.

"Okay Bella, I will just let you figure out the truth for yourself but just know that I am not the superhero I am the villain in this story." I sighed dejectedly.

She would understand soon enough. She laughed lightly looking at me sideways.

"Fine, you may be the bad guy but in this story the bad guy is the one who is getting the happily ever after. I told you Edward you can't scare me into leaving. I love you too much for

that." She smiled lovingly at me. As if on cue my phone rang. It was Alice. The guys were on the way home. I had about fifteen minutes before they would be here. I knew that Bella

wouldn't mind seeing them but I just wasn't ready to share her yet.

"Everyone will be home soon. So unless you want to face Emmett and his immature comments about us being alone all day you should probably go." I said solemnly.

I never wanted her to leave.

"Yeah that would be embarrassing," she took my hand and we walked back downstairs. I helped her into her jacket and escorted her to her truck. She wrapped me in her embrace when

we got to the driver's door. I instantly took her into my arms. I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

She pulled back a little and looked up at me. I felt her trying to pull her self up on her tiptoes and loosened my grip a little. I bent my head towards her as she raised herself up to me.

The moment our lip met was perfect torture. The flames in my throat erupted violently and the man that was buried somewhere inside me tried to claw his way out. The monster and the

human were battling for control of me. The man won out and I pulled her to me to deepen the kiss. Her hands found purchase in my hair one of mine held the back of her neck while the

other one kept her close by holding the small of her back. She tasted was like heaven. I knew I had to release her so that she could breath and when I did I found that I too was

breathing raggedly.

"Wow" she said dazed.

"I agree" I managed to stutter out.

I opened her door and she climbed in.

Goodbye Edward, I'll see you tonight." she said as she started the truck.

"Tonight my love" I responded as she drove away.

I heard the guy's mental voices coming from the other side of the house.

I knew he was going to give me hell about Bella being here but for once I didn't care. I had just had my first kiss and it just happened to be with the most perfect creature in existence.

I decided to throw down the gauntlet.

"I am ready for what ever you've got Emmett." I called as I heard them enter the back of the house.

"You sure about that Eddiekins?" He yelled from the living room.

"Oh yeah I'm sure. Bring it!" I said as I turned to go inside.

* * *

**Well, there's alot of new things for Bella to add to her list. Do you tihnk she's got it figured out yet? Let me know what you think. reviews are love! ~Poet**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a small heads up: Edward's day dream and Alice's vision are um, vivid! The beginning of the chapter might require me to raise the rating to M. I hope the description is up to your standards, OOE let me know ;) The vision is out of character but come on you knew it would be when Alice mentioned it in chapter 4._**

**_I own nothing but this storyline!_**

* * *

"Hey Jazz, do you smell that?" Emmett snickered as I came into the living room.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary why?" Jasperasked in return. He was still in the back yard with Carlisle and obviously wasn't in on whatever joke Emmett was making.

"It's nothing, I just thought I smelled sex but I was wrong." he looked at me with a malicious grin.

"Sex, why in the world would you think that," Jasper inquired as he entered the house. He took a deep breath and then smiled knowingly.

"Edward, you cad. You had a girl here while we were out shame, shame." I glared at him. I didn't need it from him too; Em was going to be bad enough.

_I wonder if a vampire can blush. I'm about to find out._

"So tell me Edward, you're a fan of baseball right?" I nodded once curtly not sure where this was going but already not liking it.

"Well, I was just wondering if Bella has you stuck on first or has she let you steal second already." I was on the verge of pouncing on him when Carlisle stepped in between us.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a tone that meant that he wanted a real answer.

"Ask Emmett." I growled. He cocked an eyebrow at Emmett which clearly meant explain.

"It was nothing really, Carlisle. I was just asking Edward if he got to feel Bella up yet," he shrugged. _I still want to know bro; I'll have Rose ask Bella. _

"You wouldn't dare." I seethed.

"Wouldn't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I was going to respond but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Emmett, that is enough you know that your brother is too much of a gentleman to disrespect Bella in that manner." Carlisle scolded.

"You're right Carlisle, I'm sorry Edward." Emmett smiled innocently up at him before Carlisle headed up to his study.

_Gentleman Smentleman, Prudeward I think you're just a pansy._

I'm sure that Jasper could feel the rage welling up in me because I could feel him pushing wave after wave of calm at me. It wasn't helping. I couldn't get the image of Rosalie accosting

Bella about our non-sex life out of my head. He must have noticed.

"Come on, Em. Let's play some Halo. I seriously need to kick some alien ass."

_Take a moment to calm down Edward. He only acts like this because you're so easy to rile up._

I sighed and nodded then headed for my room. I put on some music and relaxed on my couch and blocked out all thoughts of Emmett as I relived every moment with Bella from today.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. I was so wrapped up in my daydreams of what could have happened with her that I didn't realize how vivid and real they were becoming.

I saw myself helping Bella out of her truck. She smiled at me as I took her hand. I felt and heard her heart accelerate. I began leaning down while she was pushing herself up on tip toes.

I closed the distance between us and the feeling was pure bliss. I pulled her body flush to mine and she responded by fisting her hands in my hair to pull my head closer. I tightened my

grip around her waist and she pushed her body closer to me. I kissed her harder then. She licked my bottom lip and I darted my tongue out to meet hers. She opened her mouth and

both our tongues entered her mouth. Her taste was exquisite. She moaned and I was undone. I lifted her off of her feet and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I growled and

pushed her against the truck. She was panting through our kiss and I released her lips and started a trail of kisses down her neck. She whimpered and my hips bucked into her of their

own accord. She ground her hip into me and moaned again. I groaned at the sound. The scent of her arousal began to permeate my senses and I sprinted us into the house and laid her

on the first flat surface I could find. It just happened to be the couch.

"Edward" she whispered breathlessly as I hovered over her and continued my circuit of kisses down her neck. I grunted in response.

The sound made her pull my hair harder. I looked up into her eyes. They were hooded with what looked like lust and I purred for her. Her hands dragged their way down my shoulders

and chest leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She made a humming sound as her fingers grazed over my chest and abdominal muscles. When her hands reached my waist she grabbed

the hem of my shirt and began to slide it upwards. Then the whole scene went blank.

At first I couldn't understand what had happened, but then my thoughts were invaded by Alice. It wasn't my imagination at all it was her vision.

_You see Edward. I told you it wasn't safe to kiss her by her truck._

I opened my eyes to see Alice standing in my doorway with Jasper standing behind her.

_Damn, the amount of lust coming off of you could supply a frat house for a month._

I sat up on my couch and glared at him.

Alice sent me a flash of her vision that happened after she had cut me of earlier.

The image was of Bella beneath me writhing in passion and calling out my name.

I gasped and looked up at Alice with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't move. The mere thought of Bella and I being intimate like that had me in a rather uncomfortable position but a

visual of it had me erect and in serious need of a cold shower.

Alice giggled. She walked over to me and used her fingers to push my jaw closed. I couldn't move. She smiled knowingly at me, grabbed Jasper's arm and they were gone.

I heard Emmett let out a loud round of laughter and I knew I had to get out of the house before he took this as an opportunity to harass me even more. I was out of my window and

running toward the forest before he reached my room. I barely heard him yell out at me. It sounded a lot like an apology.

I stopped confused by that. He leaned out of my window and smile at me.

"What are you sorry about?" I looked up at him quizzically.

"I am sorry that our sister and my wife think it's funny to cock block you." He smirked.

I growled and sped off into the forest.

Today had been exhausting. Both mentally and emotionally. I was completely surprised at how easily Bella took everything that I threw at her. Alice's vision had me weak in the knees.

I was ashamed that I would have really taken advantage of Bella that way. Seeing that vision made me realize that even though I did want Bella the way a man wants a woman, I

had to do everything in my power not to take her like that. She was too fragile and I would hurt her or worse. I would have to draw careful boundaries for our physical relationship in the

future. If we had a future that is. I was almost sure that I had given her enough information for her to deduce what I am and now all I had to do was sit back and wait for all of the pieces

to click together. As soon as that happened I would lose her.

* * *

It was just after midnight when I jumped into Bella's open window. I was surprised that she was still awake. She was in her pajamas sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed. The

lamp on her bedside table was on and she was writing in a notebook. It was the same one that she was keeping her list of my oddities in. She smiled up at me when my feet hit the floor.

"What took you so long? I was scared that you weren't coming," she stated with a small pout.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting, love. I'm sorry," I looked at her with an apologetic smile before kissing the top of her head.

She scooted over to make room for me on the bed. I sat beside her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're forgiven." She whispered and then yawned while stretching.

"You're tired love. You need to set some sleep. We have school tomorrow." She nodded and got out of bed. I looked up at her and she motioned for me to get up too. I did as she asked.

She pulled the covers down and crawled up into the bed lying down on her pillow. She patted the spot next to her for me to join her. I was hesitant to let her be that close to me all night.

My body temperature would make her uncomfortable. I shook my head at her while covering her up.

"Please?" she whispered.

I debated it in my head. I knew that I would make her freeze but I wanted to be close to her. She wanted me close as well.

"Okay," I agreed and laid down beside her but opted to lie on top of the blankets. She shook her head but smiled.

I turned on my side so that I could watch her but she pushed my shoulder so that I would move onto my back. I cocked an eyebrow at her but complied with her request.

She moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you," She sighed.

"Sweet dreams, my love." I breathed as I kissed the top of her head.

"Don't leave until I wake up." She sleepily demanded.

I chuckled but agreed and she relaxed into me.

It didn't take long for her breathing to even out and I knew she was asleep. I very carefully extracted myself from her. She mumbled something as I rose out of the bed but stayed

asleep. I feared that I would make her sick if I stayed beside her all night. Besides, I wanted to know if she had written anything more about me in her notebook. I took it from the table

and moved to my usual place in her rocker. I felt like I was invading her privacy but at the same time I felt that I needed to know when she finally figured out my secret. So I turned to her

list.

**Edward is:**

**Very fast**

**Super strong**

**Has black eyes that turn gold (without contacts)**

**Skin is paler then mine and cool to touch. **

**Never eats at school.**

**Has the ability to either climb up the side of the house or jump two stories.**

**Graceful to a fault.**

**Uses words and had a tendency to speak as if he is from the turn of the 20th**** century not the 21****st****.**

**Can read minds but not mine**

**Has the ability to climb a solid wall bare handed**

**Super hearing**

**Super sense of smell**

**Super eyesight**

**Gorgeous**

**Smells like heaven**

**The world's most amazing kisser! **

I went to close the notebook then because I felt like I was truly invading her privacy now. I won't say that I wasn't flattered by the last three entries or that my ego hadn't shot up

because that would be a lie. I noticed a small drawing at the bottom corner of the back cover. It was a heart with _**B + E Forever **_written in it. My silent heart skipped a beat when I saw

it. I knew Bella loved me but something about her writing it down made it more real to me. I placed her book back on her bedside table and went back to her rocker. I stayed there until

the sun began to rise. I slipped back into bed with Bella just before she began to stir.

"Edward?" she smiled drowsily.

"Yes love?" I whispered.

"I'm so glad you stayed." she yawned. She got up and started gathering her clothes for the day.

"Me too." I told her honestly, "I am going to head home to get ready for the day but I will be back to drive you to school if that's okay."

"I'd love that." she pressed a kiss to her fingers and pressed them to my cheek and took off towards the bathroom.

I found it strange that she didn't just kiss me directly but I didn't dwell on it. I had to hurry home and get back to her.

Emmett was sitting on my couch when I reached my bedroom.

_Did you get any last night bro?_

"Emmett" I warned.

_I take that as a no_. "Just checking." He casually lifted himself off of my couch and out of my room. He was humming some dreadful tune in his head.

I changed my clothes and ran down to the garage to retrieve the Volvo.

Rosalie was leaning against it.

'In a hurry, Edward?" she sneered I tried to find the reason for her attitude but she was blocking her thoughts from me.

"Yes actually. I needed to get to Bella's house, so if you'll excuse me." I said as I tried to move around her to get in my car.

"You know Edward; some of us are getting tired of you deserting your family for that little human." She glared at me before pushing past me on her way back into the house.

I stared after her for a moment trying to figure out her hot and cold feelings toward Bella.

* * *

Bella was waiting on her front steps when I pulled into her drive. She hurried towards the car.

I stepped out so that I could open her door for her but as soon as she was close enough she threw herself into my arms.

"To what do I owe this honor?" I chuckled.

"I missed you." she smiled.

"Yes because I was gone a whole half hour." I teased her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed as I helped her into the car and made my way to my side.

We spent the short ride to school stealing glances at each other.

My morning went by agonizingly slow. I was bombarded with the mundane thoughts and conversations of my classmates and I tried to tune them out but found that harder than usual

because most of them revolved around Bella and me.

"I heard that Bella is paying Cullen to date her." A girl who is called Nicole in my first class said.

"I heard that she is blackmailing him." Her friend Leigh Ann whispered conspiratorially.

_What does he see in her? _

_I could take her from him if I wanted too._

Hey, did you hear about Bella Swan?" a boy named Wesley asked.

"What about her?" Eric Yorkie asked.

"I heard from Tyler who heard from Mike that Cullen's older brother threatened her if she didn't go out with him." Wesley replied with a shrug.

_She needs to be saved from him. I have to help her_. Yorkie thought.

And the rumors begin I thought dryly. The bell rang for the end of third period then and I made my way to Emmett and we hurried off to find Bella.

She was standing the door of her class with Newton pinning her against the wall.

"So Bella, I heard that you are only dating Cullen because you're being threatened by his freakishly huge brother. You know I can protect you from both of them. Go to dinner with me

tonight and we'll discuss your escape plan." Newton cooed as he leaned closer to my love.

"You know Mike, I'd love to escape," Bella smiled at him. I blanched but she looked over at me and winked.

"O-Okay then." Newton replied shakily. He didn't expect her to agree. Em and I were close enough that we could hear what they were saying now even if we would have been human.

"Oh, look." Bella giggled, "There is my escape plan now." She walked around Newton and interlocked her fingers with mine.

"Thanks for helping her escape Mikey" Emmett crooned at him as we walked off.

_Damn you Cullen. I had DIBS! _

I chuckled and shook my head.

Rose didn't come to lunch at all and Em looked a little angry but kept his thoughts as well as his words away from his wife.

Bella asked where she was and Alice answered her.

"Rose had a fashion emergency. Someone was wearing the same top as her so she went home to change." She explained.

_She is being a bitch about Bella Again. I don't get it. What's been going through her mind Edward?_

I shook my head and shrugged.

Newton Glared at me all through Biology and thought of different ways to get Bella away from me. I fought off a laugh at some of his ideas and came close to being the only vampire to

become violently ill when he imagined punching me in the face and me crying at his feet. His mind showed Bella laughing and stepping over me to get to him. The me-in his mind-grabbed

her leg and begged for her love as she kissed Mike passionately.

He was right behind us as I walked Bella to gym. He kept daydreaming of giving Bella her first kiss and her telling him how much she loved him. I decided to show him that I was the one

Bella loved. I turned to her when we got to the gym doors. She smiled up at me and I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers briefly. She stood on her tiptoes to prolong the kiss.

I obliged her for a few moments.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled away. Her smile was radiant at my public display.

"I love you, Edward." she sighed before going into the building.

Mike was standing behind me with his mouth gaping open. I winked and smirked at him as I passed.

After school I drove Bella home. I apologized for my behavior before gym but she waved me off insisting that she had enjoyed it and wouldn't mind a repeat of it.

Emmett looked stressed when I arrived home. Jasper was trying to help him calm down by suggesting they go hunting together.

Em seemed reluctant but agreed and asked me to join them. I nodded and followed them out to Em's jeep.

They were blocking their thoughts and not speaking for the entire drive and I was beginning to think that my coming was a mistake.

When we were about fifty miles outside of Forks Em pulled off of the road and parked. We ran for about half an hour until we reached the edge of the game reserve.

I was preparing too take off alone to hunt a mountain lion whose scent I had caught when Emmett grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"We need to talk." he said in a grim tone.

"Okay talk" I sat down on a log. Jasper sat down beside me but Emmett began to pace. His thoughts were jumbled and he seemed flustered.

Jasper's thoughts were fairly quiet and centered on keeping me calm.

"Just say what you need to say Em." I was growing impatient.

He stopped pacing and came to a stop in front of me.

"Alright, I know that you are technically older than me but I still feel like your big brother and I feel that it's my responsibility to make sure that you are properly educated."

I groaned, suddenly understanding what was happening.

"Thanks Em but I am a mind reader remember. I have probably seen things that you couldn't even imagine."

_Really, can you tell me about it? _

"True but seeing it in the minds of other and doing it yourself are two different things." Jasper interjected.

Emmett nodded in agreement but his mind was still trying to figure out what I had seen that he hadn't.

"Thank you both but I'm not planning on doing anything sexual any time soon so I am going to hunt and then head back to Bella's house." I took off in the direction that I had smelled the

lion in before. I was almost out of ear shot when I heard Emmett yell.

"Wait, no time soon, that means you are planning to do it sometime. Go Eddie!"

I laughed at his logic and turned towards the north crouching as I caught the scent of the lion again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just have to say that I hate WIRTER'S BLOCK!!! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. The ending just WOULD NOT FLOW!!!!!! I think I actually would have pulled my own hair out if it had not been for PicaNick! You're PM saved me, I laughed for ten straight minutes. I HOP on Cox indeed! LMAO! **

**If I owned it Edward would be a nudist! Did you see the yummy pics of Rob SHIRTLESS from Italy? **

* * *

Bella was already asleep when I arrived Monday night. She had left a space for me so I laid down beside her until I felt she may become uncomfortable then I moved to my usual perch by the window. I woke her with a kiss and made me way home.

I quickly changed to so that I could hurry back to my love. Esme was pacing at the bottom of the stairs when I emerged from my room.

It's nothing personal. He probably doesn't even realize it. Just talk to him. He'll understand.

"Is everything alright?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I raised an eyebrow questioning her.

"Fine, I was just sitting here thinking about how all of your siblings and Carlisle have all met your Bella and I have yet to even speak to her. I know that it is irrational but I am beginning to think that you are somewhat ashamed of me." She whispered in a rush while looking off in to the distance.

"Oh Esme" I laughed, "If I was ashamed to have Bella meet anyone in this family it was Emmett and she speaks to him every day. The only reason that you haven't met Bella is that you

weren't here when she came over. I promise you that you and Carlisle are the first people I would want her to know. What would you say if I told you that I'd bring her around tomorrow

afternoon so that you can get to know her?" Her lips curled up into a radiant smile as she hugged me tightly.

Not gonna happen bro. Emmett mental voice called from upstairs.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"The pixie is calling for bright sunshine in the greater Forks area for Wednesday and most of Thursday. Cloud cover will begin to move into the area Thursday evening and there is a 100% chance of rain on Friday" he said in a mock newscaster voice.

I shook me head chucking at his antics. Esme looked crestfallen.

"Oh well, I guess that I will just have to bring her over today then." I smile.

"Really? That would be wonderful." Esme was vibrating with excitement.

After school so that gives me seven hours to get the house in shape and make her an after school snack. I wonder if she likes chocolate chip cookies. Oh who am I kidding all girls like chocolate. So I need to go the market. I shut her thoughts off after that. She was in full on 'mom mode.'

* * *

Speaking with Esme had made me late to Bella's house and she was standing on her front steps looking from one side to the other apparently looking for me. She spotted the car and ran down the steps and hopped into the car before I had a chance to get out.

"In hurry, love?" I chided.

"I couldn't wait to see you." She ducked her head blushing as she admitted "I thought you weren't coming."

'I will always be here." I immediately felt guilty because I was going to have to tell her that I wouldn't be coming over for the next two days. I was going to have to stay away at night as well since she knew when I was there.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. That statement wasn't exactly the truth. My father has some sort of obligation that he has to go out of town to fulfill and we are all going with him. We are leaving in the morning and won't be home until very late Thursday night." I looked at her warily.

"Friday?" she looked hopeful.

"Yes, I will be standing at your door bright and early Friday morning." She smiled brightly at me as I parked the car.

Mt morning flew by and found that the only times that I could concentrate at all were when Bella was with me between classes and then all I could concentrate on was her. By lunch I was so lost in my thoughts of Bella that I didn't even hear Alice yelling at me across the table. She had to throw a bread roll at me to get me attention.

I looked up at her as the bread made contact with my chest.

"Yes?" I chuckled realizing that I had totally lost myself.

"Where were you just now? You looked like you were floating off in space."

I was just asking you if you had talked to Bella about coming to the house this afternoon.

"I haven't had the chance to ask yet"

"Ask who what?" Bella inquired.

"Alice was just asking me a question in her thoughts. She wanted to know if I had asked you over to the house this afternoon." I shrugged.

"Do you do that often and that would be fine." she looked curiously between Alice and I.

"Always, and you never get used to it. You always feel like your missing something." Em groaned. Jasper and Rose nodded in agreement.

"That's because you are besides you're all just jealous." Alice said before sticking tongue out at them.

Bella giggled at her and everyone else followed.

"Do you really want to come over today? Esme would love to meet you and I have a song that I'd like to play for you." I nuzzled her hair.

"Of course I'd love to come over, but do you think that Esme will like me?" she looked up at me worried but before I could respond Rose was on her feet.

"Oh I'm sure she will, Bella. I mean who doesn't just love Edward's sweet little human girl." she ground out through clench teeth and stomped off.

Don't expect me to be there, Edward. I am tired of watching you play house with your little play mate.

I suppressed the growl that was growing in my chest. Now wasn't the time to deal with her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what's wrong with her. I'll see you guys later." Emmett went after her.

Sorry bro. She was out of line. I will talk to her.

Bella looked distressed but tried to hide it behind a smile.

* * *

I drove Bella to her house after school so that she could leave her father a note to let him know where she was and when she'd be home and so that she could change clothes so that

she would look nice to meet my mother. She ignored my protests that she looked heavenly in anything that she wore. While she was upstairs changing I took a moment to look around

her tiny living room. There were photographs hanging along the longest solid wall. Bella was front and center of each of them. Most of them were her school pictures throughout the years

but some of them were of a younger Bella. One in particular caught my eye because the location was somewhere that I was familiar with. Bella who couldn't have been more than 6 or 7

stood grinning with her little arms wrapped around the shoulders of a man in a wheelchair who looked almost as familiar to me as the location. I would recognize the beauty of First Beach

in La Push anywhere. I had only been there once. It was to secure a peace treaty with a man that looked much like the one in the picture. I looked closer at the picture trying to remember how many years in had been since I had seen Ephraim Black, trying to decipher if this man was his grandson or great grandson.

"That's Charlie's best friend Billy Black. He lives up in La Push." she offered. I nodded thanking her for confirming my earlier presumptions.

I turned to look at her and had to force myself not to pounce. She was wearing the most lovely blue sweater and black slacks. The pants hugged her hips. The sweater enhanced her fair coloring and showed off her curves without being to immodest. She was truly a vixen.

* * *

True to her word Rosalie wasn't at home when Bella and I arrived. I wasn't surprised but was stilled a little upset that Emmett was gone as well. I banished this feeling opting instead to

cling to the thoughts of the members of my family that were at home. Alice and Jasper were assembling a puzzle on the dining room table while Esme was pulling a batch of cookies from the oven.

"They will be here in two minutes and four seconds," Alice chirped bouncing in her seat.

Jasper was concentrating on calming her and maintaining his control.

Esme was beside herself with joy. She was trying to imagine what Bella looked like based on the descriptions given her by Carlisle and Alice. Her thoughts were a jumble of dark hair and brown eyes. Sadly none of he eyes she imagined had the depth of my Bella's.

I stopped the car in front of the house not wanting to risk running into Rosalie when I retrieved it later to take Bella home. Bella's heart sped up and she seemed nervous.

"Don't worry love, Esme already adores you and Alice seems very excited for you to be here." I tried to sooth her.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance as she still looked mildly anxious.

I held Bella's hand as I led her into the kitchen. Alice jumped out of her seat and ran at full speed to envelope Bella in a hug that someone of her size shouldn't be capable of.

"Wow," Bella breathed "you're as fast as Edward."

"Not quite but what she lacks in speed she makes up for in enthusiasm," Jasper chuckled and everyone joined in.

"Bella this is Esme, my mom, Esme this is my Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me over. Your home is lovely." Bella smiled her best smile at Esme. I noticed that she was much calmer than she was in the truck and figured that Jasper was helping her with that.

_Oh Edward, she is beautiful. _

"Please call me Esme, dear and you are welcome in our home at any time. Would you like a cookie? "

"Yes, please. They smell wonderful," Bella nibbled on a cookie smiling the whole time she ate it. "They are as delicious as they smell."

"Don't give her too many compliments Bella they will go to her head." Carlisle joked as he came from the garage.

_Attractive and well mannered, she is perfect for Edward. No wonder Rosalie is so jealous._

I looked over at Esme when she thought this. Was Rosalie jealous of Bella? I would definitely be looking into that theory.

"It's nice to see you again Bella outside of the ER that is." Carlisle teased her.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cullen. It good to see you again too." Bella blushed.

I spent the next two hours watching Bella interact with most of my family and found myself smiling and laughing more in that time period than had in the last two decades combined.

About seven o'clock Bella said that she needed to get home so that she could make sure that Charlie had eaten. She hugged Alice and Esme goodbye Jasper offered her a small wave so that he could keep a safe distance from her and Carlisle patted her on the shoulder as we went out the door. Bella was fitting into the family quite nicely.

I just hope that Rose comes around soon.

I dropped Bella off at home with the promise to be back at nine. I wanted to spend some time with her before she went to sleep since I wouldn't see her until Friday. Friday, the day that she would confront me about what I am. I wished that it would never come but I longed for it to already be over. I couldn't reconcile my warring desires.

Rosalie and Emmett were home when I got back. Alice was telling Emmett about Bella's visit and Rosalie was quietly sulking on the loveseat. I went over and sat beside her.

"Can we talk?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head.

_Tomorrow, please. When we go hunting, so that we aren't overheard. _

"Rose," Em warned.

"No, it's okay Em maybe later. I want to go for a quick run before I go to Bella's anyway. I will see you all in the morning." I looked pointedly at Rose hoping that understood that what she was asking.

_Thanks for understanding Edward. _Rose and Em's thought called out to me as I left the house.

* * *

Bella was gathering her things to take a shower when I entered her window. She kissed me on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. I occupied myself by looking through the titles of

her books and cds. I was half way though her music collection when I heard her small yelp of pain and smelled the most delicious smell that I have ever been in contact with.

My whole body reacted and I was out her door and in the hallway before I had registered that I had moved. My conscious mind began to battle with my animalistic instincts. I stopped

breathing. I was grappling with myself for control of my body. I couldn't force myself to retreat but I had the presence of mind not to allow myself to take another step forward either. All

of my muscles were locked in place. I would not allow the monster in me to take over. He would not have Bella. I needed help. I had to get out of here but I couldn't do it. I felt my body

begin to shake with the need to taste her. I had stopped breathing but the monster had already caught the scent. His prey was injured and bleeding. The water turned off and I knew

that any moment now Bella would emerge from the bathroom and the monster would win and take her. A sob wracked my body as the handle began to turn. Three things seemed to

happen simultaneously: the bathroom door opened, Alice appeared in front of me and a large pair of arms encircled me so tightly that I was lifted off the ground.

_Its okay Edward, I promise._

_I've got you bro. We are going to take care of both of you_.

I nodded sadly at both Alice and Emmet's thoughts. Thankful that they got here in time.

"Alice, Emmett? What are you guys doing here?" Bella whispered.

"We came to see you silly." Alice giggled at her.

Bella looked confused but smiled at my sister anyway.

"Put Edward down Emmett" Bella quietly demanded.

_I shook my head I wasn't sure that I was in control._

"What's wrong?" Bella asked coming closer to look more closely at me.

"You were bleeding, Bella. Edward has a hard time dealing with it." Alice shrugged as Bella looked questioningly at her. Alice took her hand and led her in to her room. Emmett followed carrying me.

_Everything will be fine Edward. Please don't beat yourself up over this. Bella will understand after Friday and I still see you two together. See what I see. _Alice showed me picture after picture of

Bella and I holding hands, kissing, dancing under the stars, Bella smiling as she clung to my back as I ran.

The images helped to easy my mind and I felt calm enough to take an experimental breath. The burn was there but it was less extreme. The blood wasn't flowing anymore and an antibiotic ointment mingled with the smell of the drying blood and I wasn't as tempted.

"I'm okay now Em. Thank you, I owe you so much." I said too low for Bella to hear.

_No problem Ed. I know that you'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed besides if you kill her I can't make her blush. _

I flashed him a small smile. He stayed close to me just in case as I moved closer to Bella.

"Love, I am going to go with Emmett. I need some fresh air. I will call you tomorrow and I will see you Friday. I am so sorry. I wish I was stronger. I love you." I leaned down to press my lips to the top of her head but stopped short when she gasped.

"Oh my god Edward. Your eyes!" her eyes widened and she looked concerned.

"What about them?" I asked in mock innocence. I knew that the most be pitch black from the thirst.

"They are as black as they were the first time I saw you in biology. Are you sure that you are okay?" she asked reaching up to run her fingers across the dark circles under my eyes.

"I'm sorry love, so sorry about then and now. I am, to use your word, fine. I really do need to go. I love you. Be safe." I kissed her lightly on the lips and hopped out of the window with Emmett right behind me.

"I love you too." Bella called just as I hit the ground.

_I am staying here for a while. Go hunt. Bella needs some girl time. I will see you at home._

"So Bella, how good a kisser is my brother?" Alice giggled as Bella groaned.

_Damn I bet she's a tomato right now. I should have stayed._

I punched him in the shoulder and took of into the night to hunt thanking god for my family once again.

* * *

**I pray that this sounds okay. Let me know, please I have been struggling through this ending since Thursday! Bella's POV is up next chapter. Please review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today was awful. I was in a huge argument with some stupid girl who didn't understand the difference between Sirius Black and Jacob Black. She tried to say that they were both shape shifters and therefore where the same! I had to correct her. Sirius Black, or Stubby Boardman if you believe The Quibbler, was in fact an animagus. He was a wizard that CHOSE to turn into an animal. He did it to help a friend who had a 'furry little problem.' Jacob on the other hand had no choice he is just a second place 'werewolf' who wasn't even really a werewolf! She actually said "Sirius was a aniwhat?" People who talk Potter but don't know Potter piss me off! **

**Anyway, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter; they belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling respectively. **

**This chapter is all Bella POV. Enjoy**.

* * *

Alice stayed with me until I fell asleep. She kept telling me how sorry Edward was that he reacted the way he had and that Emmett would make sure that he was okay. I still wasn't sure

what exactly had happened there but had guessed that with Edward's super sense of smell he had smelled the nick I had given myself while shaving my legs.

I slept restlessly; I had become accustomed to Edward's electricity near me in the short time he had been staying here at night. I woke up with the alarm clock and instantly missed the

cool lips that usually brushed against me as a wake up call. When I climbed into my truck to go to school I found myself longing for the purr of the Volvo's engine. I took a deep breath and

was disappointed not to smell the heavenly sweet scent of Edward. I pulled into the parking lot and was completely depressed not to at least see the Volvo there even though I knew it

wasn't going to be there. I even missed the sight of Rosalie's red BMW. I was crushed to realize that I would have to do this all again tomorrow. Friday couldn't come fast enough for me.

Mike Newton tried to attach himself to me as soon as I walked into the school but thankfully Angela grabbed me and pulled me into the ladies room.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I saw him closing in and I didn't think you'd want Edward to kill Mike for harassing you when he comes back tomorrow." she laughed.

"How did you know Edward wasn't here today?" I asked.

"All of the Cullen kids are absent when it's sunny. Their parents take them camping or hiking and stuff when the weather is nice. They are a very close family," she shrugged.

This gave me another clue. I was sure that them being absent on sunny days had to mean something. The answers were swimming on the edges of my mind. Edward was superhuman,

but he thought that he was a monster. Damn it, I couldn't grasp it. I realized that Angela was staring at me and I blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Edward. We should get to class."

I sat in English class going over and over the things that I knew were different about Edward. I knew that I had the answers I had been looking for ever since the accident but I just

couldn't put all the pieces together enough to see whole picture. My mind retreated back to the basics; the list.

**Edward is:**

**Very fast**

**Super strong**

**Has black eyes that turn gold (without contacts)**

**Skin is paler then mine and cool to touch. **

**Never eats at school.**

**Has the ability to either climb up the side of the house or jump two stories.**

**Graceful to a fault.**

**Uses words and had a tendency to speak as if he is from the turn of the 20th**** century not the 21****st****.**

**Can read minds but not mine**

**Has the ability to climb a solid wall bare handed**

**Super hearing**

**Super sense of smell**

**Super eyesight**

**Gorgeous**

**Smells like heaven**

**The world's most amazing kisser! **

I had more to add to it. The whole out of school every time it's sunny thing and even though I didn't think it was important because I could smell it to I added that he could smell my

blood. My thoughts drifted back to last night. I could see Alice standing in the hall and Emmett holding Edward above the ground in a vice like hold. It looked as though none of them were

breathing. Wait, Edward had appeared to be holding his breath the first time I had seen his eyes look black that they did last night. His eyes looked foreign to me last night. It was as if

he wasn't entirely himself. His eyes looked almost hungry.

I realized the truth of that last thought and my mind snapped back into the present.

I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. My body was tense, my heart was thundering in my chest. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. My body knew what my mind couldn't comprehend.

I struggled to stand wanting nothing more than to leave this class room. I was half out of my seat and everything went black.

I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name and blinked my eyes a few times coming back to myself. Charlie was standing over me looking relieved.

"You okay kid?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just forgot to eat this morning. I was light headed." I lied.

He looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

"Okay well, do you want something to eat now? I can whip you up a grilled cheese or something," he still sounded worried.

"I can get it dad, you should get back to work. I will eat and then probably just go back to sleep. Passing out makes me tired." We both laughed at the irony of that.

"All right Bells but if you need me just call and I'll come back home okay."

"Ok dad, see you tonight." I flopped back down on the bed and waited for the sound of his cruiser leaving. The moment he was gone, I was sitting at my computer. I turned it on and

waited for the internet to load. It was taking forever so I decided to actually make myself a sandwich while I waited.

My search of 'superhuman creatures that hunger for human blood' turned up over thirty thousand results. I sighed and began to pour through them. Time after time I got the same thing;

vampire. There were other creatures but every site at least mentioned vampires. Some of the things were similar to the things I had noticed about Edward but none were a perfect

match. I began to mull over the word in my head. Vampire. Was Edward a vampire? Edward said he was a monster, vampires are monsters. Could it be true? I mean I know that Edward

isn't a monster even if he is a vampire. Okay, let's look at this logically for a moment, the facts on the internet didn't match perfectly but I'm guessing that real vampires, if they were

real, didn't go around posting things about themselves. These facts were just things that regular people like me had put together. Could this be true? I needed to try the words together.

Edward is a vampire. I gasped at how true that statement sounded in my head, so I tried it out loud. It sounded even more true that way. I took a minute to let that settle. I continued

my research. Now that I knew what he was I wanted to read as much as I could on the subject. I came across one article that made me stop and think. It was an encyclopedia of sorts on

vampirism. It spoke about two different types of vampires: one was called the 'partakers' and the other was the 'abstainers.'

It read:

"_**The vast majority of vampires are partakers meaning that they drink human blood. They have no respect for humans and have no qualms about taking human lives. They **_

_**are very aggressive and are quick to fight amongst themselves. Partakers are said to live in pairs or small groups. They are mostly nomadic never remaining in any one area**_

_**for more than a week or two at a time as to avoid detection.**_

_**Abstainers on the other hand drink the blood of animals and value human life. Abstainers are mostly nonviolent and seem to have a more peaceful existence. The term coven **_

_**is often used to describe abstainers due in part to the fact that their more passive nature allows more of them to coexist without conflict. There are rumors that groups of **_

_**abstainers have been masquerading as humans so that they can remain in a certain area for years."**_

I knew in my heart that this was at least partially true. Edward had been hungry last night. He wanted my blood, of that I was sure but he fought against that hunger and left. He didn't

want to hurt me. He loves me and I love him. Now that I knew what he was I had to decide if I could do this. Could I actually be in a relationship with a vampire? No the question was

could I be without Edward and I know without a doubt that I can't so then I guess that's it. Edward is a vampire and I am in love with him. We would make this work. I needed to talk to

him but I couldn't do this over the phone. I would wait until I saw him Friday. Maybe we could skip class and we could spend the day discussing what was going to happen now. Did his

family know what he was? Were they vampires too? They would have to be. Emmett and Alice at least after what happened last night. Dr. Cullen too. That proves it. They were

abstainers. There is no way that Dr. Cullen could work at the hospital and be a human blood drinker. There were so many things that I wanted to talk to Edward about. Friday really

couldn't come fast enough now.

I was so excited to finally know what was going on that I had completely missed my cell ringing and had almost missed hearing the downstairs phone too. I was out of breath by the time

I reached the kitchen.

"Hello" I practically panted.

"Bella love are you all right?" Edward asked with concern in his velvety voice.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just had to run for the phone. How are you?" I had so many things I wanted to ask but tried to squash my eagerness.

"I am well. I'm sorry that you had to run for the phone. I miss you." He sighed the last part.

"I miss you too." I breathed.

"I will be home around one am Friday would you like for me to come over then or wait until time for school?" He seemed hesitant about asking. I decided to let him in on the skipping

school on Friday plan.

"Um, well I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." I mumbled.

I heard a sharp intake of breath before he replied "About what?"

"School on Friday. I was hoping that we could not go." I rushed through the words unsure of his reaction.

"That could be arranged. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" He replied playfully.

"Of course, I miss you like crazy. I love you."

"As I love you, my Bella." Hearing him say that he loved me just cemented my decision ever more. I would find a way for a relationship between a vampire and a human to work.

"I hate do say goodbye but Charlie will be home in half an hour and I haven't even started cooking yet." I said after glancing at the clock.

"Did you have that much homework, love? Or were you just missing me so much that you lost track of time?" He teased.

"While I was missing you to the point of distraction all day the reason I haven't started dinner is that I have been doing some research." He was quiet for a moment and I wondered if he

knew what I was researching.

"Edward?" I asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Yes? I'm here. I was just thinking." he said distractedly.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked warily.

"About how you avoided my question earlier. When I asked if I should come over when I get home or if I should wait until the morning, you changed the subject." He said sadly.

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious that I wanted you here as soon as possible. I just wanted you to be prepared for my Friday plan." I explained.

"Thank you. I will see you as soon as possible. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow afternoon?"

I thought for a minute and said "no."

"May I ask why not?"

"Sure, I want you to call me tomorrow evening so that we can talk until you get here. If you call in the afternoon we will have the interruption of homework and dinner." I reasoned.

He laughed in what sounded like relief.

"That sounds lovely. I will call you at seven."

"Seven sounds great." I agreed.

"I will be thinking of you all night. Have a good night love."

"I will dream of you. Goodnight Edward, I love you." I breathed

"I will be with you tomorrow my love, goodnight" the truth of his promise was evident in his tone.

"Bye" I sighed.

"Until tomorrow." He breathed and he was gone.

I didn't sleep well that night just like the night before. I was tired and cranky when my alarm went off. I rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. I almost laughed when I saw my

reflection. I looked like crap. I hurried through my morning routine and drifted downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was already gone so I was on my own as usual. I grabbed a pop-tart and headed off to school for my last day of Edward deprivation.

I tried to focus on the lectures that were being given. I forced myself to take notes as much as I could but I found myself daydreaming most of the day about what would happen when

Edward came home. Would he be angry that I had figured out his secret or would he be relieved that he didn't have to hide from me any more? I spent lunch with Angela but if you asked

me what we talked about I would not have been able to tell you a word of it. I all but ran for my truck after gym. I was in a hurry to get home to get my homework done and dinner in the

oven. Charlie was in a hurry of his own tonight because he was leaving first thing in the morning for a weekend fishing trip with his friends from La Push.

I had just stepped out of the shower when my cell phone rang. I wrapped myself in a towel and ran for my bedroom.

"Edward" I sighed as a greeting.

We talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. I was exhausted but excited because it was midnight and Edward would be home in an hour. One hour and I would be

wrapped in the strong arms of my vampire, my love, my Edward.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Look out of the window, love" He said and I was out of bed and at the window just in time to see my Adonis emerging from the woods behind my house.

* * *

_**Up next is Edward's POV of the two days that they spent apart. I hope to post it tomorrow night. **_

**Did everyone see the New Moon Trailer last night? It was just enough of a teaser to make me want more. Damn, why isn't it November yet?! There are 171 more days until the movie release. I may explode!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that the update took so long. I have just been very busy. This was the last week of school and we had lots of programs and field day and stuff to attend.**

**I have a poll on my page. I am trying to decide what story to write next. This one only has about four or five more chapters. Please go vote! **

**Ok so to keep everyone up to date this chapter will be Edward's POV of the Wednesday and Thursday that BxE spent apart. Chapter 9 will be about Friday! Enjoy.**

* * *

When I left Bella's house I was almost completely under control but I quickly drained a deer just to be sure. I was planning on hunting with the family over the next two days so I didn't

overdo it.

Alice had gathered the family in the living room to give everyone a rundown of what had happened last night and they were all waiting for me when I arrived. Esme and Carlisle both

looked concerned. Emmett who had been there looked bored. Jasper looked sympathetic and Rose looked upset.

"I'm fine and so is Bella. I appreciate everyone's concern but I'm thirsty. Let's hunt."

"Are you sure son? We could stay here and talk awhile if you need to." Carlisle was such a good father.

"I promise that I'm okay. Em and Alice got there in time to stop anything bad from happening. I was even in control enough to kiss Bella before I left. I am fine."

'You kissed her?" Esme squealed.

"Don't get you hair in a knot he barely touched the top of her head with his lips." Emmett chuckled.

"Not true Em. Remember he kissed her on the lips right before you guys left." Alice reminded him.

"Wait? That was him kissing her? I just thought he was smelling her breath or something." He laughed. I could show you a real kiss Edward. Just watch Rose and I.

"No thanks Emmett." I snapped. "Now if everyone is done analyzing my love life I'd like to leave."

We ran for about two hours before we arrived at a small nature reserve that had an over abundance of bear and wolves.

Everyone began to give themselves over to their instincts and drift off towards their different prey. Rosalie and I hung back per our agreement yesterday.

I smiled tentatively at her and she glared at me.

_I will not be speaking out loud, brother dear. I will not take the chance of anyone hearing this and taking it all out of context._

"That's fine, Rose. You know that most of my conversations with Carlisle and Alice are conducted much the same way." I could give her privacy.

_I would really rather that you don't speak either. That is unless you need clarification on something._

I nodded.

_I'm not sure where to begin. I have kept all of this bottled up for so long. So let me just start at the beginning. First off I want you to know that I have absolutely no romantic feelings for you _

_whatsoever. I never have you are my bother and nothing else. Understood? _

She paused and I nodded but I was actually very confused as to where this was headed.

She walked over to a log at the edge of the trees in the opposite direction of where our family had entered the forest. She took off her jacket and sat on it on the wet ground with her

back resting on the fallen tree. I sat down beside her and she sighed heavily.

_Do you remember why I disliked you when we first met?_

I looked at her skeptically but one again nodded. I had a feeling that I would be doing that a lot this morning so I sighed as well.

_Okay well, then I don't need to remind you that I have always prided myself on being desired by every man that I have ever met or that I was beyond pissed off that you didn't want me. What I _

_don't think you do know however is that I had a fear that what had happened to me was the reason that you didn't want me. I was afraid that you thought of me as impure or unworthy_.

"No! Rosalie, no. I have never thought that way. I am sorry if" I began to apologize but she covered my mouth with her hand and growled angrily.

"What part of no talking didn't you understand?" She hissed.

"Sorry, please continue." I mumbled behind her hand.

_I hated you for it. I felt like you had judged me and I was livid. I had honestly hoped that once I had found Emmett that you would be jealous. I am vain enough to admit that I hoped that it would _

_be a case of you wanting what you couldn't have. I looked forward to telling you how utterly undesirable I found you and had found you since the first time I heard you speak. _

_That of course never happened but I was so in love with Emmett that I decided that it didn't matter anymore. I was done trying to catch your attention. _

_It wasn't until after I saw you interacting with other females that I realized that you weren't interested in anyone. I realized that you regarded every woman the way you did me. We were just _

_people. After you turned Tanya down Em asked me if you were gay. I considered it, but decided that you were just not interested in love or sex at all._

She let her mind drift and I was suddenly watching her conversation with Emmett about my sexuality.

"_**Whoa, hun, please tell me that Ed did not just say 'Thank you but I will have to decline the offer' to Tanya! She is a succubus for crying out loud. **_

_**Why would a guy who is completely unattached, and perpetually seventeen turn down a girl as sexy as her unless he's" he paused here apparently lost in a sudden **_

_**revelation "aww damn don't tell me that he's into men. I'd hate to have to feel all weird about wrestling and fighting him." He visibly shuddered after he said it.**_

"_**No Em, I just think that Carlisle was right. Edward just isn't into sex, period."**_

"Rosalie" I called bringing her back into the present.

_Sorry, now back to what I was saying. I was beyond furious when I realized what was going on with Bella an you. I convinced myself that this was just a passing fling and that you would get over _

_it soon. I was scared that when you moved on she would expose us out of anger but that was before I knew her. Our family means everything to me. So I couldn't allow that to happen. I tried to _

_like her, I tried to be civil for the sake of the family, I really did but when Alice told me that you and Bella were going to be intimate, I lost it. _

She paused in her mental tirade, she was breathing heavily seething with anger but trying to calm herself.

_I was stunned. I couldn't comprehend the reason behind her anger._

_Once she had calmed herself physically and her thoughts were less chaotic she began her explanation again._

_Somewhere in my mind I knew that I was being irrationally and idiotic but all I could think was that I had been right in the beginning. You really didn't want me because I wasn't a virgin anymore. _

_I wasn't pure like Bella. I told myself that you had turned Tanya down for the same reason and all of the others who had thrown themselves at you as well. I assumed that you had seen all of _

_their sexual conquests in their thoughts and that's why you always said no. I wanted to scream and yell at you for treating all of us like we were below you. I wanted to hate you for it. I did hate _

_Bella for it, I saw her as everything I could never be innocent, the object of your affections and of course human. I needed to get all of this off of my chest before we talked today so I sat down _

_with Carlisle last night and he helped me to put all of this into perspective. I realize now that it has nothing to do with me or anyone else. You were only meant to love Bella the same way I was _

_only ever meant to love Emmett. My jealousy has no basis and I am sorry. There I said it but don't get used to it. You won't hear it again. _

I nodded and smiled sadly at her. I was upset that I had hurt my oldest sibling but relieved to finally know what was wrong with her.

I pulled her into a hug before she could pull away and whispered in her ear

"For what it's worth Rose, I have always thought you were beautiful but I prefer brunettes." I released her and we both laughed and headed out to find our family.

It was mid afternoon when Alice came flitting up beside me distracting me and allowing my prey a chance to run. I started to give chase but she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked as she jerked me to a stop.

She didn't answer but showed me a vision of Bella sitting at her decrepit computer typing. All of a sudden she gasped and said in a whispered rush 'Edward is a vampire' then the vision

went black.

"Is that all you saw?" I asked more calmly then I felt. I knew that she was going to figure it out but now that I heard the words come from her mouth I was horrified that she knew and

beyond terrified that she was going to leave me now.

No, but I'm not going to show you the rest unless you tell me what Rose and you chatted about this morning. She smiled smugly but her face dropped when she saw my expression.

"I would never betray Rosalie that way she is my sister just as you are, Alice." I scolded her.

_Please Edward. I know it has to be something good. I saw how pissed she was._

I shook my head and she became smug once more as she showed me Bella.

**My love was at school. She was lying outside on a bench in the quad with her head in Mike Newton's lap. Her eyes were closed and he was running his vile fingers **

**through her ****hair. I noticed that she was wearing the same clothes that she wore when she had discovered my secret.**

I fell to the ground holding my head.

"No, please god no. Tell me that's not going to happen. Alice, please." I breathed choking back the sob that was threatening to explode from my chest.

"It already happened Edward." She whispered lowering herself to my level.

"Why, Alice, why?" I cried not being able to hold back my sobs any longer.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. It's not what you think. I am so sorry. I am nosy and that was mean. Here watch all of it." she sobbed with me.

_**Bella was sitting in her first class of the day. She looked lost in thought. She seemed confused and upset. All of a sudden she tried to stand but collapsed and fainted. Mike **_

_**Newton and a boy named Lee volunteered to take Bella to the nurse but Newton decided to sit on the bench instead once they were out of sight of the class.**_

'_**I will stay here with Bella while you go and get the nurse and have Mrs. Goff call her dad. I think the fresh air will do her some good.' **_

_**Lee ran off towards the office after he helped Mike lower my love onto the bench. Mike sat down on the edge but scooted over until he could lift Bella's head into his lap. **_

_**The nurse and the principal came and took her to the nurse's office and the her father came and took her home. She came to just as he laid her in her bed.**_

She was fine. I would have to deal with Newton later.

_I'm sorry Edward, really._

Alice's thoughts were nothing but apologetic now and I forgave her. I was still upset though so I decided to call my Bella just to make sure that she was all right. I tried her cell phone but

she didn't answer. I didn't leave a message. I dialed her father's house and was getting ready to hang up after the sixth ring but I heard her pick up.

"Hello?" she was panting and sounded as if she had been running.

"Bella love are you all right?" I asked worried that she might be sick.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just had to run for the phone. How are you?" she sounded eager to talk and I wondered if she had made her discovery yet.

"I am well. I'm sorry that you had to run for the phone. I miss you." I sighed the last part realizing that missed was a understatement.

"I miss you too." she breathed.

"I will be home around one am Friday would you like for me to come over then or wait until time for school?" I was wary of asking. I wondered if she would want to talk to me again after

she found out or if this was the last time we would talk.

"Um, well I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." she mumbled.

I inhaled sharply thinking that this was were she would tell me to stay away from her. "About what?"

"School on Friday. I was hoping that we could not go." she rushed through the words.

"That could be arranged. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" I replied playfully thankful that she didn't order me away yet.

"Of course, I miss you like crazy. I love you." she said happily and my silent heart skipped a beat.

"As I love you, my Bella." We were silent for a few moments and I wondered if she was okay.

"I hate do say goodbye but Charlie will be home in half an hour and I haven't even started cooking yet." She seemed reluctant to end our call.

"Did you have that much homework, love? Or were you just missing me so much that you lost track of time?" I teased.

"While I was missing you to the point of distraction all day the reason I haven't started dinner is that I have been doing some research." Research, was that what she was doing at her

computer? Does she already know? Is that why she didn't answer my question directly?

"Edward?" she asked after a few moments breaking my train of thought.

"Yes? I'm here. I was just thinking." I answered.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked warily.

"About how you avoided my question earlier. When I asked if I should come over when I get home or if I should wait until the morning, you changed the subject." I said sadly knowing

that I was asking her to tell me if I still had a place in her life.

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious that I wanted you here as soon as possible. I just wanted you to be prepared for my Friday plan." she explained but all I heard was that she wanted me

still. I expressed my gratitude for that.

"Thank you. I will see you as soon as possible. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow afternoon?"

She was quiet for a moment before she simply said "no."

"May I ask why not?" I asked as my heart was shattering.

"Sure, I want you to call me tomorrow evening so that we can talk until you get here. If you call in the afternoon we will have the interruption of homework and dinner." She never said or

did what I expected her to I laughed in relief before responding.

"That sounds lovely. I will call you at seven."

"Seven sounds great." she agreed instantly.

"I will be thinking of you all night. Have a good night love." I all but purred.

"I will dream of you. Goodnight Edward, I love you." she breathed.

"I will be with you tomorrow my love, goodnight" I promised

"Bye" she sighed.

"Until tomorrow," I whispered and hung up.

My mind was racing. I wasn't sure if she knew yet but For now I put it out of my head so that I could concentrate on my happiness that she still wanted me and finally give myself over to

my senses for the hunt.

Alice stayed away from me for the remainder of day despite the fact that I had told her several times that I wasn't angry or upset with her. Jasper had even tried to tell her that he felt no

negative emotions coming from me. It was around sunrise when she came up to me. I was finishing up a black bear that Emmett had missed.

She threw her arms around my waist and sobbed into my shirt.

_I'm sorry Edward. I really never meant to hurt you. You know that I love you. You are my brother and I was just awful to you._

"Alice, please. This is unnecessary, I have already forgiven you. You were just trying to get me to gossip with you. I understand. Really, I do. Just please don't do it again." I said

soothingly as I hugged her tightly.

"I promise Edward." She mumbled and drew back with a smile on her face.

I will see you at home after you talk to Bella, Jazz has something planned for us. Bye." She bounced away after planting a kiss on my cheek.

I took down a couple of elk and a wolf and then headed out to find Carlisle to let him know that I was going to head home.

It was almost one in the afternoon when I arrived at the house. I hurried upstairs to shower. I had decided to go to the school and watch Bella through the minds of those around her

much as I had done the Wednesday before the ball.

I propped myself up on the trunk a maple tree and filtered through the minds of the humans until I found my love. She was sitting at our lab table looking very depressed. She kept

glancing at my seat and sighing. I was reluctant to hope that she was missing me. I caught a glimpse of her as she walked out of the school on her way to gym and had to hold myself in

place so that I didn't run out to her and kiss her. I watched her fumble her way through gym and sat mesmerized as she walked through the sunlight on her way to her truck. She was

radiant in the sun. Her hair had a shine to it that couldn't be seen in the cloudy weather that Forks was famous for. Her eyes were sad but held a glow that I hadn't seen before. I missed

her more that moment than I had since I had left her room two nights ago.

I decided that I needed to do something productive while I waited for the sun to go down. I had told her that we wouldn't be home until very late and I had decided to give her that time

to process what she had discovered and not run over to her house as the sun began to set.

I had just made it back to the house when my cell started ringing. The caller ID said it was Alice.

"Hello Alice"

"Hi Edward. I just wanted to let you know that you and Bella will have from 6am Saturday morning until nine pm on Sunday night alone. Her dad is going on a weekend fishing trip. His trip

couldn't have come at a better time if I had planned it myself." she giggled.

"Thanks for the information Alice. Do you know what's going to happen when I see her tonight?"

"I do but I think that you should just let it happen. I think you going over there knowing how it's going to turn out may be unfair to Bella. Have fun, bye" she hung up before I could

respond.

"Thanks pixie" I growled then stuck my tongue out hoping that she saw me.

She did say that Bella and I had the whole weekend together so I clung to that for hope that we may be okay and began to make plans for Saturday. Tomorrow was Bella's day. We were

going to skip school together and I planned on just following her lead the whole day. Saturday I was going to take her to my favorite place in Forks aside from her room; my meadow.

It was ten to seven when I finished finalizing my plan so I decided to call Bella early.

The phone rang three times before my love answered.

"Edward" she sighed sweetly like just saying my name eased her mind.

"Ah, my love it's wonderful to her your voice." I said in the same tone.

We fell into a comfortable conversation and I found my self pacing back and forth in the living room of my house waiting for the time when I could see her.

It was around eleven thirty when my family came home. Alice and Jasper were with them.

_I told everyone about school tomorrow _Alice told me in her thoughts.

I nodded that I had heard her.

I told everyone in a tone and at a speed that Bella couldn't hear that I was leaving to go to her house and wouldn't be home until Sunday. I ignored their thoughts as I ran to her house.

I noticed that she had gone quiet and I could hear her heart speed up. I was hoping that she had just realized how close the time was to when I had said that I would be home.

I was about to find out.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she must have been lost in thought because she sounded a bit confused.

"Look out of the window, love" I whispered and heard her heart take off and her feet running across the floor. She was at the window with it thrown open when I emerged from the

woods. Her smile took my unnecessary breath away. I ran for the tree by her window to climb up to her. I was excited and terrified. This was going to either be the best or worst night of

my very long existence.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Twilight is Stephenie's sandbox I just like to play in it._**

**I am back from vacation. I am so very sorry about the delay but I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me. This story is NOT over.**

* * *

Bella wasted no time when I climbed into her window, she was throwing herself into my arms before my feet were firmly planted on the floor. I almost toppled over but managed to

steady myself and pull her into an embrace.

"Sorry, I just missed you," she mumbled embarrassed into my chest.

"As I missed you, love," I smiled and pressed my lips into her hair.

She continued to hold onto me and breath deeply as if she was acclimating herself to my scent. I took the opportunity to do the same. She smelled as luscious as always. I clung to her as

tightly as possible without hurting. I didn't know how much time I had left with her and I didn't want to waste a moment of it.

We stood embracing each other for several minutes before she started to pull away. I started to brace myself for what was coming. She knew and she was going to send me away.

"Edward" she whispered, "there are a few things that I'd like to talk to you about but I…" she trailed off blushing and looking intently at the floor. I wondered what would cause this

reaction to knowing my vile secret.

"You what, love?" I questioned hesitantly.

She took a deep breath before raising her eyes to meet mine. Her face was still tinted pink with her blush.

"I was hoping that we could put that off until tomorrow morning. I want you to hold me tonight. I have missed you so much," she murmured looking down again. I put my fingers gently

under her chin and raised her eyes to meet my gaze.

"I would love nothing more than to hold you all night." I said with conviction.

She answering smile was dizzying. It took her less than a second to pull herself back into my arms. I was glad to have a few more hours with her but I was wary of the resulting panic

and fear that would surely occur while she slept.

She dropped her arms from around my neck and took my hand to lead me over to her bed. She pushed my shoulders for me to sit down and I obliged. She curled up in my lap and I held

her tightly.

"Before I go to sleep I need for you to answer one question for me," she whispered into my neck.

"Anything" I promised. She knew the truth all that was left was the details.

"Do you really love me?" she asked so quietly that I almost missed it.

"With my whole heart. You are my life Bella. Of course, I love you." I answered instantly. I was surprised by the question but happy to be able to say the words again anyway.

"Then that's all I need to know. I love you too, Edward." She whispered happily.

She stood up from my lap then and pushed my shoulders again. I laid down on her small bed and arranged myself so that she had room to lie beside me. She shook her head and

motioned for me to scoot towards the middle. I raised an eyebrow in question but complied none the less. She climbed on top of me laying flush against my body with her head resting

upon my chest where my heart lay unbeating. I wrapped my arms around her but I was wary of the intimacy of this position. I had never laid like this with anyone before and I felt that it

was most inappropriate but I have to admit that being this close to her made me exceptional happy. I would lay like this all night if she asked me to. I would do anything to be close to

Bella for a little longer.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Just that I love you and that I'm glad that I have finally found a position to sleep that will alert me if you try to leave. Oh and that you smell like heaven." I felt her cheeks heat up at her

admission.

I chuckled and tightened my hold on her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked timidly.

"Just that I love you and how happy I am that you love me as well. Oh and that you smell like heaven." We both laughed at my answer and then she yawned.

"Are you truly comfortable enough to sleep like this love? I know that my chest must be cold and very hard." Her comfort was more important than my need to be close to her.

"I'm completely comfortable right here. I fell like I am home when I am in your arms, Edward, " she mumbled sleepily before yawning again. I kissed the top of her head and hummed to

her as she drifted off to sleep.

Bella slept peacefully all night. She spoke only once. She called out for me and asked me to stay. It made my heart swell to know that even now that she knew I was a soulless monster

she wanted to be with me. Even if it was only in her dreams. I tried to take comfort in the fact that she wanted me to hold her tonight and that she said that she still loves me. I was

afraid that it was because she only suspected that I was a vampire. My chest constricted with the thought that she would run away from me screaming once the truth was confirmed.

I tried to replay the images that Alice had given me before of Bella and I together still in love but I found that they were clouded with my fear and doubts.

The sun had been up for about an hour when Bella began to stir. She pressed herself close to me and buried her face in my chest. I drank in as much of her as I could before it was too

late. I tightened my grip on her and kissed her eyelids as they began to flutter.

"Good morning Edward" she mumbled sleepily before yawning and stretching out beside me.

"That it is my love" I tried to infuse my voice with as much joy as I muster but I think Bella noticed my less than happy mood because she frowned slightly.

She kissed my lips lightly before pulling away from me and rolling out of bed mumbling something about stupid human needs. I didn't think that I was supposed to hear her.

I made her breakfast and sat with her while she ate. Worrying every time she opened her perfect little mouth that she was going to utter the words that would break me but she never

did. We just made the same easy conversation that we always did. I was beginning to think that Alice's visions were off and that Bella didn't know that I was a vampire.

When she was finished eating and had we had cleaned the kitchen I caught her staring at me intently. She had a very thoughtful expression and it almost looked as though she was

examining me. I began to feel sort of self conscious so I decided to occupy her mind before I lost mine.

"So what are we doing today? It was your idea to skip class today after all." I raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do is fine. I just really missed you and thought we could spend some alone time talking."

Her heart began to beat rapidly and she looked nervous as she chewed on her bottom lip. Oh how I wish I could see into her mind just once.

She said that she wanted to talk. I had no experience in this type of thing but from what I have gathered from normal human relationships it is never a good thing when a woman tells a

man that they need to talk. Bella is not like other humans, maybe this won't be so bad after all. I let my mind drift and decided that if today was to be my last day in her angelic presence I

was going to enjoy it thoroughly.

"I'd like to take you somewhere special and then we can talk all you want to." I looked deep into her soulful eyes and silently pleaded for just a little more time with her. Her eyes seemed

to glaze over and become unfocused as she stared into my eyes. She shook her head as if she were trying to clear it.

"Somewhere special?" I nodded "Okay let's go."

I didn't want to waste even a moment of our time together so I decided that we would drive her -for lack of a better word- truck instead of running home to get my car. She consented to

let me drive since she didn't know where we were going but complained not only because of how hard I was pushing her senior citizen vehicle but also because I was keeping her in the

dark as to our destination. Her annoyance was oddly endearing to me.

I parked at the end of the pavement and was out of the truck and opening Bella's door for her before she had time to blink. I took her hand and helped her out.

"Wow, you are fast," she said breathlessly. I chuckled at her tone.

"That was nothing, hop on my back and I will show you how fast I can really move." I smiled crookedly at her and she blushed a lovely rose color. I turned and knelt down and she

climbed up on my back. The warmth was incredible. I stood up and she clutched me as tight as she could with her arms and wrapped her legs around my waist as tight as her fragile legs

allowed her to. I found it difficult to remain gentlemanly but managed to with great effort.

"Hold on tight my love, I am going to be going pretty fast. You may want to close your eyes, the wind may make them sting." she immediately tightened her grip on me and buried her

face in my neck. I had to suppress a growl of pleasure that was building in my chest. The contact between us was heavenly. I took off at top speed running towards the place that I once

regarded as my sanctuary. Bella's bedroom had replaced my meadow as my favorite place.

Even in the shade of the clouds the meadow was beautiful. Bella's presence added the last missing piece to the serenity and I truly felt as if I was home. I gently lowered Bella to the

ground and watched her as she looked around the meadow with an awestruck expression.

"Edward, it's beautiful," she whispered as if talking any louder would disturb the tranquility surrounding us.

"Yes," I agreed "now that you are here it is perfect." I closed the distance between us and took her into my arms and kissed her sweet lips. We stood kissing each other for what could

have been hours before my phone began to buzz to interrupt us. We both ignored it ringing the first four times but the fifth time it began to ring Bella pulled away and laid her head

against my chest, I growled in frustration and she giggled.

"You better answer it," she whispered and pulled away from me to sit down in the grass. I plopped down beside her and flipped open my phone.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I grumbled.

"Sorry to bother you Edward but I just saw that the sun will be coming out very soon. Bella is going to see you. I tried to warn you in time but you didn't answer until it was too late.

Even if you leave right now you will still be exposed," she sounded so upset.

"It's okay, Alice. She already knows, so I suppose it had to happen some time right?" I sighed in resignation.

"True and it is so funny," she laughed as she hung up. I was confused as to her mood swing but decided to ignore it for now. I had to prepare Bella so that she wouldn't be completely

taken by surprise when she saw the monster that I truly am. I took a deep unneeded breath to steady my nerves.

"That was Alice on the phone she says that the" I was cut off by Bella screaming my name in a panic and throwing herself on top of me.

"What's wrong?" I called from below her as she used her jacket to cover my head.

"The sun is out. Don't worry I have you covered completely. As soon as it moves behind a cloud you should run for the shade." she was speaking so quickly that I almost didn't catch it all.

I suddenly understood what Alice found funny and had to admit to myself that it would be humorous under different circumstances.

"Bella," I began but she cut me off again.

"No, Edward. I will be fine. Don't worry about me just save yourself." I could feel her pulse racing and hear the panic and fear in her voice.

"Bella, listen to me, the sun won't hurt me." I told her quickly so that she'd let me get through it.

"What?" she said confused.

"I said that the sun won't hurt me. If you release me I will show you." I said slower so that she could understand me.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

I lifted her off of me carefully showing her myself monstrous self in the process.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for her screams of terror but they never came. All I heard was her gasp. I opened my eyes and she sat gaping at me with an expression that was a

mix of shock, admiration and wonder.

"Are you scared?" I asked her not wanting to hear the answer.

"Not at all. You're beautiful. Your skin it's like diamonds." she said in a tone that reflected her awe. She reached over and stroked the back of my hand before pulling it into her lap so that

she could inspect it more closely.

"Wow" she whispered, "I guess I was wrong." she looked at my hand quizzically as if it held the answers that she was in need of.

I knew that she thought she had made the wrong assumption about me being a vampire. I was relieved for a moment but I debated with myself whether it was better to keep her in the

dark or not. On one hand I wanted her never have to know the true horror of what I am but on the other I wanted to have no secrets between us. I wanted to deserve the trust that I

saw in her eyes every time she stared into mine. The desire for her to really know me won out.

"No love, you weren't wrong. I am exactly what you think I am." I told her in a soothing voice.

"What? How do you know what I think you are? And if you are what I think you are why are you not burning up right now?" her voice was rising with each question that she asked.

"Calm down, love. One question at a time. I will tell you anything that you want to know."

"Really?" she asked warily.

"Yes, really. Now to answer the questions that you have already asked: Alice saw you having an epiphany while we were gone so that's how I know that you know I am a vampire. The

sun burning me is a myth." I carefully monitored her heart rate and her breathing to make sure that she wasn't going into shock or wasn't too frightened. I had just admitted to being a

monster after all. Her heart sped up but not dangerously so and then evened off as she gazed into my eyes.

"Okay, so the sun thing is a myth what else about um, v-vampires isn't true?" she asked quietly.

"Let's see what are the things in popular vampire canon isn't true. We are effected by garlic, it just stinks. You know that we have extra sensitive noses. Crosses and holy water don't

bother us either. That is just something that humans have made up to make them thing that they have a chance. A stake through the heart won't kill me, in fact very little will actually

even hurt me. Oh, and we don't sleep in coffins. In fact, we don't sleep at all." I stopped talking to make sure that she was still okay. Her head was cocked to one side ans though she

was deep in thought and she looked confused.

"You don't sleep? Then what have you been doing at night when you come to my room? I thought you were sleeping with me." she blushed as she said the last part and looked away

embarrassed by the double meaning in her words.

"It's not possible for me to sleep, love. I have been lying beside you at night watching you sleep. I find you completely fascinating when you sleep." I admitted.

"Oh okay then." she said coolly as if it didn't matter that a predator just admitted to be lying in her bed every night watching her sleep.

"Why aren't you afraid?" I asked bluntly in frustration.

She looked taken aback by my tone but answered my question in a calming voice.

"Edward, do remember last night when I asked if you really loved me?" I nodded "Well I already knew what you were and I had decided that as long as you loved me that it didn't

matter."

I was stunned in to silence. She took this opportunity to place herself in my lap and wrap her arms around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pressed my cheek

into her hair.

"I love you Edward Cullen. Every part of you and nothing you can say or do will change that." she said confidently as she pressed her warm lips to mine.

"As I love you Isabella Swan." I said letting all the love I felt leak into my voice as I leaned in to press my lips to hers once again. Kissing Bella was a joy that I thought that I was going to

lose today. I was in shock that Bella would want me even thought she knew the truth.

We spent most of the day sitting in the grass in the center of the meadow talking about my life as a vampire and what little I remember of my human life. I was a little afraid to tell Bella

that i was in fact over a hundred years old but she looked excited by that fact and launched into a new line of questioning about the historical event that I had 'lived' through.

The sun was begining to set when Bella's stomach made itself known. Bella blushed as it rumbled.

"Come on love, let's get you some dinner." I stood and offered her my hand. She climbed on my back and we were back at her truck in no time. I stopped at the dinner in town and Bella

got herself and her father some take out. The police cruiser wasn't in the driveway when we got there but I could hear the chief's thoughts so I knew he was close by.

I help Bella out of the truck and told her that I would be back when her father was asleep. I brushed my lips across her cheek and held the door open for her. I was just inside the tree

line across the street from her house when her father pulled into the drive. I decided to ask Bella when I could meet him when I came back later. I took off towards my house knowing

that I was in for a ribbing from my siblings for the sun thing but I found that I didn't care because Bella knew the whole truth and she still wanted me. I was happier than I had ever been

in my entire existance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Please Read!**

**I'd like to take a minute to thank all of my wonderful reader for being patient with me. I know that it has been a long while since I updated and everyone has been very kind in their reviews and PMs. **

**I want to especially thank _SnappleApple450_ for all of her help. She has held me up and listened to me wallow in my problems and helped me see that everything will work out fine. **

**Thanks Jennifer, you are a true friend and I owe you so much. This chapter is for you!**

**I own nothing but this storyline, my Pilates mat and a new appreciation for my dearest friends Ben and Jerry.**

* * *

I was fully expecting Emmett to pounce on me with jokes about Bella and the sun as soon as I entered the house but he was unusually quiet tonight. He merely looked up and nodded in greeting and returned to the game that he and Jasper were playing on the Xbox360.

Both of their thoughts consisting only of strategic moves as they tried to annihilate each others characters. I politely declined an invitation to play from Jasper and asked where the rest of the family were. I may have gotten lucky and Alice hadn't spoken with anyone about my embarrassing moment today. According to Jasper's thoughts Alice, Rosalie and Esme had been out for most of he evening and Carlisle was still at work. I smiled thinking that Alice had kept her mouth shut for once as I sat down at my piano. My fingers guided themselves of the keys playing a medley of the compositions that I had written.

I let my mind drift back to the events of this afternoon. Bella and I had declared ourselves to each other and I had shown her who I really am. She had tried to protect me in the most adorable way and I will never forget the way it felt to hold her as I ran. It was the most exhilarating run I had ever experienced.

"Edward, did you hear me son?" Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts. I was so engrossed in my day dreaming that I hadn't even heard him come in. I paused my fingers over the keys and started to turn to ask him to repeat his question but Emmett began screaming for help as he lunged for me and threw me to the ground and deftly rolled me under the piano pinning me to the ground there.

"Don't worry Edward. I will protect you. As soon as the coast is clear I want you to grab Carlisle's jacket and cover yourself, then run for your room as fast as you can." he yelled.

'Emmett," I growled

"No Edward, I know what you're going to say but don't worry about me I will be fine save yourself." He whispered as he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Cloud" Jasper called from the couch and Emmett snatched Carlisle's jacket that was folded across his arm and threw it over my head and then pushed me towards the stairs.

"Run Edward, run!" he shouted from under my piano.

I ripped the jacket off of my head and spun around to face him.

"Very mature, Emmett." I seethed glaring at him.

"And you" I said turning my glare to Jasper, "I expected more from you."

I stomped my way to my room ignoring Carlisle asking what was wrong and the thoughts of amusement and remorse from my brothers. I lay on my couch listening to music waiting until it was time to go and see my love again.

I heard the girls come home but I made no move to acknowledge them even as I heard Alice explaining to Carlisle what had happened with Bella and subsequently Emmett.

I blocked out their thoughts and concentrated on the music floating around the room. It felt like moments later that Alice was knocking on my door.

"Edward, I have been calling you in my thoughts for over an hour. Bella is already asleep. She tried to stay awake until you got there but she couldn't make it."

I looked at my watch, surprised that it was already half past one in the morning.

"No need to thank me, just tell Bella I said hi" Alice called as she took off back down the stairs. I jumped from my window and took off towards Bella's house. I briefly wondered why it is that I never actually passed on Alice's greetings to Bella and came to the conclusion that I just didn't want to share my time with Bella in even the smallest increments. even if it was just a small greeting from my favorite sister.

* * *

Her breathing was even and her heart rate slow when I crawled in her window indicating that she was indeed asleep. She stirred a little when I took a step towards the bead and jolted up into a sitting position as I slowly lowered myself onto the foot of her bed.

She sat wide-eyed and looked scared out of her mind.

I worried that it was me that she was scared of but then my mind registered the fact that it was too dark to see who was in her room.

"Bella, relax; it's only me." I whispered in my most soothing voice and she instantly relaxed.

She laid back down moving over slightly to make room for me to join her. I lay down next to her and she scooted as close as she could to me molding herself to my side leaving no space in between us. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I nestled my face into her hair, taking in her scent. She inhaled deeply seeming to do the same. I smiled to myself relishing in this tender moment. She sighed; contentedly it sounded like, and tried to pull me to closer to her.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear softly, "I love you."

She moved on to her side resting an arm over mine. Lacing my fingers through hers, I squeezed her hand before gently rubbing it with the pad of my thumb.

"I love you too, Edward," she breathed.

I held her closer and tighter. I couldn't get close enough to my angel. Softly she kissed my cheek before settling back in her comfortable position next to me. I closed my eyes in happy splendor. If this wasn't heaven, then it was pretty darn close. I could feel my breathing slowing down its rhythm; I felt as if I was falling asleep after a while. But then Bella spoke.

"you know Edward, I have never felt this way about anyone before and I just wanted you to know that you are the only one I will ever love no matter how long I live." she whispered. I felt as if this conversation had a point that I was missing but I would never pass up an opportunity to tell Bella how I felt about her.

"You know, Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before either," I softly spoke. "I'd give anything to be human again just so I could go through life with you as we should."

She snuggled impossibly closer into me, I held her as tightly as I dared.

I sighed contentedly then she broke the silence.

"I know," she simply answered matching my earlier volume, "because that's how I feel about becoming . . . one of you."

I froze instantly. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I knew that Alice had seen this put I had assumed that I would have more time to prepare a defense.

"Bella," My voice pleaded raspy, but she cut me off by turning over to face me.

"Edward," she said matching my tone once more, "you always say you want to know what I'm thinking, so I'm telling you that's exactly how I feel. I can't help it or excuse it. It just is," she paused for a moment searching her mind for a way to make me see her point I guess, while searching my eyes for something. She must have found what she was looking for because her lips curled up into a small smile.

"And as terrifying as that may seem or be for you, you feel the exact same way as I do."

I stared back into her eyes for a moment, trying to arrange my thoughts. I exhaled heavily after a moment, releasing a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I closed my eyes for a moment to break her piercing gaze, so that I could think clearly, before opening them again.

"That may be," I agreed "but how can you possibly know that this is what you want?" I asked seriously.

She smiled slightly before answering.

"Because," she began, "I want you mind, heart, body and soul." she whispered sweetly.

"Bella, I have no soul," I said sadly.

"Yes you do," she quickly replied staring into my eyes, "I see it every time I look into your eyes. You have a beautiful, loving soul."

I sighed and looked her straight in the eye speaking the words that I felt would send her running and screaming from me.

"Vampires are soulless monsters Bella, and even if I had one it would be as black as night. I have killed people in the past Bella; remember what I told you earlier."

"Edward Cullen," she whisper yelled at me as she sat up again, "Vampires are absolutely not soulless. Do you honestly believe Carlisle or Esme have no soul?" she pause waiting for my answer but continued on as I just looked at her in awe wondering if she realized that she just asked the question that plagued my thoughts often. Were people as compassionate and loving as my adopted parents even capable of being without a soul? I started to contemplate this as I had done many times before but Bella's voice brought me back to the present.

"And I don't care if you killed people in the past. They were horrible, horrible creatures and deserved worse than you gave them. Besides, everyone is entitled to a second chance."

She was breathing heavily by the end of her little rant.

"You are remarkable, you know that?" I asked smiling.

"Well," she said with a toying smile, "I may be, but you're extraordinary."

I smiled that lop-sided smile that I had noticed made her heart skip a beat and she melted back into my side immediately.

"Can we talk about this later love? You need your sleep," I whispered before drawing her in for a kiss. My cold hard lips gently brushed against her warm soft ones, quickly changing tempo as I felt her heart rate pulsing faster awakening my body.

Her soft warm hands softly stroked my back as she held me close. She eventually entangled both of her hands in my hair holding my head to hers as much as she could. My fingers, already curled in her hair, quickly undid themselves and skirted down her spine. I stopped after a moment realizing that this was going too far. I held her and let her cool down in my arms as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

Feeling high off her kiss and holding her close, I knew I never wanted this moment to end. I closed my eyes, soaking in this feeling hoping I would continue to have nights like this for the rest of my existence. I realized in this moment just how much I would enjoy Bella being with me for eternity. I felt her shift after a while trying to make herself comfortable. But then, just as she was about to drift off to sleep once more, she called to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" I breathed in her ear. She shuddered at the effect of my lips being that close to her.

She fluttered her eyes open looking around to find me. I was lying on my back, with my hands behind my head on the pillow. Slowly she inched even closer to me, resting her head on my cool marble chest. Gently I reached up and began to stroke her hair, playing with a strand every now and then. I could hear her breathing steadily and knew she felt as content as I did but I was growing impatient for her to tell me what was on her mind.

A silvery pool of moonlight quietly crept through the window and spilled across the wooden floor and onto the foot of the bed. I stared at it, reminding me somewhat of Bella's creamy skin. I was beginning to grow anxious, wondering what brought her back from the edge of sleep and ad her calling my name.

I quietly asked, "What are thinking of right now?"

Smiling shyly, she rubbed her cheek into my shirt burrowing herself into my chest before answering. "How much I love the moonlight."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I thought about the fact that we were sharing the same train of thought.

"Yes, the moonlight is rather becoming." I whispered looking at the angel in my arms.

"Yes," she agreed, "like you.

Like me? How did she come to that conclusion? I couldn't stop myself before I was asking her the question floating around in my head.

"How so?" She blushed and looked down at the moonlight streaming in from her window and flowing onto her bed.

"Well, it's silvery and shimmers like your skin in the sun, and it's cool and peaceful and lightens the dark like you do to me. That and it dazzles and enchants people too."

I nodded my head slowly, taking in her words and processing them. Feeling another smile coming on, I held her close and smiled drinking in her scent, this tender moment, everything that made this night seem magical and so very real. The way she regarded me was completely ludicrous but I could understand her line of thinking and was beyond flattered that my angel loved my so much.

"Well," I murmured after a bit, "I must admit I never thought of it that way before." I tenderly kissed the top of her head before continuing. "But, I think I'll enjoy a full moon more now."

"Why's that?" the question left her lips instantly.

"Because it will remind me of you and this quiet night we shared."

I smiled as I raised my head to look at her. She stopped looking at the silvery pool of moonshine to stare back at me. She smiled at me before I inched closer to her face and softly kissed her lips. Returning the gesture, she kissed me back before I had to rein myself in and break away. I leaned back into her and sweetly gracing her forehead with another kiss.

"Now, my love, you need sleep."

She yawned and nodded and drifted off in my arms to hopefully have peaceful dreams.

**A/N: It feels so good to be back. I hope to have another update for you guys by Monday. The was just a little filler and some fluff to thank you all for your love!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Twilight but I do like to pretend that I do. I don't own Wuthering Heights, and I don't own Sunset Lanes either but it really is the name of the only bowling alley in Forks, WA! I looked it up!**_

* * *

I reluctantly pulled myself from my place beside my love moving to hide in her closet just before her father came stumbling sleepily into her room at about five thirty. He quickly made his way over to her bed and called out to her quietly.

"Bells, wake up."

"Dad?" she questioned groggily before gasping and bolting straight up in her bed whipping her head around as though she was frantically searching for something.

"Are you okay Bella?" Chief Swan asked quietly.

Bella shook her head as if she were trying to wake herself up and looked up at her father warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you need dad?" She asked staring at him but then quickly resumed her previous activity of scanning her room for something. I almost laughed when I realized that she was looking for me.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I headed out this morning. I left you some money for food on the table in the kitchen and you have my cell number but I left the numbers for Sue Clearwater and Billy's house on the fridge for you as well. If you need me don't hesitate to call. Billy's son will be at home all weekend if you want to hangout up there, I'm sure he'd love to see you again and you can visit Leah and Seth as well."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He straightened up and headed for the door.

"Thanks dad. I will call if I need anything but I will probably be spending a lot of time with Alice and Edward."

_Edward? Huh, I don't think I like the sound of that._

"Explain that please?" Chief Swan said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Bella blushed deeply and sighed.

"Alice is one of my best friends and Edward is my boyfriend. I was just saying that I will probably be over at their house a lot. I didn't think you would mind. I mean after all their dad is a doctor. I might be safer there than anyplace else."

Safer? In a house full of vampires? Only Bella would think that way.

"Alright Bells. You can go over to the Cullen's place but I don't want you and that boy here alone, got it?" He said sternly.

She nodded and blushed as she lay back down in bed trying to get comfortable.

"Oh and Bella, I want to meet this _Edward_ when I get home. Have him come over on Monday night for dinner." I didn't miss the way he sneered when he said my name.

_I can't believe some punk thinks he is good enough to date my daughter. I will make sure he knows that I am watching him on Monday. Maybe I can scare him into keeping their relationship strictly friends or better yet maybe he will break the whole thing off completely_.

Chief Swan's thoughts were almost humorous when he was angry. There was no force in this universe that would make me break things off with Bella.

I stayed hidden in the closet until I heard the front door close. Bella must have been listening for the same thing because as soon as her father's car started she called out to me.

"Edward? Are you still here?"

"Of course" I chuckled as I made my way back to her at vampire speed.

"You stayed" she sang as she threw her arms around my neck as I lowered myself to sit beside her in bed.

"There is no where else I would ever want to be my love," I whispered. I pressed my lips to her hair and she arranged herself into a more comfortable position. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably.

"Sleep my love, I will be here when you awake" I cooed as she snuggled into my side.

"I was afraid you'd listen to my dad and leave since we were alone" she mumbled sleepily.

"Your father didn't specifically say that you couldn't be here alone with me, just not with _that _boy and I am choosing to believe that he meant the boy from the reservation." I chuckled.

"What boy from La Push? Seth?"

"No, the Black boy. Your father seemed to remember that you quite enjoyed spending time with him when you were younger." I forced down the growl that was beginning to build in my chest at the thought of her enjoy the company of another man.

"Jacob? Yeah we had fun together; we made mud pies and played tag. I haven't seen him since I was 8 and he was 6. He was like a little brother to me," she mumbled as she yawned again.

It didn't make me feel any better about her father trying to push her to go and see him but it did make me feel better to know that she viewed him as a younger sibling.

'Sleep now love, we will talk when you wake up," I cooed in her ear and began to hum the melody that I had written for her. She succumbed to sleep quickly and didn't awake until after nine.

I kissed her lips gently as her eyes started to flutter up.

"Good morning, love" I purred as she stretched out beside me.

"Morning" she yawned and rolled out of bed. I raised a brow in question when she looked back at me.

"I need a minute to be a human" she smiled. I watched her gather up her things and head out to the bathroom. I quickly made her bed for her and made my way down to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Again I found myself lost as I looked through the refrigerator. I was just about to admit defeat and wait for Bella to come down to make her own breakfast when my phone rang. I didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Hello Alice"

"Good morning Edward," she sang. "If I were you I would make Bella some scrambled eggs and toast."

"I will do that. Thank you Alice."

"Oh and Edward, I know that this is your time with Bella but I was thinking that we could all go out together tonight, Em and Jazz want to go bowling."

"You think we could all go or you saw that we were all going?" I asked while chuckling.

She sighed heavily as if she were upset.

"Fine, I saw it but I was letting you think that you had the option to say no." she huffed in mock annoyance.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Alice. I will ask Bella if she wants to go and I will call you back later. I have to go so that I can have Bella's breakfast ready when she comes down stairs."

"Okay, bye Edward," she sang happily.

"Goodbye Alice," I laughed as I hung up.

I was buttering Bella's toast as she walked into the kitchen. She ate her breakfast quietly and I watched mesmerized by her. I had a hard time tearing my eyes from her mouth. I asked her about bowling and she agreed but had some errands and chores to attend to first.

I helped her clean the kitchen and living room and we were just starting on the laundry when the phone rang. I loaded the washer while she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella?" a woman inquired.

"It is? May I ask who this is?" Bella asked.

"It's Sue Clearwater, dear. I was wondering if you wanted to come up for dinner tonight? I hate to think of you all alone with your dad away." Sue Clearwater seemed like a nice woman but Bella was supposed to be with me tonight.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Clearwater but I already made plans for tonight. I am going out and then spending the night with a friend." Bella seemed genuinely sad that she couldn't go but something else made me file that thought away for later. Bella had mentioned staying the night with a friend and she had blushed a vivid scarlet color when she said it. I had assumed that she and I would be spending the entire weekend together. The voice on the phone interrupted my fretting.

"That's fine dear; we can get together another time. Just be careful and keep out of trouble. Bye now." Bella barely had time to say her own goodbye before I had her in my arms.

"I was under the impression that we were spending this weekend together, love. I must say that it makes me unbelievably sad that you have made plans with a friend. May I ask who you staying with tonight?" I asked in an overcurious tone. Her instant giggles had me smiling just because she was amused.

"Oh Edward" she managed between chuckles, "you are too cute when you're jealous. I was referring to you."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I meant that I was spending the night with you. I couldn't very well say that I was staying with my very attractive boyfriend alone all night in the same bed now could I? She'd call Charlie and he'd be here faster than even _you_ could run away." Before I could respond to that my phone buzzed again.

It was of course Alice.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Tell Bella that we are all so excited that staying is staying the night here. Jasper and I are at the mall right now picking out bedding for your room as well as some new pjs for her to keep here. Esme and Carlisle are at the furniture store getting the bed. It will be all ready to go when we get home from bowling tonight."

"Alice, calm down. Bella never agreed to spend the night at our house. She was just saying that so that people wouldn't ask her to stay with them." I explained.

"Really Edward? You know I am psychic, but if don't believe me ask her your self. I'll wait." she said smugly.

I sighed then looked down at the angel still wrapped in my arms.

"Love, what would you say if I asked you to spend the night at my house instead of here?" I asked cautiously.

"Really? You want me to stay with you? But wait, where will I seep? You have no bed remember?" she was vibrating with excitement. Hmm, maybe Alice was right after all. I have to admit the thought of holding my love all night in my bed appealed to my quite thoroughly

"It seems that Alice and Esme are out right now buying a bed for my room. So would you like to stay, love?" I found myself eager to hear her say yes.

"I'd love to." she yelled and blushed. I leaned down to brush my lips across hers.

"I told you so" Alice called out and I remembered that she was still on the phone.

"Yes you did. Now, if you'll excuse me Bella and I have some tings to do but we will see you at four for bowling." I hung up with waiting for her to respond and resumed the kiss that she had interrupted.

Bella and I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon running around Forks in her truck. We went grocery shopping, dropped off her father's dry cleaning, and returned her library books so that they wouldn't be overdue.

Bella packed a small bag with clothes for tomorrow as well as pajamas for tonight; not listening when I told her that Alice had already took care of it all. We drove her truck to my house so that if anyone came by her house would know that she was gone.

We left her truck in the garage and took the Volvo to the only bowling alley in Forks, Sunset Lanes.

* * *

Bella and I sat in the Volvo waiting for the others to arrive.

Bella was recounting to me her first and last experience at a bowling alley.

Her eyes looked pained and she had a distant look as she stared at her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath and began.

"I was 9, and I slipped on the oil that they use to keep the lane smooth. I started sliding at the foul area of the lane, and continued all the way down. Can't you just imagine my little body sliding down the lane, screaming at the top of my lungs? I got a strike, in the worst way possible. The owner of the bowling alley even called the paramedics to make sure I was alright. The whole entire bowling alley was staring at me. It was a horrific event in my past."

She looked over at me, with a confused expression on her face. I realized that she was expecting me to laugh at her or something.

"Bella, if you don't want to do this we can go some where else." I told her getting lost in her eyes.

"No!" she shouted, "I agreed to this so I could spend could some quality time with my boyfriend, and his brothers and sisters."

"You know they consider you their sister as much as I am their brother. Besides, I am positive that you will bowl wonderfully tonight," I told her honestly.

She looked up at me with a disbelieving smile so I took it upon myself to convince her.

Her face was seriously doubtful, but you could see the hope and happiness buried in her eyes.

I took her hands and placed them around my neck as I undid her seatbelt. I pulled her across the center consol into my lap. I held her waist as tightly as I could without hurting her and kissed her soft lips. I pulled away quickly to let her breathe.

"I promise that tonight will only get better from here" I purred as she fought to control her breathing.

She knotted her finger in my hair and pressed her sweet lip to mine again.

She was attempting to deepen the kiss and I was considering letting her when I heard the thoughts of our siblings approaching.

Emmett was at the passenger door pulling it open before I had a chance to right Bella in her seat.

_Go Eddie! I didn't think you had it in you. _

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I wouldn't want to embarrass you Bells," he said, abruptly turning around.

I was confused by his actions at first but one look in his head told me that he fully intended on embarrassing my love and me but he wanted a bigger audience. I sighed resigned to protect Bella from as much of his humor as possible.

Rosalie approached the car and pulled him off to talk alone. I could see from her thoughts that she was going to try to rein in her husband as a way of apologizing to Bella for her previous behavior towards her and coming from Rosalie that was about as good as you got.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Alice asked clearly exited as she bounced up beside the car as I was helping Bella out, "I can see you already were having some before we arrived." She added with a wink.

_I tried to keep Emmett away so you'd have more alone time but you know how he can be._

She then bombarded me with images of Emmett begging them to hurry up and then him threatening to leave without them.

"Yes I know exactly how he can be, don't worry. Let's just have some fun." I smiled. Alice handed me my bowling bag and gave Bella a dark blue one with her name embroidered on the side then she flitted off to walk in with Jasper.

"What's this for?" Bella asked once Alice was out of hearing range for a human that is.

"It's your bowling ball and shoes Bella. Did you honestly think that I would allow anyone in this family to wear shoes that some one else had already worn?" Alice called back to us visibly shaken at the thought of one of us using rented shoes.

Emmett had already secured the lanes for us and had input our names on the monitor. He had decided that it would be men versus women tonight. It didn't matter to me how we divide in to teams because I was going to help Bella with her game no matter what. I had promised that she'd do well after all.

When we were all in place Em went up and tossed his ball without even looking. He missed completely. He was usually a very good bowler so I didn't understand while he'd throw a gutter ball. I cocked an eyebrow at him to ask why and he responded silently.

_I can't let my new little sister feel too bad when she loses. I have to at least give her a fair chance._

Then proceeded to only knock down three pins with his next try.

Rose went first for the girls and she got a spare.

Jasper went next and got a strike. Alice clapped and cheered for him for a full two minutes before she sauntered up to bowl. She rolled a strike and rushed into Jaspers arms squealing about winning. I guess she had seen it already.

I rolled a strike and instead of taking my seat to await my next turn I made my way over to Bella and showed her how to hold the ball properly. She blushed as I stepped close in

behind her to guide her hands in the correct form. We took a few practice swings without releasing the ball and when she stepped up to the foul line she leaned into me and let me

lead her. She, or we, got a strike. She spun around in my arms and kissed my passionately. I had to brace myself and pull away before it became too difficult for me maintain my composure. I am a gentleman but there is only so much my willpower can withstand.

The game continued but Emmett decided that since I was 'cheating' by helping Bella so he didn't feel the need to throw the game for her anymore.

To keep ourselves from standing out too much to the humans around us we all purposely threw a couple spares. The girls managed to win the first game due to Emmett's less than stellar first frame but the men won the next game. Bella had gotten the hang of it by the middle of the third game so I let her do it on her own.

She had just stepped up to the foul line when I heard a 'voice' that had the potential ruin my perfect day.

_Tonight must be my lucky night. Bella Swan is here and the lane next to hers is open._

"Bella, what's up?" Newton called as he sat down on the bench for the lane right next to hers.

She nodded a greeting to him and continued her frame. She knocked down 7 pins and had a good shot at getting the others.

"Doing great Bella, do you need some help with your form?" Newton called out to her. _I could help her with her form. I'd wrap one arm around her waist and pull her back to my chest and _

I closed my mind to him before I murdered the stupid boy right here.

Bella ignored him and picked up her spare. She smiled timidly as she looked up at me. I opened my arms and she threw herself into them. I spun her around and kissed her softly in congratulations…

_Stupid Cullen, I should have known he'd be here._

The rest of Newton's group arrived and I was trapped between the putrid thoughts of Newton, and Tyler Crowley towards my sisters and my love and the repulsive thoughts of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory that revolved around my brother's and I that weren't much better.

Lauren Mallory's mind was nothing short of a cesspool. Her thoughts were teetering back and forth from overtly sexual situations involving one or sometimes more of the 'uber sexy Cullen men' as she had named us and hateful venomous thoughts of harm that she would happily cause to my Bella or one of my sisters. I was fighting the urge to attack her for her thoughts alone when she leaned over and began to whisper under her breath to a giggling Jessica Stanley.

"Your know, I bet Bella paid everyone of them to come here with her tonight. I know that Rosalie hates her. I mean she stopped eating with her own family when Bella started sitting with them. I think I will ask Bella what she bribed her with to get her to come tonight," she glared at Bella but thankfully Bella didn't hear what she said or see the look she was receiving.

"Ooh, do you think that make she's blackmailing them into hangout with her. I mean her dad is the police chief. Maybe she so kind of info that we don't." Stanley offered.

"That would explain it" Mallory giggled before stepping up to bowl.

I growled at her too low for her to hear and Alice warned me many times to relax and not do anything to either of them. She showed me the aftermath and I have to say that I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle and explaining to him that I ripped out the throats of these vile girls would cause him some discomfort so I held my tongue for the next four frames.

To say that I was relieved when the game was over would be an understatement. I started to hurriedly put mine and Bella's balls away while she was changing her shoes.

I was surprised when Rosalie, who had been blocking her thoughts since the pair had began insulting Bella aloud, walked over and sat down between them.

She motioned with her fingers for them to lean in and when their heads were almost touching she growled in a deadly menacing voice:

"I would really stop gossiping about Bella if I were you because she has a sister that wouldn't hesitate in ripping your heads off if she hears you again."

They both gasped and leaned away as Rosalie smiled. She stood up and joined us as we exited the building.

* * *

Esme had dinner prepared for Bella when we got to the house. She ate in the kitchen while I went upstairs to see what Alice had done to my room. There was a king sized black wrought iron bed with a golden comforter and piles of pillow set up in the middle of the room. My couch had been pushed against the far wall and my stereo had been settled between the shelves of cds. The room looked full but no cluttered. It was perfect. I was going to have to thank Alice and Esme for this.

"You're welcome from me and Esme too," Alice called up the stairs_. _

_I also added an electric blanket to the bed so that you could cuddle with Bella and she could stay warm. You two can be real snuggle buddies now. _

I chuckled at her silly terms and headed back downstairs.

After Bella ate we all settled in the living room to watch a movie. It was Esme's choice tonight but she graciously allowed Bella the choice since she was the guest. After examining our DVD collection she sighed and said that she couldn't decide. Alice jumped up and pulled Bella over to the shelves of old VHS movies that we never watch anymore. Bella looked over the titles and gasped. She pulled a movie out and turned with a smile that lit up the room.

Alice took it form her and pt it in the VCR that until then I hadn't even noticed sitting in front of the TV.

When the credit began I groaned. Only Bella.

"Wuthering Heights, dear?" Esme asked as she smiled at Bella.

"It's one of my favorite books." Bella answered but never took her eyes from the screen.

"Have you ever seen this movie before?" Carlisle inquired. Bella was nodding before he even finished his question.

"Yes, I used to stalk the classic movie station back in Phoenix, trying to find it on. My mother finally broke down and bought me the video for Christmas two years ago. I've probably seen it about fifty times. You know, I've heard that Merle Oberon and Laurence Olivier hated each other and after every take Merle Oberon would yell at the director to make Laurence Olivier stop spitting at her. I bet that set was fun to be on," Bella giggled and then sighed at the screen.

_I see what you mean now Edward she is one of a kind. I'd don't think any other seventeen year old girl would be talking about a movie made in 1939 like it was this summer's hottest blockbuster. _

I nodded fully agreeing with Jasper's assessment. Bella sniffled a few times during the movie and I smelled the salt of her tears when Cathy lay dying. I drew her close to me and kissed the top of her head soothingly. She shook with silent sobs as the characters Heathcliff and Cathy strolled off together into the afterlife at the end.

Rose and Alice both wanted to ask her why the movie touched her so when the characters were clearly horrible people but I waved them off telling them to wait until tomorrow. Bella said good night to the family and we made our way up to bed.

After Bella completed her nightly routine I gathered her up into my arms and held her as she drifted off to sleep with me humming her lullaby quietly in her ear.

Emmett called for me to come and play Xbox with him but I declined. I was going to hold my love in my arms all night for the first of many times in the place that she belongs; _my _bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am proud to say that I do in fact own Twilight. Okay, that's a lie but this is a work of fiction so…Let's just pretend it's true ;)**

* * *

Bella began to stir in my arms around 8:30 on Sunday morning. I quickly noted that we had about 12 and a half more hours until her father would be home. I decided to make the most of every moment.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to my love's in order to coax her fully awake.

"I seriously have to wake up like this more often," she mumbled around my lips before reaching up to tangle her fingers into my hair. I allowed her to deepen the kiss slightly before pulling away.

She groaned and sat up. I smiled at her and she growled at me. I tried to stifle my chuckle at her tiger kitten growl but was unsuccessful. She huffed glaring at me as she made her way out of bed to go about her human moment.

Esme called out to me in her thoughts letting me know that the family was going out for a while to give Bella and me a little privacy and that she had prepared breakfast for Bella. I whispered my thanks knowing that she would hear me.

The moment Bella stepped into the bedroom I swooped her up into my arms and took off at vampire speed down to the kitchen. She giggled sweetly as I sat her down on the counter moving to grab her some juice to go with her food.

"What's got you so happy love?" I inquired as I sat her food down beside her and lifted her to sit on the barstool.

"You, Edward. I have never felt so loved before. It makes me ecstatic," she said with a smile in her voice.

"You are loved beyond reason, Isabella. Never forget that," I said getting lost in her eyes.

Eventually, I broke her gaze and lifted my hand and brushed it across her pink cheek. She raised her hand and held mine to her cheek leaning into it slightly. Before my brain could register what my body was doing, I stepped in between Bella's legs and wrapped my left arm around her waist pulling her to me.

I glided my right hand that had been resting on her cheek to the back of her head pulling her lips to mine. I felt her heart begin to race and tightened my hold on her slightly. She responded to my kiss while wrapping her hands into my hair and bringing her legs up locking them around my hips.

I growled into her mouth causing her to shiver in what I am sure was pleasure but it was enough to bring me back to my senses. I pulled my mouth from hers and rested my head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

"I am sorry, my love. I don't know what came over me." I apologized. That was in no way gentlemanly behavior.

"Don't apologize Edward. That was amazing," was her breathless reply.

"Ok," I smiled. I lifted my head to look into her eyes and realized that we were still wrapped around each other quite intimately.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to let me go?"

I gestured to her legs that were still wrapped tightly round my body. I felt the heat that spread across her cheeks as she nodded; she made no move to release me though. I have to admit had enjoyed having her so close and was somewhat glad that she seemed as unwilling to have any separation from me as I was her.

"You could easily move yourself out of my embrace, if you wanted. You don't need my help," she teased.

"On second thought, I am quite comfortable here. I rather like you holding me hostage," I murmured kissing her forehead and brushing my cool hand against her rapidly heating cheek.

"Why didn't you say something last night, when we had more time," she smiled cheekily at me.

I opened my mouth to respond but quickly closed it knowing that anything I said would not be proper to say in front of a lady.

She took in my expression and laughed as she unlocked her legs from me pushing back on the stool so that she could balance herself to eat. The instant she moved away I felt empty and my body longed to follow hers to keep the contact.

So I gave in.

Within seconds I had lifted her off of the stool, handed her the juice, and was carrying her in one arm and her breakfast in the other, she giggled again as I walked us into the living room. I sat her plate on the coffee table, lowering myself to the floor adjusting her comfortably into my lap. I reached forward for her fork and started to feed her.

Bella was finishing her breakfast when I heard some of the family approaching. It seemed that Jasper had chosen to go hunting again and Alice was going to keep him company. Bella jumped slightly, startled when Emmett slammed the front door as he came in.

_Put your clothes on kiddies the grown ups are home. Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to. _

"The human is eating," Emmett said grinning widely he came into view. _That is seriously some foul smelling stuff. How do you sit so close to that bro? _

"Hello to you too Emmett," Bella said after swallowing a bite of food. "You're not going to watch me eat are you?" she asked after a few moments of him just standing there. He was thinking of how disgusting the scrambled eggs looked.

"No, it's quite repulsive to be honest Bella."

"Emmett!" I said sharply.

"I'm only joking Edward, calm down," he replied, holding his hands up in surrender. _Geez, you really need to learn to relax Eddie._

"Leave Bella alone and let her finish her breakfast in peace." I demanded.

"Fine Edward, if you insist on spoiling my fun I will tease you instead," Emmett threatened playfully. I growled at him to which he merely smirked.

_You asked for it._

"Edward was very excited about your sleepover Bella. It was extremely amusing," he said, laughing.

"I was very excited too Emmett," Bella said blushing.

She had finished eating and was leaning into her back against my chest.

"So, what do you two have planned for today?" asked Emmett while laughing heartily, "Checkers, chess perhaps ooh maybe a rousing game of gin" _God knows it won't be anything really fun._

"Emmett leave them alone," said Esme sternly as she appeared in the lounge.

"How was your breakfast Bella dear?" She asked my love.

"Very nice thank you Esme," she answered her, blushing probably in remembrance of what had occurred in the kitchen.

"When are you having your Halo re-match with Jasper?" I asked Emmett, trying to distract him from Bella's flaming red face before he asked why she was embarrassed.

"The moment Jasper returns from hunting," said Emmett excitedly. "You're welcome to play the winner."

"Sorry Emmett, my time is taken today." I smiled down at my beautiful Bella.

She began to blush anew and Emmett smirked.

"Right then," he said, "I'll just leave you two alone." He winked at us both and rose out of his seat, leaving the room. "Have fun," he called as he disappeared to another part of the house. _I'd tell you not to do anything that I wouldn't do but you would anyway so what's the use._ He was clearly amusing himself and laughed loudly out loud as he drifted upstairs looking for Rose.

With a relaxed sigh I felt Bella snuggle deeper into my chest. I hated to disturb her but I wanted to spend some time alone that we surely wouldn't get now that the family was home.

"Bella?" I asked softly. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"I would love to go for a walk. Let's go."

I lifted her off my lap and carried her up the stairs to our room so that we could get our coats. Hmm, our room, I like the sound of that.

"I'm perfectly able to climb the stairs by myself Edward."

"I'm aware of that love but it is far safer this way," I leaned to her ear whispering, "and much more fun, don't you agree?"

"Mmmm," was the only response she gave as I purposely dazzled her to stop any protests that she may have.

We grabbed our coats throwing them on before I carried her back down the stairs; I sat her on her feet taking her hand as we made our way outside towards the river.

Together, we walked through the woods, with my arm wrapped around her waist, cradling her to my side with her head resting on my shoulder, her own arm around my waist. As usual, the weather was dull and cloudy in Forks, but nothing could dampen my mood today. Neither of us had spoken since we left the house, marveling at the contentment we felt from simply being with each other. I was loathed to break the silence but I simply had to know.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. She sighed looking up at me before answering with a breathtaking smile on her face.

"I was just wishing that life could always be like this, just you and me, blissful and complete." I know my smile was just as large. She felt blissful and complete with me.

"I understand exactly how you feel, love. "Can I assume that you are enjoying your stay at the Cullen household?"

"It's tolerable," she replied with a mock sigh.

"Really?" I growled playfully.

"Edward, you don't scare me." she said loftily.

"Is that so?" I growled louder and pounced before she could even move. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, like an iron cage, as we both fell to the ground above twenty feet from where we were standing. We landed with her draped across my chest and me flat on my back. In a flash I rolled us over so I was hovering over her.

"Are you afraid now?" I said teasingly.

She shook her head, unable to speak; she looked dazed as I gazed into her lovely brown eyes. I assumed she was dazzled again by the way she shook her head to clear it before smiling at me. I found myself lost to her again and leaned down to capture her lips in a passion filled kiss.

It was at that precise moment we were interrupted. The skies opened and the downpour of rain began. At vampire speed, I stood up and her on my back running back to the house so that she wouldn't catch a cold being close to my freezing skin while she was being soaked by the rain.

Within minutes we had arrived back home. Once we walked through the door, I quickly set her down on her feet.

My eyes focused on Bella to assess her need for a towel and I noticed that her shirt had become transparent, clinging to her torso. I quickly tore my eyes away from her body and I met her gaze. I didn't want her to be embarrassed so I held her eyes as I spoke.

"We need to get changed love, I will take my things to the guest bathroom and you can take our room."

"_Our_ room?" she asked in surprise.

"Well yes ..." I said rather sheepishly. "I mean, it does have our bed in it and you spend most of your time with me there when you visit. Is it okay if I call it our room?"

"Of course, it's okay. You just surprised me, that's all. I didn't know that you saw it that way."

"Of course I do, my love. I want to share everything I have with you." I smiled her favorite smile for her.

Her heart doubled in speed as I stroked her face with the back of my hand.

_Talk of beds and changing clothes. My, my Edward you __**are**__ naughty. Just listen to her heart fly. Two guesses what she's thinking. _

I growled at him under my breath as I picked Bella up and carried her upstairs to _our_ room to avoid another encounter with Emmett.

We spent the rest of the morning, the afternoon and most of the evening lounging on the bed, listening to music and talking. The only time we left the room was to get Bella some lunch and dinner.

It was almost eight when Alice and Jasper came home. Alice reminded Bella and I that she needed to be home before Charlie got there so I reluctantly drove her home. She invited me in but I declined stating that I knew she had some homework to finish needing to take the car home so that Charlie wouldn't be suspicious of it parked outside when he came home.

I kissed her goodbye at the front door promising to be back as soon as Charlie was asleep.

Once she was inside I hurried home to leave the Volvo. I whipped the car into the garage and started to run but stopped short when I saw who was waiting in the drive way when I stepped out.

"Hello Edward" Tanya purred as she took a step closer to me. I took an instinctual step in the opposite direction.

"Good Evening, Tanya, I hope you haven't been waiting long," I said trying to be cordial but wanting nothing more to be with my love right now.

_Only about 3 decades_, "Not long at all, I just arrived. The rest of the family is inside. I came out when I heard you pull in the drive," _you were so distraught when you came to Denali a few weeks ago; I was hoping you could use some comforting. _She advanced another step and I side stepped her and began walking quickly towards the house.

I chose to ignore her thoughts and answer her spoken words.

"Well, let's not keep the families waiting. I can't wait to see everyone again." I said as I opened the door and entered the house.

I'm sorry Edward. I tried to warn you but you left your phone here and it was a last minute decision.

I nodded and winked at Alice letting her know that I understood wasn't upset as I moved to sit beside her and Jasper on the sofa.

"Edward, you look different," Kate said when she saw me. _Happy? No that's not it. Oh my god you are in love! _I nodded and smiled at her.

"Who?" she all but yelled. I laughed at her tone but couldn't answer her because Tanya chose that moment to enter the house and interrupt.

"What are you yelling about sister dear?"

"I wasn't yelling, I was merely asking Edward who it was that put the smile on his face and the light in his eyes." Kate said defensively.

"He does look radiant doesn't he?" Irina said looking me over critically. _Is there a girl Edward? _She thought as she raised her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I chuckled at her before nodding.

"Her name is Bella." I offered but was cut off but Carmen who had just put the pieces together in her head.

"You found your mate! Go on, tell us all about her. Is she already a vegetarian like us or are you having to persuade her to come over to our way of life?" she asked eagerly. _We can help if you need us too._

"Oh I can guarantee that human blood has never crossed Bella's lips" Emmett chuckled enjoying his own humor.

I growled at him.

_Oh stop it Edward. It's funny and you know it. _"She has no problem what so ever interacting with humans on a daily basis." Jasper joined in on the jokes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger trying to calm down before I got angry.

"That's wonderful. Where is she? I can't wait to meet her," Kate said cheerfully.

"She is at her house. You see what my brothers are trying to tell you through their pathetic attempts at humor is that my Bella is human. And yes, she knows what we are but no I didn't tell her. She is exceptionally observant and figured it out all on her own."

"A human Edward? Really?" Tanya's tone was condescending.

"Yes, Tanya, a human. The most beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, selfless, passionate human that has ever existed." I responded in the same tone.

"So did she just accept you as a vampire Edward?" _Is she crazy? Sorry I didn't mean that. _Irina apologized.

"She knows we all are vampires and is perfectly content to spend her nights here sleeping upstairs in Edward's bed. She considers us all her family and she is part of ours." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly looking directly at Tanya.

"Wow, she must be something special. Wait! Since when do you have need for a bed Edward Cullen?" Kate seemed shocked.

I laughed before glancing at the clock, noting that it was after eleven.

"I don't have the need for a bed in the manner you are implying but Bella needs a place to sleep when she is here. And speaking of Bella, she is probably going crazy waiting for me. I need to get going, she has a hard time falling asleep if I'm not there," I stood up making my way to the door. I turned to face them before I left.

"I don't mean to rush off but we do have school and she needs her sleep. If you all are going to be here tomorrow after school I would like to introduce Bella to all of you. Family is important to her. Goodnight" I called as I ran to my love's house.

_We'll be here. _Kate thought happily.

Just like I had thought Bella was pacing her floor waiting for me.

"Edward," she sighed as she fell into my arms.

"Sorry that I'm late love. We have visitors. They arrived just after we left apparently." I told her as I led her over to the bed sitting her on my lap.

"Visitors? Who?" she looked cautiously at me.

"The Denali clan is visiting. I'm not sure for how long. Alice says that it was a spur of the moment decision to come at all." I told her brushing my lips against her throat lovingly. She froze in my arms and her heart rate climbed as she looked up at me panic stricken.

"Denali? As in Tanya?" she asked warily already knowing of Tanya's over friendly attitude towards me.

"Yes, Tanya is with them. I told them all about you love and Kate asked to meet you. Would you like to meet them after school tomorrow?"

"That would be great Edward, you know I love your family," she yawned. She stood up and pushed me on to my back- with my help of course- climbing up and lying down across my chest snuggling in deep to get comfortable enough to sleep.

"To what do I owe this pleasure love?" I chuckled.

"I just want to make sure you stay here tonight." she mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry, my love. There is no where else I would ever want to be." I promised as I began to hum her lullaby.

"Good because you are mine." she all but growled.

"Yes love and you are mine." I breathed as I kissed her forehead breathing in the scent of my one and only.

Bella was restless all night. I decided that I wouldn't even leave her to go change clothes tonight. I would wait until she was awake to leave. About 10 minutes after I made that decision Alice poked her head in the window holding some clothes for me and promising to bring the Volvo to me in the morning so I didn't have to leave at all.

Alice truly is the best sister in the world.

I woke Bella when Charlie left to go to work asking her if I could use her facilities to clean up and get ready for the day. She giggled asking me if I needed a vampire moment. I kissed the tip oh her nose and hurried through my usual routine and made my way to the kitchen to make Bella breakfast while she got ready for the day. Alice and Jasper showed up just as Bella was finishing up her toast.

The school day seemed to drag by and everything seemed to agitate both Bella and myself. We were both anxious. For me it was because I was dreading my dinner with Chief Swan; not because I was meeting Bella's father, no I was actually excited by the idea it was just knowing that I would have to eat human food and Bella's anxiety was because she was nervous about meeting the rest of the family, Tanya especially.

By the time the final bell rang I was convinced that this evening was going to be an all around disaster.


	13. Chapter 13

The first part of this chapter is from Bella's POV. I think that she can best explain the encounter with the Denali clan. Edward will take over on the drive to Bella's house.

**Disclaimer: My physiatrist says that I can't pretend to own Twilight anymore because it is the property of Stephenie Meyer not to mention that my 'obsession' isn't healthy, so I will just pretend to **_**only **_**own Edward from now on. She did not specifically mention him!**

* * *

**Bella:**

Edward drove me home after school so that I could put a casserole in the oven for dinner tonight and so I could change into something nice to meet his extended family. I was honestly more than worried about meeting Tanya but I was strangely excited about meeting the rest of the Denalis. I kept reminding myself that Edward never returned Tanya's affection over and over while I was assembling our dinner that we would share with Charlie later.

I quickly changed into my dressiest shirt and my khaki skirt and we were off. I let my mind wonder back to the day that Edward and I had spent in his meadow, just lying together talking.

"_So Edward, why exactly do you always growl when you see Mike Newton?" I asked._

"_He has vile thoughts about you and he considers you his girl. You are mine." He said defensively._

"_I see, but as you just said I am your girl Edward. I have only ever been your girl and will only ever be your girl" I assured him._

"_Only mine, you've never had another boyfriend before? Has there never been that you've interested in?" He asked skeptically._

"_Nope." I said popping the 'p' "I told you, you are it for me Edward and I mean it. I think that I was somehow waiting for you without ever really knowing it. How about you? You've been around for a century. Has there ever been someone you've been interested in?" I asked curiously._

"_Never," he chuckled "I have always thought that I was complete in my self and didn't need anyone else. Until I met you that is. I think I was waiting for you too, love. " He smiled at me and brushed his fingers across my cheek. A thought occurred to me and I sat up quickly smirking at him._

"_What is it?" he asked worriedly._

"_I was just thinking you are absolutely gorgeous and completely wonderful so I am willing to bet that you've had a lot women, human and vampires interested in you. I bet you've even had some crazy stalkers after you in the past too. Haven't you?" I laughed as he cringed, nodding._

"_More than my fair share I'd say. There was a time that even Tanya from the Denali clan expressed a small interest in me, and I consider her my cousin. It was really awkward being around her for a while." _

"_What did you do?" I asked not really wanting to know._

"_I let her know in a very courteous, gentlemanly manner that I did not return that interest." He shrugged as if it was the logical answer._

"We're here," he called to me breaking me out of my memories. I looked up in time to see him open my door and extend his hand to me to help me from the car.

The Cullen mansion was unbelievably beautiful. It amazed me every time I saw it. Edward allowed me my moment to gawk at the house before taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

The entire family was there. They were looking expectantly at Edward and me. I blushed, of course, due to the attention. I internally cursed my bodily reactions as Edward chuckled.

He pulled me over to the only available chair and proceeded to draw me into his lap.

I looked around at the vampires in the room but was confused. All seven Cullens were present but there were only four other vampires. Carmen was there I assumed since she was wrapped in the arms of the only male in the group, Eleazar. The other two women present could only be Kate and Irina since neither of them had strawberry blond hair. That meant that Tanya was missing and I could only guess why.

I spent the next hour getting to know the Denali family and found that I liked them almost as much as I liked the Cullens but the Cullens were family to me now and nothing is as good as family. Kate told me about her power and tried to use it on me but just like Edward's mind reading it didn't work on me. Eleazar said that he believed me to be a mental shield and thought that I would be very powerful as a vampire. I looked at Edward then and noticed the small narrowing of his eyes but he controlled his expression enough to where I could barely see the distress that the thought of me being changed caused him.

Edward reminded me that I still needed to go home to finish preparing dinner so we said our goodbyes and headed for the Volvo.

As soon as I stepped off of the porch I saw her. Tanya was leaning against the side of the car looking like a goddess in a long flowing pink dress. She smiled seductively at Edward and he sighed.

"Hello Tanya I'd like you to meet my Bella."

"Edward darling, where were you last night? I waited for you to come back home so that we could catch up but you never showed. If I didn't know better I would think that you didn't want to spend any time with me." she said with a smile completely ignoring the fact that Edward had even spoke.

"It was nice seeing you again Tanya. Bella and I have somewhere to be very soon. So if you will excuse us we need to getting going." Edward countered completely ignoring _her_ statement.

She moved fluidly away from the car never taking her eyes off Edward.

He opened my door for me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. He was inches away when he suddenly froze. I looked over at him and flinched at his furious expression.

He spun around at a speed that I couldn't follow and was instantly in front of Tanya glaring murderously down at her.

"If you say anything like that to Bella I will not hesitate to decapitate you." Edward growled at her and stomped over to the car. He was in his seat and we were on our way down the driveway before I could even blink.

* * *

**Edward:**

I was livid. Tanya had some nerve she was actually planning on talking to Bella about sex. She was going to offer her advice on how to seduce a vampire. As if Bella needed _her _help to entice me. Tanya was the last person I would ever find sexually attractive.

Bella challenged my sense of morals enough without lessons from a succubus. Maintaining a gentlemanly demeanor was getting harder and harder everyday as our relationship grew.

The car was speeding down the highway and I was finding it hard to calm down. I had to compose myself because I needed relaxed before I formally met Bella's father as her boyfriend. I was anxious enough without adding stress from Tanya's idiocy to it.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked timidly.

I sighed I should have known that she would ask me about me display. I debating whether I wanted to explain this to her or not but decided that even if it was an uncomfortable subject it was better to be completely honest with her.

"Tanya's mind in a disturbing place. Her thoughts never stray far from sex. She was actually contemplating teaching you how to seduce me." I told her while staring out of he windshield. I felt her cheeks heating up at my words.

I was unprepared for her next question.

"Where you upset because you don't want me to seduce or was it because it was her offering to help me?" she mumbled while her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Bella, I was upset because she has no right to even think about our relationship in that manner let alone accost you about it."

Her heart rate picked up and I smelled salt which meant that she was crying.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing" her tone was watery.

"I know better than that, Bella. Your heart is flying, your blush is deeper than I think I have ever seen and I can smell your tears. Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you won't like it." she paused here waiting for my reaction but I waited, needing to know what was going through her mind whether I liked it or not.

She sighed.

"I just realized what you said. You said that she wanted to teach me how to seduce you. That could only mean that she know how to do it and the only way to know how to seduce someone is to have done it. Plus you didn't even answer when I asked if you wanted me, I can only think that it means that you don't," her voice broke twice before she fell silent.

We were at her father's house by the time she was finished with her assessment. I got out of the car and was pulling her out and into my arms in seconds.

"Bella, I told you before that Tanya has never appealed to me in any way. She has seduced hundreds of men before but never me. I told you that you are the only woman to ever touch my heart and I meant it. I swear to you Bella that you are the only one for me. You are my only love now and forever.

Now to answer your other question, Bella, I, well" I paused trying to put my feelings into words. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Bella, I want you in ways that I had thought were lost to me when I became a vampire. I love you as a man loves a woman, but in my human life it wasn't proper for a man and to do certain things with a woman outside the bonds of marriage. I know it might seem silly to you but I still feel that way. You are a lady and I will do everything in my power to assure that you are always treated as one."

'Oh Edward," she said as she sobbed into my chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella. With everything I am I love you." I promised.

I lead her into the house. We finished preparing dinner just as Chief Swan's cruiser pulled into the driveway.

"Bells?" he called as he entered the foyer. _She better not be upstairs with that boy, I'd hate to have to shoot him tonight. _

"In he kitchen dad. Dinner is just about ready." Bella yelled back.

He came and leaned on the doorframe and watched as I tossed the salad and Bella set the table. He chuckled as she instructed me on the proper way to drizzle the vinaigrette over the top.

_It looks like Bella has this situation under control. _"I'm going to go wash up. I'll be back in just a second."

We sat at the table with eating and me pushing the food around on my plate. I only took an actual bite when I noticed Charlie looking at me. He didn't speak to me all through the meal, he just kept giving me an analyzing look. His thoughts told me that he was sure he was making me nervous and was glad since he was trying to intimidate me. He decided that he would pounce on me with questions once Bella started cleaning up.

I asked Bella if she needed help with the dishes but Chief Swan gave her a look and she mumbled no.

"Edward, why don't you and I go watch some baseball? Bella can take care of this, right Bells?"

"Sure dad." she answered "Have fun Edward," She said whispered as she turned away giggling under her breath.

I followed Bella's father into the living room. He motioned for me to have a seat on the sofa as he plopped down in the recliner. He turned on the Mariners game and watched the entire first inning before he spoke.

"So Edward, tell me a little bit about yourself."

I scanned his thoughts to find out what he wanted to know. It was hard to read him most of the time but his thoughts were clear tonight, I'm guessing that's because he is concentrating on me. He wanted to know everything. I was going to be as honest as possible with him. I wanted his approval.

"Let's see, I was born in Chicago. I lived there with my birth parents until they passed away. There was an accident and I was the only one to survive, but just barely. I was in the hospital near death when Carlisle found me. He was my doctor and fought hard to save me. I recovered of course and he and Esme adopted me. They have been such wonderful parents, I feel truly blessed."

"I'm sorry about your parents son. I know that must have been a difficult time for you. I'm just glad that you have Carlisle and Esme." his thoughts were sympathetic. He had lost his father at a young age and was relating his experience to mine. If only he knew it was almost a century ago, he might have not been so kind.

"I am glad as well. I don't think I would be the same person without them. What else would you like to know about me sir?" I asked already knowing what he wanted to hear.

_How old are you? What are your hobbies? What are your plans after high school? Have you ever been arrested? What are your intentions with my daughter? _The last question he yelled at me in his head. I fought hard not to chuckle nervously.

"Whatever you feel like sharing. I just want to get to know you." he said calmly.

"Hmm, well I am seventeen. I am a junior like Bella, we have biology class together. Science is my favorite class, I want to follow in Carlisle's footsteps and become a doctor. My biological father was an attorney and I had thought about attending law school at one time, thinking it might make me feel closer to him but I knew deep down that I wasn't cut out to be a lawyer. I loathe arguing. I will leave that job to Rosalie she is always yelling about something," I chuckled at that and so did Charlie.

"I'd much rather spend my time playing the piano or reading. I'd guess you'd say I am sort of a loner. I tend to sit in my room listening to music most days. I'd never even thought about having a girlfriend until I met Bella. The first time she said my name I knew I was lost. She is everything I could ever want in a girl. She is intelligent and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is quick to defend those she cares about, she is selfless, she is honest and completely trustworthy. My respect for her grows everyday.

She is incredibly observant and perceptive. Her laugh is infectious and you can't help but smile back when she smiled at you. Her inner beauty shines through in everything she does, it almost outshines her physical beauty but not quite. She is the most beautiful woman that has ever been created, " I stopped my ranting suddenly when I realized that I was saying, I was telling Bella's father how attractive his daughter was. I looked sheepishly at Chief Swan and saw that he was smiling at me.

"I am glad to know that you think so highly of my daughter Edward. She really seems to care for you too. You do appear to be a good boy so I guess for now I will allow you to see Bella, " There was a narrowing of his eyes and his voice took on an authoritative tone, "I will say this just once and then be done with it, if you hurt my little girl I will hunt you down like a rabid dog."

I nodded and gulped. Even though I knew he couldn't really hurt me I was curiously frightened for a brief moment by his threat.

"I understand sir" I mumbled.

"Good. Now its getting late so I think you should head out now." He dismissed me. I took my leave and found Bella waiting in the hall. She had been listening the entire time. She walked me to the door and I leaned in to kiss her cheek. I was more than aware of her father's watchful gaze on us.

"I will see you tomorrow at school Bella," I winked to let her know that I would be back soon. She waited on the porch while I got in the car. I raced to the house, I dropped my car off without stopping to talk to anyone and was sitting in Bella's rocking chair waiting when she returned from her nightly bathroom routine.


	14. Chapter 14

**_New Poll on my profile. Go vote!!!!_**

**Okay my lovelies; it's time for things to get a bit difficult for our favorite couple. Please have faith and trust me.**

**This is in Bella's POV!**

* * *

~*~

I had been asleep for what seemed like no time when Edward woke me with a kiss. I was still very tired and confused at how Tuesday had come so quickly.

"Bella, love. Carlisle called and he'd like for me to come home. I will be back as soon as I can but I don't know what he needs so I don't know if I will be here in time to take you to school. I love you and will see you very soon. Okay sweetheart." Edward whispered lovingly.

"K Edward. See you tomorrow. Love you." I mumbled sleepily. He chuckled as he brushed his lips across mine, then he was out of the window and I was asleep again.

I woke up with my alarm clock and knew that there was something I was supposed to remember but it kept evading my consciousness. I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. I went about my daily routine easily enough but whatever thought that was eluding me was making me feel nervous for some reason.

I washed my face and looked up into the mirror. God my hair looks like crap. It usually doesn't look this bad on nights when Edward stays…

"Edward" I gasped and last night came flooding back. He left last night after Carlisle had called.

Something was off about that. Carlisle would never call Edward away from me unless it was something important. Something bad had to have happened. But what?

No, Edward had chuckled before he left and I don't remember him sounding panicked. He just said that Carlisle needed him. It could be nothing. I would just wait and if turned out to be something major Edward or maybe Alice would tell me.

I would just go to school and be patient. It's possible that Edward would be there waiting for me. We could talk before school started but if not there was always lunch.

Yes, definitely lunch would be when we talked.

I grabbed a pop-tart and a bottle of juice from the fridge and hurried to school.

The Volvo wasn't in the parking lot and neither was Rosalie's BMW. I tried to tell myself that they were just running late but I knew better something was wrong. Very wrong. I began to wonder if I should skip class and head over to the Cullen house. I was frightened for them.

I knew that I wasn't in any danger because if that was the case Edward would be here and not there, but if something was wrong there he would want me to be here so that I would be safe. I could do that. I could be a good girl for Edward. I would stay at school and be safe.

That didn't mean that I wouldn't be worried out of my mind for him all day. I decided right then that if had not called me or came to my house by seven tonight that I was going over there.

Alice would see this decision and some one there would update me on what ever situation was occurring there. I hoped.

All morning I searched the halls, the grounds when I walked outside between classes, I even searched the edges of the forest out of the windows of each of my classes. I was looking for a flash of bronze or pale silhouette against the backdrop of the dense forest but I didn't see anything. He wasn't there.

At lunch I sat alone at the table that was usually occupied by the Cullens. I figured that this was the only way to guarantee that I could speak with one of them if they happened to be here. I would even talk to Rosalie at this point. I sat at the table alone for the entire hour.

I was starting to panic mildly. My brain was running through all sorts of horrible scenarios. I even imagined that he decided that he didn't love me anymore and left town. That one was crazy even to me. Edward wasn't someone who would just play with someone's heart that way. It would be more plausible that he would leave me for some screwed up noble idea like he thought he was too dangerous for me to be around. I scoffed at myself for that one too. Edward wouldn't be stupid enough to do that.

I forced myself to calm down and made my way to biology. I spent the whole hour starring out of the window missing my vampire sweetheart. M. Banner gave some lecture about cellular anatomy or something like that. Gym was as horrible as it ever was and soon I found myself in the parking lot.

As I approached my truck I noticed that there was someone sitting in it. My heart leapt at the thought that Edward was here.

It was not Edward.

"Hello, Bella." she chirped.

"Alice" I grumbled. I was happy to see her but I wanted Edward.

"Well, aren't you just a sweet little ray of sunshine today" she sang sarcastically.

I glared at her but I really wasn't angry. I was just upset and tired.

"If you're going to look at me like that then I'm not going to tell you what happened last night."

"Sorry Alice, I'm just worried." I sighed as I slumped into the driver's seat. I was heading for the exit to the street when Alice cleared her throat.

"Well, ask me what happened already" she sounded excited. I was more than confused.

"What happened last night Alice?" I deadpanned. She huffed at my tone but began her story anyway.

"Okay, well after Edward left to take you home last night Tanya came busting through the front door, sobbing. She refused to speak to anyone even her own sisters. She ran upstairs to the guest room that they always use when they visit and started throwing her things into her bags. It took some convincing and a lot of Jasper's power but we finally got her to calm down enough to tell us what happened." she paused as if waiting for a reaction but I was still confused so I just motioned with my hand for her to continue.

"She says that she was distraught because Edward had insulted her and treated like she was lower than the dirt below his feet." My eyes about popped out when she said this. Edward would never treat anyone that way even Tanya.

"I know, even the idea of Edward treating any one like dirt under his feet is just plain ridiculous but Carlisle called Edward and insisted that he come home. When Edward arrived Carlisle asked him what had happened. After Edward told his side of the story Carlisle told him that while he understood his anger towards Tanya he felt that he should swallow his pride and apologize."

I nodded. I could understand that. We were at my house by then so we made our way inside and sat together on the sofa as she continued.

"Edward did as Carlisle asked but Tanya refused to accept. She said that she wanted an honest apology and a coerced one. Edward tried again. He spoke to her in his most persuasive tone and played up the old fashioned charm that he hardly ever uses and told her how very sorry he was for offending her sensibilities.

"She smiles up at him and shook her head. She held his gaze for a long moment. He stared at her, listening to what ever she was saying in her thoughts. She took two steps closer to him and he growled at her.

"Carlisle scolded Edward and Edward flipped out. He started to tell Carlisle exactly what Tanya had been thinking. She evidently would only accept his apology after he had given her the thing that she had been denied since she had met him. His body."

I gasped. No, Edward wouldn't do that to me. He just wouldn't. I knew it. My breathing and my heart were speeding and I began to feel dizzy.

"Oh, calm down Bella. You know Edward better than that. He called her an incorrigible succubus. She called him a prissy prudish little boy and pounced at him. He didn't try to fight her he just kept side stepping her attacks. Carlisle only let this go on for about five minutes.

He told them both that they were being childish and then he did something that shocked us all. He told them that they were both confined to a room together until they could find a way to peaceful coexist and stop the infantile behavior.

That's why Edward wasn't at school today.

He has been 'locked' in the music room with Tanya since four this morning. We all stayed home today to make sure that the yelling didn't turn into a physical fight. Carlisle wouldn't like that but to be honest we all just liked listening to the shouting match.

I mean it's so hilarious, Edward, the brooding, morose vampire locked in a room pacing the floor shouting like a lunatic and pouting like a three year old." she started laughing at this point and I could help but laugh with her.

The image of Edward locked in a room pouting like a toddler was just too funny.

We calmed down after a few minutes and I asked her when I could see him. She said that she didn't know when he would be exiting the room since he wouldn't give in to Tanya's demand and she wouldn't relent on her terms for accepting his apology. They were at an impasse.

She told me that Kate and the other Denali clan members wanted to spend some more time with me before they left and that Esme was preparing dinner for me.

She had already cleared my evening at her house with Charlie, so we were on our way as soon as I finished my homework.

I could hear Edward yelling before we got half way up the driveway. He sounded beyond livid. He must have registered that I had arrived because as soon as we came to a stop in front of the house he lowered his voice. Alice said he didn't want to hurt my ears. I was thankful for that.

I could still hear them arguing but some times Edward would growl or snarl without obvious provocation. I assumed that it was from something she had thought.

Carlisle arrived home from the hospital just after Alice and me. He sighed when he came in murmuring something about stubborn children.

"Do you think that if they had some type of mediator in there with them they might be able to work out their problems easier?" I asked him curiously.

"We've all tried Bella, but they are both so very headstrong. Tanya knows that Edward is never going to give her any type of sexual favor but she insists on harass him verbally and mentally ever time she sees him and Edward knows that Tanya is a very sexual creature and yet he insists on trying force her to tone down her personality whenever she is around him.

"If you'd like you can have a go at them. They are in the music room. Just remember that I warned you. If you can't help them then I guess I will release them from the room and just insist that they stay far away from each other." He sighed.

I made my way to the music room and notice that there was no yelling or growling coming from inside. I hoped that meant that they had already forgiven each other for their harsh words and were going to put it behind them.

I opened the door and stood stunned. Edward was sitting on the chaise in the center of the room with Tanya's legs wrapped around him. He was holding her face in his hands. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," I mumbled as I closed the door.

"Bella" Edward shouted. I heard something hit the wall hard and loud growling. Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Eleazar, and Carlisle ran past me into the room.

I couldn't move. Edward was making out with Tanya. My every nightmare was coming true. Edward didn't love me.

Esme appeared at my side hushing me and it wasn't until then that I realized that I was crying.

"Alice," she called and Alice flitted into the hall. "Could you please take Bella upstairs until we get this all sorted out. Take her to Edward's room. I will send him up as soon as possible."

"No! Home, I want to go home" I gasped out between sobs.

"What happened?" Irina asked coming down the hall with Rosalie right behind her. I shook my head. I couldn't say it out loud it was just too much to soon.

"Did she see Edward toss Tanya head first into the wall and go into shock?" Rosalie sneered. Suddenly all of my pain turned to anger and I snapped at her.

No, Rosalie but I did see Tanya draped across your cheating brother's lap. So forgive me for being a little upset. Now move, so that I can get out of here. I am going home." I yelled and then sobbed violently.

I pushed past Rosalie as she and Irina ran into the music room.

"Bella, you must be mist-" I know that I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I cut Esme off by spinning around and glaring at her.

"Don't you dare tell me that I am mistaken, Esme. I know what I saw and I will never forget that image if I live to be a hundred. So please just let me leave." I stomped out of the house without falling or tripping even once.

I drove myself home fighting back tears the entire way.

I promised myself that I would never speak to Edward again. I couldn't give him a chance to dazzle his way into my heart again. He made this choice, not me.

I ignored Charlie when he tried to ask me what was wrong. I went up to my room and threw myself across my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

Love, life, meaning, over!

* * *

***Hides behind the desk waiting to be pummeled by reviewers.**

**Don't hate me please?! Some trust, please? Just a little faith in me?**

**Review and let me know what you think, good bad or ugly. The next chapter is back to Edward's POV!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and for not flaming me. You guys rock! My readers are the absolute best!**

*****Just a warning the language in this chapter is a little bit more adult than I have used in this story in the past. Emotions are running pretty high right now in the Cullen household so please forgive what ever you hear. *****

**Without further ado, I present Edward's side of things:**

The last sixteen hours had been nothing short of horrible. Carlisle had decreed that Tanya and I be locked in the music room until we found some common ground to stand on. He assumed that we could find the bonds of friendship that we used to share if given enough time alone.

I knew better.

I had been lonely and depressed before, believing that there was no one who would ever love the monster that I am and standing firm on the belief that I couldn't love anyone romantically because that required one to give their heart and soul to another and my heart was a dead useless lump taking up space in my hollow chest and my soul was lost the moment the first drops of human blood hit my tongue.

Tanya had understood that. She believed in the same things I did. She also felt that we were soulless creatures doomed to walk the earth forever, however she felt that as long as she was beyond redemption she should enjoy every carnal pleasure that this life had to offer. That is where our views differed.

Passion, lust, desire and love all went hand in hand in my book and since I wasn't capable of one I was capable of none.

Isabella Swan had changed that the moment she spoke my name in her sleep. She showed me that I can love and gave me hope that I do in fact have a soul.

I have tried to explain all of this to Tanya but she really only listened to one part of my explanation and has been trying to use my new outlook on love so that they leaned in her favor. Her argument was that if I realized that I was able to love and lust then I could join her in her escapades.

She reasoned that she could teach me about sex and desire and if I wanted Bella could reap the benefits of said education. She refused to believe that the only person I even thought of in that manner was Bella and we have been circling around each other in this disagreement since Carlisle ushered us in this room and closed the door.

I had been tempted to leave many times but I knew that Carlisle had good intentions with this so I would give it my all until he came home from the hospital.

He would see then that there was no chance at a reconciliation of Tanya and my friendship until she accepted that I was in love with Bella and stopped her ludicrous pursuit of my affections.

_Edward, Bella has been worrying about us all day so I am going to go see her and calm her down. I will bring her back here later. Do try not to kill Tanya while I'm gone. _

Alice left to make sure that Bella was alright and bring her here. I wanted this show down between me and Tanya over when she got here so I fostered all of the patience that I could and tried once more to reason with the unreasonable.

"Tanya, this has gone on long enough. Please, try to understand that Bella is the only one for me and move on. I am truly sorry if you're feelings have been hurt but I can not and will not give you what you want. I don't love you Tanya, you know that so please just be reasonable" she cut me off with a growl.

"How dare you Edward Cullen?! I never asked you for love. I asked you for a mutual pleasurable release! I don't care if your silly human is the love of your pathetic existence I don't want your heart. I can have any man's heart I want. All I am asking you for is a chance to experience your body. I am willing to wait until after your Bella has had her turn, if that's what you want." she started her speech with a clenched jaw and rough tone but was practically purring by the end.

"You are the most ridiculous creature on this Earth! Get this though your thick skull, Tanya. I. Do. Not. Want. You." I shouted all pretense of patience forgotten.

"Liar! Every man wants me!" she yelled back.

"I don't! Bella is the only woman I have ever or will ever desire so just leave me the hell alone" I was seething and for a moment contemplated just tearing her head off. It could be reattached. The only thing that kept me from attacking her was the sound of my love's truck coming up the drive.

I readjusted my tone and spoke to Tanya like one would speak to an unruly toddler.

"Tanya, Bella is here and I would really like to see her so please try to calm yourself down so that Carlisle will let us leave this room."

"Okay Edward. I'd like to see Bella too." _I bet if I explained how much better Edward would be in bed after he gains some experience she would agree with me._

"You will do no such thing. Bella is a sweet innocent young woman and I will not allow you to corrupt her with your wicked thoughts." I growled.

_Fine, fine Edward. Let's just sit here and be quiet for a few minutes and I'm sure Carlisle will send someone in here to release us soon. _

Tanya began translating the book 'The Joy of Sex' into her native Russian in her head. I sighed and relaxed now that she was thinking something besides vulgar thoughts involving me. I sat down on the chaise and ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't physically tired, no that was an impossibility but I was emotionally and intellectually exhausted.

I heard Bella speaking to Carlisle and then her precious heartbeat began to grow louder. She was coming towards the music room. She paused outside the door taking a deep breath and then my world exploded.

Without warning Tanya pounced on me wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms gripped my shoulders. I saw her intent before she could move again and grabbed her face to keep her from trying to kiss me.

Bella had opened the door at that exact moment. Tanya's face was smug as were her thoughts. _I win. _

I was stunned at Tanya's actions. I was frozen in anger until I heard Bella's sweet voice mumble an apology for interrupting and begin to back out of the room.

"Bella" I called but the door was already closed. I stood still holding Tanya's head in my hands. She lowered her body to the floor when she saw the look of loathing and fury on my face.

_Oh calm down Edward. The little human will be fine._

That made me even angrier so I slammed her head off of the nearest wall growling the entire time. She sprang to her feet and crouched down ready to attack when the door flew open. I was held by Emmett and Jasper. Kate and Eleazar restrained Tanya.

Carlisle stood in between us looking very angry. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it again not knowing what to say. His thoughts were incoherent and colored with anger and disappointment. Jasper was sending out calming waves to the room but my anger was too great. I was glaring at Tanya and she was glaring back. She had purposely tried to hurt my Bella.

"No! I want to go home" I heard Bella say in the most broken tone I had ever heard. I growled at Tanya and Jasper tried again to calm me.

I heard Rosalie and Irina speaking with Bella it sounded like Rose was insulting her.

"Did she see Edward toss Tanya head first into the wall and go into shock?"

Bella's heart sped up and her voice rang out with fury.

"No, Rosalie but I did see Tanya draped across your cheating brother's lap. So forgive me for being a little upset. Now move, so that I can get out of here. I am going home." She released a heartbreaking sob at the end of her rant.

The next thing I knew Rosalie was standing directly in front of me.

"Did you do this?" _Did you cheat on Bella with Tanya? _She was growling with both her words and her thoughts.

"No, Tanya attacked," but I didn't get to finish because at that moment I heard Bella's parting words to Esme.

"Don't you dare tell me that I am mistaken, Esme. I know what I saw and I will never forget that image if I live to be a hundred. So please just let me leave." She sounded so broken, so hurt then she was gone. My love had left me because of Tanya's perverse actions. That thought enraged me and I pulled away from my brothers, jumped over Rosalie and had Tanya's head between my hands before anyone even moved.

"Edward no!" Alice shouted distracting me long enough to allow Emmett and Jasper to pull me backwards away from Tanya.

"If I have lost her because of you I swear to all that is holy that you will die." My voice was a low menacing snarl. She shuddered at my tone and threat.

"Please calm down Edward. I'd like for you to tell me what happened." Carlisle quietly demanded.

I took a deep unneeded breath. I struggled for a moment trying to find a way to explain what happened and not call Tanya the whore that I thought she was.

"That lying deceitful tramp told me that she understood that Bella and I were together and she agreed to stop her incessant putrid taunting with her thoughts. We heard Bella coming down the hall and as soon as she turned to door knob that vile creature pounced on me. She wrapped herself around me and tried to kiss me. I was trying to push her off.

Bella saw me grab Tanya's face and I assume that she thought _I_ was trying to kiss _her_. Bella closed the door before I could stop her and I threw the loathsome creature that was assaulting me against the wall and that's when you all came in" I tried very hard to contain my anger. I wanted my brothers to release me so that I could go after Bella.

_Not tonight Edward. She is too hurt. Give her some space tonight; she will be more likely to listen tomorrow when she has had a chance to process everything. _Alice told me, she must have seen my decision to go to Bella as soon as I had made it.

"Is that true Tanya? Did you do this thing that Edward is accusing you of? Please tell me it's all a lie." Kate asked already knowing the answer.

Tanya nodded and let out a mournful sob. She wasn't sorry for what she did. She was just upset that her sisters were going to be angry at her actions.

"Why sister? The Cullens are family Tanya, why would you disrespect them in this manner." Irina couldn't believe her sister would purposely hurt those she called family.

"He rejected me! What else was I supposed to do?" Tanya's voice was quiet but forceful.

"Accept it and move on." Irina.

"Back off and leave him alone" Kate.

"Carlisle, I am truly sorry for what has occurred here. Tanya's actions were deplorable. I think that we should be leaving now." Eleazar lead the Denali clan out of the music room.

"Oh, hell no!" Rosalie shouted running ahead of them. "That little jezabel isn't going to cause all of this trouble and then just walk away. She is coming with me." Rose grabbed Tanya by the arm and dragged her away from her stunned sisters.

Alice laughed when they disappeared out of the backdoor then quickly blocked her thoughts so that I couldn't see what she was thinking.

"What did you see? Where did they go, Alice dear" Esme asked her.

Alice shook her head laughing. "No way, I'm not saying any thing. Just know that Rose will not cause any physical harm to Tanya." She froze for a split second then laughed again.

"Okay she will not cause much physical harm to Tanya." she amended.

Em and Jazz released me and we all moved to the living room to wait for Rose to come back. I was waiting for the sun to come up because as soon as it did I was going to go to my love and beg her forgiveness.

**Okay there is Edward's side of the Tanya incident. Any guess where Rose took Tanya? Review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**As much as I'd like to I don't own Twilight.**_

_**This chapter is split POV again. Bella is just itching to tell you all about her night. **_

**Bella:**

I woke with a start hearing a loud knocking sound. My head hurt, my nose was stuffy and my eyes felt swollen from all of the crying I had done. I cracked one puffy eye open to glance at the clock noting that it was almost ten. I had been sleeping just over an hour. I heard some shuffling downstairs and muffled voices.

"Bella, someone's here to see you," Charlie's voice sounded a little strange like maybe he was trying to make it sound smooth or something. I groaned as I lifted my throbbing head from the pillow. My brain was racing trying to figure out who was here this late.

My first thought was that Edward had come for me but I quickly dismissed that notion. Edward was off with Tanya do god knows what. That thought caused another sob to rip its way from my chest.

I assumed then that it was Alice, she was here tell me how much of an idiot I was for driving myself home in my condition or maybe she was here to try to defend her brother? I wasn't sure if I could handle that but if I sent her away she would just come to the window so I decided to just to get it over with.

"Send her up" I yelled but my voice sounded rough and cracked. I sounded like a wreck and probably looked like one too. I lay back down and closed my eyes prepared to listen to her lecture. I heard the door open and close. She didn't speak so I assumed that she was waiting for me to start so I sighed and began.

"Look Alice, I know I what your going to say but really I don't want to hear it. Edward made his decision and I have made mine. So please spare me the lectures and just go." My voice cracked as I said his name.

I couldn't stifle the sob that ripped violently through me as I remembered what I had decided earlier. I had promised myself that I would never speak to Edward again. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow that smelled like him. His scent soothed me and crushed me at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere" her voice was the last one I expected to hear.

"You're not Alice" I shrieked bolting straight up looking into the golden eyes of Rosalie Hale.

"Well that's obvious. You look like hell. Go wash your face and brush your hair then meet me in the backyard we need to talk" she smiled sweetly at me and left the room.

I was wary of her intentions but I had nothing to lose at this point so I did as she asked and went to meet her in the back yard.

I had only gone four steps outside the kitchen door when I froze. Rosalie was standing beside my dad's fishing boat arguing quietly but forcefully with Tanya. My hands curled into fists and I started shaking with anger. How dare she come here? This is my home.

I am not usually a violent person but at that moment I wanted nothing more that to punch her right in her boyfriend kissing mouth. I could feel my heart beating faster, hear the blood rushing in my ears the longer I stood there watching them. The urge to hurt her was growing every second.

My feet began to move me towards them without my mind giving me permission. I was about ten feet away from them when they reacted to my presence.

"Bella I'm so" Tanya began apologetically but hearing her say my name was my snapping point.

"Shut up! I really don't have the patience to listen to you stand here and lie straight to my face. You are not sorry. So do not insult my intelligence by pretending you are." I was seething.

My hands kept clenching and unclenching and I knew that if she spoke again I was going to hit her. I would probably shatter every bone in my hand but it would be so worth it.

Tanya was smiling at me. She seemed to find my anger amusing. I was fighting hard to reign in my fury when Rosalie took both of my hands in hers stepping up to me to look me in the eye.

"Bella, Tanya has something that she needs to say and then we will leave you alone I swear but please for your and Edward's sake give her a minute to explain." Rosalie's voice was gentle but firm. I sighed and nodded. It was a well known fact that I would do just about anything for Edward.

She smiled squeezed my hands gently before dropping them and moving back to stand beside Tanya again.

Tanya and I just stood there looking at each other for a long moment.

"Now, Tanya! Tell her Now!" Rosalie's voice was harsh and demanding. I glanced at her and she was glaring at Tanya.

"Fine, look I heard you coming down the hall so I decided to jump onto Edward and try to kiss him. He had no idea what was happening. I was blocking my thoughts. I knew that you would run away when you saw us. I was sure that once you were gone he'd give me what I want. I would have given him back afterwards and you would be thanking me for his training" her tone was light and playful.

She had enjoyed screwing with my life.

"Why?" was the only thing I could force out. Hearing her talk about being with Edward that way caused my blood to boil.

"Silly Bella, I'm a succubus it's just what I do" she winked at me and giggled. My body took on a life of its own at the sound and I lunged at her ready to tear her perfect strawberry blond curls from her scalp.

Rosalie caught me around the waist and dragged me backwards.

"You don't want to do that Bella." she whispered quietly in my ear.

"Yes, I do. I want nothing more than to punch her in the mouth then rip her hair out. I will _make_ her stay away from _my_ boyfriend." The rage I felt made my voice sound like a growl.

"Listen to Rose Bella. Violence is not the answer" Tanya's tone was condescending.

"Oh violence most certainly is the answer but Edward would be livid if I let Bella break her hand trying to hit you." Rosalie sauntered over to Tanya with a friendly smile.

"I on the other hand won't break anything when I do it" she whispered loud enough for me to hear and her fist collided with Tanya's face with a speed and strength that sent her flying backwards about twenty feet into the forest behind my house. The sound was like thunder rolling over head.

"Stay away from my new sister and heed her warning about Edward or that will be nothing compared to what I do to you." Rosalie's tone was quiet and friendly but that was what made her threat all the more frightening.

She grabbed my hand pulling me back through the house. She didn't speak until we were standing in my bedroom. I was still in shock by the fact that she called me her sister.

"You are all right Bella. You could do much better than Edward but whatever makes you happy. Just do me a favor and make him grovel a little. A little humility will do him good. Goodnight little sister" she kissed my forehead and was out of the room before I could respond.

I plopped down on my bed utterly exhausted for the day's events.

**Edward:**

We all gathered in the living room awaiting the return of Rosalie and Tanya. I wasn't interested in the least in what had occurred between them but since Alice told me to stay home and give Bella her space tonight I had nothing better to do so I sat on the love seat watching Irina beat Jasper at Halo.

_She is such a hypocrite. She doesn't give a damn about Edward's little human. Yet she gives me hell about what I did._

"Tanya is back, alone" I said in a bored tone but I was actually intrigued by her thoughts. I was trying to delve further into her mind to understand what Rosalie had done to her.

"I am ready to leave" she called angrily as she entered the house. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room but Alice when she came into view. She had dirt smudges all over her clothes and the arm of her top was torn. It looked as though she had ripped it on a branch or something.

"What happened to you dear?" Carmen's concerned voice match her thoughts perfectly.

"Rosalie happened to me." Tanya responded curtly.

"Did she attack you?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes, she pulled Edward's little pet back so that she didn't break her feeble little hand and then sucker punched me for her." Tanya explained through clenched teeth.

"Damn right I did and I would do it again if I needed to." Rosalie declared as she entered the living room. Tanya growled at Rose menacingly. The rest of the Denali clan quickly apologized for her behavior as she bolted out of the house and said their good byes. The moment they were out of the front door Emmett decided that he had been quiet long enough.

"Wait a minute here. Are you saying that you physically assaulted her in Bella's defense?" Emmett said disbelievingly.

"No not exactly. My girl did not need me to defend her she had no problem laying down the law to little miss succubus. I was just emphasizing her point with a physical display of the consequences of breaking that law," she looked smugly at her husband before winking at him.

"Did you just call my Bella your girl?" I asked her incredulously. Rosalie had been acting kinder towards my love lately but she certainly wasn't on friendly enough terms with her to call her 'her girl'.

She nodded and laughed lightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife" Emmett asked her laughing along with her. She walked over and sat in his lap on the sofa before she whispered "nothing but you can do what ever you want to her later" in his ear.

I shuddered at the mental pictures that they both began to conjure. I was glad when Carlisle cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Rosalie I think it best that you tell us exactly what happened when you left tonight" Carlisle told her sternly.

She recounted her 'talk' with Tanya before they got to Bella's house and a play by play of what had occurred while they were there.

"You should have seen her, Edward. If Tanya would have been human or Bella a vampire, I'm sure Bella would have done exactly what she said she was going to do. You are going to have a little hell cat on your hands when she is a newborn." she showed me Bella in her arms struggling to get to Tanya. She was livid and I completely agreed with Rosalie's assessment of the situation.

"What does that mean? Do you really not have a problem with Edward turning Bella now?" Alice took the words right out of my mouth.

"I have no aversion to her as a sister; I just wish she wouldn't be so quick to end her own life. But after tonight, I saw just how much she loves you Edward. She was completely devastated when I arrived and there is no doubt in my mind that she would have taken on Tanya over you. She has to be completely in love with you to do something that foolish. Now if you'll excuse me I am in need of some alone time with my husband and if you know what's good for you Edward Cullen you will be sitting in my little sister's room when she wakes up tomorrow." she flipped her hair over her shoulder took Emmett's hand and they raced up the stairs.

The entire family sat for a moment in stunned silence.

"Well you heard her Edward get your ass over to Bella's already" Jazz chuckled. I didn't need to be told twice.

_I hope she gives you hell _Rosalie thought to me as I ran out of the house.

Bella slept fitfully all night. She woke up several times but managed to go back to sleep almost instantly. Around six she fully woke up but called for her father before I could announce my presence. I quickly ducked under her bed when afraid that he would notice the window being ajar.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked from her doorway.

"I feel awful dad. Is it okay if I stay home today?" her voice sounded weak and rough.

Do you need me to stay home with you? I could call the station and take a sick day." the chief offered coming over sitting down beside Bella gently so as to not jostle her. He noted that she didn't feel feverish but he could see the exhaustion in her eyes just as plainly as I could.

"No dad, you can go. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I just need to rest." she said hoarsely.

"All right Bella. I will bring you some Advil and a glass of water before I go." he patted the top of her head and left the room closing the door softly behind him.

"Do you need to see Carlisle or are you just tired?" I asked as I lowered myself back into the rocking chair.

"I am fine." she huffed at me.

"Then why aren't you going to school?"

"I just don't feel like going if it's any of your business. What are you doing here anyway?" she glared at me for a moment before closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked her barely able to contain the agony that thought brought me.

"Did I say that? No. I just asked you why you were here." her tone was clipped and seemed forced.

"Bella, love I am here because I love you. Last night was horrible and I needed to be with you." I told her truthfully.

"Did you want to compare our evenings Edward? I am sure that mine was much worse that yours." she was truly angry now.

"I didn't mean it that way Bella love. I meant being away from you was horrible. I am in no way trying to downplay the pain you were in." I tried to sooth her.

"Oh please, spare me. If it was so difficult for you to be away from me then why didn't you follow me home? Hmm?" she lifted her head and glared in my direction.

"I tried. At first Em and Jazz were holding me back from ripping Tanya's head off and then Alice said that I should stay away to give you space. She said that if I would have come here last night things would have been really bad for us. I swear to you that I would have been here as soon as my brothers released me if not for Alice's vision." I assured her.

"What did she see?" Bella asked skeptically.

"She wouldn't show me" I told her honestly.

"Fine whatever." Bella huffed laying back down turning so that she was facing away from me. I was about to go to her but I heard her father coming back upstairs.

I resumed my hiding spot under her bed as he crept in leaving the medicine and water on Bella's bedside table. He left the room and I waited until I heard his cruiser pull away from the curb before I moved.

"Were you hiding under my bed?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was the quickest available place. You didn't give me any warning when you called for him earlier and I had to improvise." I told her somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Bella I am the one who should be sorry no I am so far beyond sorry that I didn't see Tanya's intentions before it was too late to stop her. I swear to you that I want nothing to do with her. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know what she was thinking.

"Give me one good reason why I should." she asked staring at her blankets.

"I love you Bella and I am truly sorry for everything. I will do anything to make you see that" I told her desperately. I felt the first pangs of despair deep in my chest as I waited for her to dismiss me from her presence.

"Anything?" she asked cocking one eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Anything" I agreed already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Fine, I forgive you Edward but I think that we need to have a serious discussion about our future. I will not sit around forever not being able to defend what's mine." she mumbled yawning into her hand.

"You should sleep love. I will be here when you wake up and we can talk more." I told her as I lay down beside her on top of her blankets. She snuggled into my arms and drifted off to sleep as I hummed her lullaby.

She had been asleep for about half an hour before she muttered a phrase that had be completely confused.

"I had to Edward. It was for my big sister."

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. This story is winding down. Only four more chapter to go. I am closing the poll when I post the chapter, the course has been set and I just hope it makes everyone happy! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Twilight and all subsequent copyrights belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot bunnies however have gifted me with this storyline…**_

_**A/N: Okay A few people have been PMing me about what Bella said during her sleep talking at the end of the last chapter. She was referring to the fact that Rosalie had asked her to make Edward grovel. While it isn't in Bella's character to make Edward beg for forgiveness, she did make him work for it a little. She did that for her 'sister' Rosalie. I hope that clears up any confusion.**_

_**This chapter contains a little of 'bedroom' time between Bella and Edward. Please let me know if you think that Edward is too OOC in this. I tried very hard to keep him canon.**_

* * *

I fretted all morning about what to say to Bella when she woke up. I know I promised her that I would do anything to prove my love for her but I really was not ready to change her and I know without a doubt that that is what she will ask me for.

Alice had sent me a text stating that Esme had called the school informing them of my absence. I thanked them both through a reply before putting all of my focus on Bella and the situation at hand.

My mind ran through every scenario imaginable. There had to be a way to convince her to give me more time. She had only begun to live her life. I know Alice had seen her as one of us and I had slowly came to accept that but I still wanted more for her than this half life that I led yet at the same time I wanted her by my side forever.

She needed more human experiences before she left humanity behind for eternity. She needed to travel the world and walk down an aisle in a long flowing white dress on her father's arm and she needed the chance to be a mother. That was the one thing that I could not give her no matter how much I wished I could.

When Bella woke we would need to have a seriously discuss all of these things and more and I resolved that whatever she decided would come to pass. I love her with every fiber of my being and nothing is too much to ask.

It was just before noon that my love opened her lovely brown eyes. She smiled sleepily up at me sighing contently as she moved to lay her head upon my chest. Her left hand lay directly over my heart.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" I nuzzled he hair taking pleasure in the burning that he scent inflicted. I truly understood the meaning behind the phrase 'hurts so good' now.

"Good morning to you too Edward. What time is it?" she yawned and stretched pushing her torso against my side. Even through the blankets I could feel her heat. The pressure of her against me sent a shiver of pleasure through me.

I needed to distance myself from her quickly if I was going to maintain my composure. She kept her body aligned with mine but moved to throw her arm around my waist. Her leg wrapped around mine. She placed her head on my chest again only this time she pressed tiny kisses along my sternum.

She moved the hand that was resting against my abdomen underneath the hem of my shirt. There was no way for my to suppress the growl of desire that ripped from deep in my chest when her hot fingers ran across my stomach circling my navel.

She shifted a bit, and her lips came crushing against mine. I kissed her back letting my hands cup her face, bringing her impossibly closer slowly moving to lay her back against the mattress. I didn't want to let her go, ever. I kissed her roughly, desperately. Even this closeness wasn't close enough, not now.

I felt her arms snake around my neck, tugging at the hair at the nape. Her warm body trembling against mine but I was completely sure that it had nothing to do with my body temperature.

She was the first to break the kiss, and her urgent pants reminded me that she needed to breathe. But even then, I couldn't let her go. I let my lips drift against her skin, her cheek, her collarbone, her throat, as her hands moved between us.

My shirt suddenly hung loose on my body. It seemed that I wasn't alone in my desperation to get closer. I held back a laugh, which soon turned into a growl when her fingers traced along my chest. There was a whole new level of intensity between us. She was bolder as if drunk with desire. My lack of resistance seemed to drive her further into a lustful haze.

We were kissing again and I held her tighter against me. It was intoxicating. I had never felt more human than I did in this moment. Her name fell from my lips as reverently as a prayer when she broke away again to breathe.

"Edward" she moaned breathlessly as my lips brushed over her collarbone. The sound of her voice sent shockwaves through me. I growled again this time the sound was so low that it sounded more like a purr.

My phone vibrating in my pocket seemed to break the spell that I was under and I quickly became conscious of the position that Bella and I were in.

I untangled myself from her embrace, moving to sit in the rocking chair across the room from her. I could not risk being close to her until I had my desires under control.

My phone buzzed again just as Bella began to speak. I held my finger up to ask her for a moment. She sighed dejectedly but nodded.

"What did you see?" I asked Alice as a form of greeting as I redid the buttons of my shirt.

"Only that the two of you needed to stop before something terrible happened." she said in a somber tone.

"Was I going to hurt her?" I heard Bella huff indignantly from the bed. I looked up as she was shaking her head no while glaring at the phone.

"Oh course not, silly. Bella would have been fantastically well. I just didn't think that you'd want Chief Swan catching you in a compromising position. He should be there in about ten minutes." her tone was full of mirth. She coughed out an ill disguised laugh.

"Fantastic huh? I mean thanks for the warning, Alice" I said awkwardly embarrassed that my sister had seen Bella and I at our most intimate moment, yet sincerely grateful that it had been her and not Bella's father.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella demanded from her perch on the edge of her bed.

"Alice called to warn us that your father would be here very soon. I will go home to get the car. I should be back just after he arrives. I was thinking that we could spend the afternoon in our meadow, if you'd like. I think that there are a few things that we need to discuss without disruption. Don't you?"

"Okay now I'm glad that Alice called. I don't think Charlie's heart is strong enough to walk in on us. Now go and get the car so that we can have an afternoon of serious discussions and spectacular make out sessions" Bella laughed blushing so deeply she turned a startling shade of vermilion.

I chuckled moving to press a tender kiss to both of her inflamed cheeks.

I made my way home happy that my family siblings weren't at home. Surely Alice had told them about what had occurred in Bella's room. I was not in the mood for a ribbing from Emmett or Jasper. I changed my clothes, threw a blanket, a water bottle and some food for Bella into a backpack and was in my car in less than three minutes.

I could not have planned my arrival to Bella's any better if I had tried. Chief Swan was stepping out of his car just as I pulled mine into is driveway.

"Hello, Edward. How are you today?" he asked pleasantly.

"My day has been pleasant so far. How are you sir?" I responded politely.

"Oh, I'm good. You here to check on Bella?" His thoughts were swirling around trying to figure out how someone of my age ad such good manners. He settled on praising Carlisle and Esme's parenting skills. I decided not to tell him that being raised at the beginning of the last century was actually the cause.

He led me to the house calling for Bella when we got to the foot of the stairs.

"Coming" she sang happily smiling widely when she spied me there.

My answering smile caused her heart rate to increase.

My love came bounding down the stairs stumbling on the third step from the bottom.

I caught her just before she made contact with the floor. My arms wrapped instinctively around her waist as I pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright, love?" My lips were just inches from her own due to her position on the stairs.

"I'm great," she whispered breathlessly leaning closer to me. Our lips were millimeters from touching when her father cleared his throat.

I quickly relinquished my hold on Bella pausing only to make sure that she was steady on her feet.

"I'm sorry, that was highly inappropriate of me." I apologized to both Bella and her father.

Bella made a scoffing sound that showed her displeasure at my apology. I assumed that she thought my actions quite tamed compared to my earlier behavior.

Chief Swan thought I sounded properly repentant and grunted before smiling at Bella and me amusedly.

"At least there was no Bella floor contact this time" he chuckled and made his way into the kitchen.

"You look like your feeling better" he commented as he began to prepare himself a sandwich for lunch.

"I am thanks. If it's okay with you Edward and I are going to out." Bella looked at him with a pout that would rival Alice's.

"Sure Bells. Just don't be too late." She nodded, before she kissed his cheek murmuring a quick "thanks, dad."

I helped Bella down from my back careful to ensure her balance. I quickly arranged the blanket and helped Bella to get comfortable before lying down beside her looking up at the gray cloud covered sky. We lay there in silence but it was not as comfortable as it usually is, the air was charged with the tension between us. Just as I decided that I would start the conversation that I had been dreading since I had promised my love anything she sighed and sat up looking discontent.

"You changed your mind didn't you?" she accused.

No, love not exactly. I truly want to have you by my side for all of eternity it's just I feel selfish for even thinking that but god help me I do think it every day. Several times a day but that does not make it right. You have a right to live your life, a long healthy human life. I want you to have children and grow old and die a sweet old lady safe and warm in her bed. I want you to go to heaven where all angels should be. I feel like a monster even contemplating taking that from you." I told her my fear hoping that she would understand.

"But it's my choice. You're not taking something from me, Edward. I honestly have no interest in having babies Edward. I had to take care of Renee for the last seventeen years. I had time to be a mother, granted it was to my own mother but that was enough for me. The only baby that I would ever even consider having would be yours and we both know that can't happen so let's just drop that excuse from your list please." I sighed running my hand through my hair. She seemed so sure but I still needed time. I couldn't take much more. As if she could read my mind she scooted closer looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"You'd be giving me everything I want. I am the selfish one here. I made this decision when I realized that I love you. I swear that you aren't taking anything from me. I have already given you everything you just have to receive it. My heart, soul, mind and body all belong to you." She said through tears, breaking my heart.

"Bella, what if you changed your mind? This change is permanent. I could never live with myself knowing that you resent me, hate me even, for what you are." I needed to voice all of my concerns to her I had to show he the consequences of this decision.

"I could never hate you Edward Cullen, I love you no matter what happens!" She almost shouted.

"It's not like I woke up this morning thinking that I wanted to become a vampire. I have thought this through many times! I want to be with you for all of forever Edward. You have told me about life as a vampire and I know it will be difficult but I know beyond any doubt that being with you is worth it." Her voice was steady despite the tears rolling down her cheeks and I saw the fierce determination in her eyes.

I knew that she wouldn't give up on this so I decided to change tactics. I decided to distract her until I could gather my thoughts and prepare a proper argument for my side.

I looked down at her, smiling the crooked smile I knew she loved. Her eyes glazed over as they met my persuasive stare. I pulled her closer to me taking full advantage of her dazed state. She shook her head to clear it as I let her name roll off my tongue with a purr.

"Bella," Her eyes rolled back and closed for a moment then snapped open staring into mine. She smiled lazily as she moved forward to press her lips against mine.

I groaned, my lips moving against hers for several minutes. I pulled away slowly letting her catch her breath.

Her heart beat was racing and her breath was coming in pants now. I had decided what I needed to do. Instead of fighting against her wishes I would compromise and get what I wanted as well. I smiled widely at the prospect of getting everything I wanted, time and Bella as my wife.

"Alright Bella. If you want me to change you into a vampire I will." I relented.

"Really?" She gasped her eyes alight with happiness for a moment before they narrowed in suspicion.

"What is the catch Edward? I know you better than to believe that you would just give in" I could see the gears turning in her mind trying to figure out my motives.

"Bella, my love I promise you that I will change you but not until after we are married." I smirked pulling her back up against my chest.

"What?! Did you just say married?" her voice rose two octaves on the word married. Her heart skipped a beat and she gulped nervously. I knew that this was a good idea.

"Yes love I said married." I said with no inflection in my voice so that I didn't inadvertently chuckle at her tone.

"Oh be serious Edward. I am only seventeen and I'm only a junior in high school! It's not even legal to for me to get married." her voice was still too high.

"I know that love. We can wait until you graduate from high school if you want. You know, we could even wait until you graduate from college. I am in no rush to change you I just want you to marry me first." I kept my voice calm and pleasant.

She sat thinking for a long while. It was killing me that I couldn't hear her thoughts but I knew that this was something she needed to reason out for herself.

Eventually she leaned her head against my chest and sighed dejectedly.

"I have been thinking and while I can see that us being married is important to you but I'm not sure why. So could you explain it to me?"

Now it was my turn to sigh dejectedly. I stared out over the forest as I made my confession.

"Bella love, I want to marry you because I love you. It will be the most glorious moment of my existence when I look up and see you walking towards me on your father's arm, dressed in all in white with the glow that only a bride in love has on her wedding day. I can not pretend that that image isn't one I daydream about often." I turned to look her in the eye showing her all of my love for her.

"Oh Edward" she cried as she pulled herself closer to me, kissing along my jaw line. If this was the reaction I got from that little tidbit, I couldn't wait to tell her the rest.

"I will admit that I want you to stay human for a while longer but my main motivation in this is you. I want for you to have the memory of Charlie walking you down the aisle while Renee sits crying in the front row. You know that once you are like me you won't be able to contact them so I want you to at least have this human moment with your parents."

"Okay Edward. I see your point but think about what everyone would say if we got married straight out of high school? The rumors would spread around Forks like a wildfire. Everyone will assume that I am pregnant." she groaned and threw herself back on the blanket.

"We would know the truth love as would anyone who truly knew us so why does it matter? Plus if we get engaged soon people will know without a doubt that's not the case since there is still over a year of high school left. Or better yet if we wait until you're a college graduate getting married won't seem so strange to other people." I tried to sooth her worries.

"That's true" she mused looking at the sky. "Alright Edward I will marry you but we have to do it on my terms." she nodded as if confirming her declaration. I chuckled.

"May I ask what your terms are, love?"

"I want a small wedding only family and a few close friends in attendance. I want final veto on any planning that Alice does" I interrupted then.

"What do you mean Alice's plans?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Oh come on Edward! You know Alice is going to want to plan the wedding. She told me once that she planned both of her own weddings, the last four of Rosalie's and two of Esme's. She is the only one I trust to do it. Now, back to my terms. I want to do this next summer before my nineteenth birthday. I will not be twenty years old and have a seventeen year old husband." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed indignantly.

"I can agree to those terms love but you are forgetting one thing" I smiled her favorite smile dazzling her again.

"What, what did I forget" she was adorable when she was in a daze.

"I haven't asked you yet." The look on her face was pure unadulterated anger.

"Yes you did! You said that you wouldn't change me unless we were married." he voice was shaking with her fury.

"I did say that, but Isabella when I purpose to you it will be the epitome of a romantic gesture. It most certainly will not being during a discussion about making you like me. I was simply stating my conditions for said change, but rest assured my love it will happen and soon." This statement caused her to smile at me slightly. I assumed that I was forgiven.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then." She snuggled up to me again and we lay in our meadow until it twilight.

I dropped Bella off at her house so that I could take the Volvo home. I ignored Alice's exuberant thoughts and ran back to Bella's room. As I held her sleeping form in my arms I began to plan the perfect moment to ask her to be mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**I did a time warp here. It is now over a year later at graduation. If anybody has any questions please PM me or ask in a review. I will answer it as best I can. Here is another chapter I wrote about character that I don't own.**

**I love all of you guys; new readers and old! Thanx for being there when I needed you!**

* * *

Sitting here in this folding chair listening to Eric Yorkie tell anecdotes from his days here at Forks High made me feel a bit nostalgic so I began to shift though my own wonderful memories of Forks. All of the memories I dredged up starred Bella. Of course that was what made them special to me.

It pained me to remember the way I had reacted to her lovely scent that fist day in biology. I truly felt as if she was a demon sent from the depths of hell to tempt me.

I am disheartened when I recall the way I ran from her. I took the coward's way out. I will never forget how haunted I was by her frightened doe eyes as I glared black eyed and furious at her.

I will be forever grateful to whatever force that allowed me to see that I needed to come back home, to her.

I thought my long dormant heart was going to start then go into cardiac arrest when I saw Tyler's van coming for her. I did not even think about the consequences I simply had to save her.

I will never forget the fight that I had with my family that night and my promise to stay away from Bella. I fought so hard to do what my family thought was right but in the end I knew that the old saying would prove true: love conquers everything.

The chair next to mine moving brought me back to the present. Alice was just arriving to the ceremony. She had been keeping me out of her head for the past two weeks so I knew that she planning something. Even now she was now reciting the pledge of allegiance in Turkish.

"What are you hiding pixie?" I whispered under my breath.

Never you mind brother dear. It is a surprise!

I sighed then lost myself in my thoughts again.

I remembered the thrill of realizing that I love Bella and the pain that I was sure would come from it. I truly could not believe that a monster such as me deserved love especially not the love of an angel such as Bella.

The day that I decided to pursue her was the day that changed my life. Bella's lack of fondness for Valentine's Day gave me my foot hold and I stepped though the door and never looked back.

I was over the moon the first time I heard her say my name in her sleep. She looked so innocent lying there bathed in the moonlight. I wanted to lay with her and hold her in my arms.

I shifted my thoughts again and saw my Bella as she stepped out of the limo at last year's Valentine's ball. It was the only dance that she had allowed me to take her to besides the senior prom and I had to dazzle her into saying yes.

That night she wore a shimmering forest green dress that made her look like a goddess of nature. I was in awe of her beauty.

Our relationship had so many ups and downs in the beginning but ever since the morning after she and Rosalie faced off against Tanya we have been closer than ever.

Thinking of Rosalie made my thoughts drift to the friendship that had cropped up between her and Bella. My sister's genuine affection for Bella came as a shock to all of us but we have all kept our thoughts on the matter to ourselves.

The two of them had become almost as close Bella and Alice. Rose had been teaching Bella about cars and to my joy and surprise she actually let Rose buy her one.

Bella was the proud owner of a midnight blue Audi TT coupe. I have to admit she looks utterly stunning behind the wheel of that car.

Bella, Esme and my sister have taken to spending at least twice a month shopping and having what Alice refers to as girl time. Seeing my love fit so seamlessly into my family helps to ease the ache I still feel when I think of her becoming one of us.

Alice stood up so I knew that it is time to get my eleventh diploma. As I approached the principal I heard the unmistakable voice of Emmett.

"Whoo! Go Eddie! Today a graduate, next month a man! Whoo!"

His statement did not go unnoticed by the good people of Forks. I was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of mine and Bella's upcoming wedding.

_Oh dear Bella and Edward are so young. They should wait until after college._

_Are they really going though with that wedding? _

_Cullen thinks he's so hot. I bet Bella doesn't even really want to marry him._

_I bet Bella won't give it up unless he marries her. Why else would she want that?_

_Bella is such a tramp. I bet she is pregnant and has just found a way to hide it._

Jessica Stanley's thought caught me off guard. The rumor that Bella was with child had been put to rest months ago. Surely Jessica did not think that Bella had been hiding a pregnancy for eleven months.

_Edward! Hey bro, hearing anything good?_

I growled and made a mental note to kill Emmett when we got home!

_Nope! No violence tonight. Bella deserves some fun since her mom couldn't make it today._

Alice was right. I would have to plan my revenge for tomorrow. Bella was in need of some light hearted fun. Her mother was unable to attend today's ceremony due to Phil, Bella's stepfather, injuring himself. Bella assured her that it was alright. She told Renee that she would just have to fly in sooner for the wedding. She insisted that her feelings weren't hurt but you see the disappointment in her eyes.

I shook Mr. Greene's hand, retrieved my diploma and returned to my seat and subsequently my memories.

The thoughts of the people around me began to focus on the graduation ceremony again but mine were reliving the first day at school after the invitations to our wedding had been received.

It was just as Bella had predicted. Most of the students and staff assumed that Bella was pregnant. Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory were both very adamant in this opinion.

It took a great deal of restraint to keep from killing Newton for the next few weeks. He was continually staring at Bella's midriff trying to determine if she was showing.

Lauren Mallory harassed Bella about being a woman of ill refutes only he words and thoughts were crasser. Rosalie had taken that battle and told Lauren to leave Bella alone; it appears that Rosalie's vocabulary is just as colorful as Lauren's.

The sound of Bella's name broke through my reverie. I focus just in time to see my life walk across the stage to receive her first diploma. She looked spectacular in her yellow cap and gown. I wanted very much to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her senseless but I refrained knowing that now was not the time. I clapped and cheered with everyone else when she stepped away from the principal.

She had done it. We had done it. High school was over for a long while and our next great adventure was set to begin on July 20. Isabella Swan would be no more and Bella Cullen would take her place.

The superintendent for Clallum county schools made a short speech and we were all directed to toss our hats into the air. The ceremony was over and in just two short hours the entire senior class, admittedly it was only 84 students, would descend on the Cullen mansion for a party unlike any other they had ever attended. Alice would make sure of that.

When we were dismissed to mingle and look for our parents Mike Newton decided that he wanted to go out with a bang and launched himself off the stage and onto the unsuspecting heads of Jessica and Lauren. None of them were seriously injured but the busted nose that Mike endured from face planting into the concrete began to bleed so my family and I had to leave quickly.

The party was in full swing and the guests were enjoying themselves when Alice decided to spring her surprise on Bella and me. To say I was surprised to see Renee entering the front door would be an understatement. Alice it seemed had foreseen Bella's unhappiness at her mother's absence and had arranged for a nurse to stay with Phil so that Bella would get to be with her mother. Renee's flight had been delayed or she would have been at the school.

Renee's mind was carefree and changed constantly. She had a very childlike perception of the world yet she was almost as observant as Bella. I found that I liked he very much.

She was all smiles as she mingled with my family and Charlie. The first words that she spoke to everyone were 'call me Renee'. I heard her wish to speak with me alone so I quietly asked her if I could have a private word. I wanted her to be able to get her worries of her chest so to speak.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she cocked her head to one side looking very much like Bella when she was curious about something.

"Yes, I am would like to get to know you a little better and I am sure that you have some questions for me." I told her politely. I led her over to the Esme's garden bench. It was a clear night and the stars were twinkling brightly.

"The only thing that I absolutely need to know is if you are really in love with my daughter. The rest I am sure I will find out in time." she said confidently. I could not tell her that her time with Bella was very limited and she would never know what she did not ask soon. I wanted to but I couldn't.

So I did the only thing I could in the moment. I turned to look my future mother in law in the eyes and told her how deeply my love for her daughter ran.

"Renee, words can not describe the amount of love I have for Bella. She is my life, my heart, my very soul. Without her I am nothing. I treasure every moment that she allows me to be in he presence. I would give her the world if she only asked for it. My only purpose in this world is to make her happy. I will protect her and cherish her forever. I can promise you that." There was no doubt in her mind of the truth of my words.

The tears in her eyes as she left that night were of joy. She was elated that Bella had found true love and could not wait for the wedding. Renee was staying in forks for the remainder of the weekend.

She and Bella spent a lot of that time together, so much so that the only time that I was with my love was at night when she slept. For that reason alone I was glad when Renee boarded the plane in Port Angeles to go home.

I took Bella to our meadow for some alone time after we dropped her mother off. We laid in the grass just enjoying each others company. Bella had her head resting on my chest and her left hand was fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt.

Seeing my mother's ring on her hand had my mind drifting back to the day she accepted it. We were in the meadow much as we were now. We had been talking about the future and were we would travel after Bella's newborn years.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Would you mind terribly if I did something?" I stood up taking her with me.

"No, what did you want to do?" she was so cute when she was confused.

"This" I said as I dropped to one knee. She gasped as I pulled out the ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. You are my everything. Would you make me the happiest man to ever exist by becoming my wife?"

She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispered a broken yes and flung herself into my embrace.

The rain began to fall bringing me back from yet another tip down memory lane. I scoop Bella up into my arms and we ran back to my house. We were soaked to the bone and laughing like two people without a care in the world.

If this is how good my life will be from now on I am truly not without a soul. I am cradling her in my arms right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**If anyone is interested in an outtake of the 'bachelor party' let me know! Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward is a little word in this chapter. I apologize before he starts. **

**Pictures of Bella's dress and the bridesmaids dress are on my blog.**

* * *

It was just after sun rise when I ran by the sign that welcomed visitors to Forks. I was feeling so many conflicting emotions that I thought for a moment that Jasper had caught up with me. My anger tried to boil over again as my mind drifted to my brother.

I quickly pushed all thoughts that were not directly related to Bella from my head. I concentrated on my love for her. I was elated that today was the day that Bella would become my wife. My dead heart leapt with that knowledge.

I took off running again when Emmett's thoughts came into range. I would not deal with him now. It would have to wait until after the wedding.

Alice greeted me with an apology when I entered the house.

"I am so sorry Edward. I had no idea what he was going to do. He kept changing his mind and by the time his plan solidified it was too late to warn you."

"It's not your fault Alice. Emmett and Jasper are the ones to blame and no one else." I told her flopping down on the couch beside her.

"Oh I know. Jasper is going to hear all about it when he gets here, I can promise you that." she huffed, annoyed. _I don't care that he only went along with it to keep you from killing Emmett._

_What has you knickers in a twist? _Rosalie asked when she came into the living room.

"Your husband." I said curtly.

"What the hell did he do this time?" she asked me exasperatedly. I looked to Alice to see if it was a good idea to tell her or not. She nodded so I did.

"He tried to force me to go to a gentleman's club with him and when I refused he tried to pay a woman that was standing on the corner by the club, to show me a good time, as he put it.

"He's dead." she said simply leaving to find and possible dismember Emmett.

"Be back by two to help with Bella's hair." Alice shouted over her shoulder. Rosalie agreed silently knowing that Alice would see that she'd be back in time.

I spent the morning helping Esme and Alice with the final decorations. Jasper had gone with Carlisle to collect Bella's mother and stepfather from the airport.

It was around one thirty when Bella showed up. I was banished to my room until the start of the ceremony.

Rosalie was true to her word and came dragging a filthy distraught looking Emmett behind her. She went straight to Alice's bedroom. It had been dubbed the bridal suite and all of the women were gathered there.

Emmett headed straight for the shower as per his wife's instruction muttering apologies to me the entire time. I accepted hem.

At four pm my brothers, Charlie and my father invaded my room. I was pacing anxiously waiting for the clock to strike six so that I could see my love again.

"Calm down Edward. Everything is going to be fine." Jasper sent a wave of serenity out into the room.

"This is as calm as I will get until I see Bella." I told him continuing to pace the length of my room.

He chuckled and busied himself with getting dressed at a human pace for Charlie's sake.

I was very surprised to note that Charlie was thinking unkind things about me. I had thought that we had a decent relationship. He seemed to be debating whether or not he should ask Bella to not go through with the wedding. Her probable reaction was the only thing stopping him.

When we were all dressed and ready he excused himself to go to Bella. I took this opportunity to ask Carlisle if he had any idea what I might have done to upset Charlie. He laughed openly before clapping me on the shoulder.

"You are taking away his daughter today Edward. He loved her first and I image it is hard to know that she won't be depending on him anymore. You are her protector now, or will be in just a few moments. He is reaction the way any father would. He doesn't suddenly dislike you son. I promise."

We made our way down the stairs and I took in the living room for the first time since Alice had finished decorating it.

The were white roses and orange blossoms twisted into garlands and stung along with white freesias and roses that were tinted a soft pink almost the color of Bella's blush. White gossamer ribbon was tied to every stable surface in the room giving the room a cloud like feel.

We took our places under the arch in front of the fireplace. The arch was overflowing with more flowers and billowy ribbon. Carlisle was standing just to my left as I faced the crowd. Emmett and Jasper took their places beside him after they had seated all of the guests.

The first notes of Pachebel's cannon brought Rosalie to the top of the stairs. She looked stunning in the strapless pink and white dress that Bella and Alice had chosen for the bridesmaids. The bodice was a darker pink covered with a pale pink overlay. The ribbon that adorned the waist of the dress matched the bottom of the skirt that flowed freely as she descended the stairs.

Angela Weber began her trek down the stairs once Rosalie got to the bottom. I was pleased that the dress suited her as well as it did Rose.

The moment her foot dropped onto the bottom step Alice appeared. As she was Bella's maid of honor her dress was slightly different than the other two. She was wearing a shrug in the same color as the ribbon and skirt.

My whole body melted when she reached the bottom of the staircase. I thought for a moment that I had died and gone to heaven. For I was surely seeing an angel.

My Bella was wearing a beautiful white satin and lace dress that looked like a modernized version of a dress that a lady would wear on her wedding day when I was human.

It had a scooped neckline that was accented by lace and beadwork. The bodice was fitted and the satin skirt was bustled showing the underskirt of lace. I allowed my self a brief moment to take in all of her beauty.

I started at the hem of the dress moving my eyes steadily upwards until they met hers. I was glad I saved her face for last if not I would have never seen her dress. I simply could not force my gaze away from her blushing face that was currently frozen in an expression of love.

The moment her father placed her hand in mine I knew that god had not forsaken me. There was on way that I could believe that any god would damn an angel as perfect as my Bella to live with a soulless creature. There was hope and I was determined to keep myself and Bella when the time came, on the right path so that if we ever left this life we could see heaven.

Angela's father directed the guests to be seat and I realized with a start that I had not even noticed that they had stood.

My mind barely registered the words that Pastor Weber was saying. All I could see was my Bella; all I could hear was the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart in her chest. My mind was a dizzying swirl of Bella.

I was vaguely aware that my name was being said. I pushed away the haze that my love had me in to understand what was needed of me. It was time for my vows.

"Do you Edward Anthony take Isabella Marie to be you wedded wife?"

"I do." I replied forcefully.

"Edward and Isabella have written their own vows. Edward if you would begin" He smiled and nodded in my direction.

"Isabella, my love. There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't thank god that you are in my life. Before I met you I was a shell of the man you see before you. I was walking around in a constant stated of darkness.

You stumbled into my path bringing with you the light of a thousand suns. You are my personal angel and I will spend the rest of eternity trying to be the good enough to deserve you.

Today I pledge you not only my life and my love, I also give you my soul. Everything that I was, am and ever will be is yours. This is my solemn vow." I gently wiped away the tear that was threatening to roll down her cheek before turning to Carlisle to retrieve her ring.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health all of the days I walk this earth. This is my solemn vow."

I stared deep into her shimmering chocolate eyes as I slid the golden band on her finger. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to calm herself enough so that her voice would be steady before she began.

"Do you Isabella Marie take Edward Anthony to be your wedded husband?"

"I do" her voice shook slightly but the conviction behind those two words caused my breath to hitch.

"When we decided that we were going to write our own vows I sat down for hours trying to think of the best way to tell you how much I love you but I could not put my feelings into words, you know that I've never been good at expressing my emotions." she paused to take a deep steadying breath before continuing.

"When I say you standing here under this arch waiting for me, I suddenly knew exactly what to say. I love you Edward. My heart is so full of you that I feel it may burst. You are my everything Edward and I will never want anything more than your happiness. I am eternally yours." With those words she turned to Alice taking the ring that she was holding out to her.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health all of the days I walk this earth. This is my solemn vow." She slid the ring onto my finger where it will stay until I am ash.

We turned to face the minister waiting until he said the final words that would bind Bella and I together in the eyes of god.

"BY the power vested in my By God and the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I wasted no time in taking him up on that offer.

I wrapped Bella in a tight embrace kissing her with all of the passion that her words had invoked in me. I only broke the kiss to allow her to breathe before pressing my lips to hers again.

The wolf whistles and cat calls of my brothers and the adolescent humans in attendance brought me back to the present so I released my hold on Bella taking her arm to lead her back down the aisle.

I led my wife into the dining room. Alice had decided that this was the perfect place for us to wait until all of our guests were outside and in place. She wanted us to make a grand entrance.

**_My wife_.** I couldn't help the wide smile that dominated my face at this thought. What beautiful unbelievable words. The last eighty years of solitude and loneliness were well worth the wait. I was reveling in this overwhelming joy that radiated from my very core.

_We're ready for you newlyweds! _Alice called in her thoughts just as Carlisle spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you for the first time as husband and wife; Isabella and Edward Cullen."

We stepped out into the backyard as flashes went off. Alice had strategically placed photographers at the doors to get what she referred to as candids of Bella and me.

I led Bella to the edge of the canopy that was serving as a reception hall tonight and turned to face the growing line of well-wishers waiting to congratulate us.

Bella's parents were first. Charlie hugged Bella tight and awkwardly congratulated me in the most polite manner he was able to muster up. I thanked him sincerely. I was happy to see through Charlie's mind that he had grudgingly admitted that I was good for Bella. He was happy to see her happy. Although in his mind no man was good enough for his daughter. I couldn't help but agree.

Renee was next in line.

"Oh, Bella!" she sobbed, throwing herself into her daughters arms.

"I'm so happy! The wedding was so beautiful, wasn't it? Oh, you're so beautiful! Isn't she beautiful, Phil? I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" Bella smiled fondly at her hare-brained mother and hugged her back.

Phil smiled awkwardly at me and shook my hand before he was shoved away so that Renee could throw herself at me next. He almost lost his balance due to the bulky walking cast that he was wearing.

"Edward! Congratulations honey! You look so handsome! Oh, I couldn't have picked a better son-in-law! I'm just so happy."

"Thank you, Renee. I'm so happy you and Phil were able to come up and celebrate with us." I smiled warmly and gently pried her off me, handing her over to her husband.

Renee was easily distracted, dragging Phil's limping form away and muttering about finding Esme.

After greeting many more guests we were ushered to grand cake that Alice had insisted that we needed. She positioned us in front of the cake and solemnly held out a large, rather sharp knife.

"Edward, don't let her cut off her fingers. It will totally ruin the wedding." She growled as I took the knife.

"Cake time!" she sang, merrily turning to face the guests. I could see several uneasy faces as the guests saw Bella holding the knife, even though my hands were wrapped around hers. Bella looked at the cake and then back at the knife like one of them may attack her.

"Don't worry, it's just cake love" I murmured in her ear, chuckling.

She smiled up at me and I smiled back, finding myself lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Edward! Cut the darn cake! You guys will have plenty of time to make goo-goo eyes at each other later."

Light laughter ran through the crowd of people around us and Bella blushed deeply. I positioned our knife over the cake.

"Smile, Bella," I reminded her as the camera flashes started going off.

She aimed a forced smile at the cameras, which actually looked more like a grimace. Bella hated attention.

I kissed her forehead reassuringly and carefully helped her cut the intricately designed cake which would probably give her a heart attack if she knew how much Alice had spent on it.

Bella looked confused when I handed her a piece of cake, taking one for myself. I grinned her favorite crooked smile at her.

"This is our first cake as husband and wife, tradition states that we must feed it to each other." Her eyebrows shot up. She knew my family and I didn't eat. I winked at her and held my cake up to her mouth.

She mimicked me and then hesitantly leaned forward as if to take a bite. She took a dainty bite smiling at me apologetically as she placed the bite of cake she held to my mouth.

I struggled not to grimace as I choked down the nasty food. The sickly sweet taste of icing still remained after I swallowed.

I knew I would experience the full taste again when I excused myself to regurgitate my wedding cake from my nonworking digestive system.

It was worth it though, to see the look on Bella's face. I leaned down to kiss her icing smeared lips. Alice dragged her away before I was finished kissing her earning a quite growl from me.

Bella was positioned in front of all the single women in the room to toss her bouquet. I saw my brothers' disappointed expressions when it didn't hit anyone in the head.

Then it was my turn. A chair was brought out for Bella and she perched nervously on the edge of it. I heard Emmett's chuckle of anticipation as I knelt down in front of her.

My brothers had a bet going on. Emmett was sure I would not go through with this particular wedding ritual. Jasper was sure I would but thought I would use my hands instead of my mouth as the tradition called for.

Bella stiffened in surprise when took her leg in my hands and ducked my head under her dress and grabbed her garter with my teeth. Careful not to rip it with my sharp teeth. I took my time pulling the garter down her leg.

The frilly band rested mid-thigh. I held in the pleasurable growl that tried to break free when my lips came in contact with the soft skin there for the first time. When I emerged with my prize Bella looked absolutely mortified. Her lovely face was glowing a deep red. The crowd was roaring with laughter, Emmett's laughter loudest of all.

I stood up and faced the group of men in front of me. I turned to wink at Bella before flinging the garter right into Mike Newton's face. That piece of lace was the closest he would ever get to his revolting fantasies of Bella.

I gently pulled Bella onto the dance floor as the first note of her lullaby floated through the air. I led us into a slow waltz, keeping a firm hold on her waist to prevent my adorably clumsy wife from tripping.

The entire world melted away as I danced with her; the voices in my head were muted for once. Nothing else mattered when I danced with my angel.

I was pleased see that for the first time tonight, being on display didn't seem to bother her. She appeared content in my arms.

I bent my head and pressed my lips gently to hers. We kissed for the remainder of our first dance. We were sharing the overwhelming emotions that neither of us could put into words.

We were interrupted much too soon and I reluctantly handed Bella off to her father. I would have never been able to let her go if it weren't for the knowledge that I had the rest of eternity to dance with her. I could share her this one night.

I approached my own parents, standing with the rest of our guests at the edge of the dance floor. I bowed before offering my hand to Esme.

"May I have this dance?"

My mother laughed lightly taking my outstretched hand. "You may."

_I've always wanted you to find love and I more than pleased that you have found it with someone as wonderful as Bella._ I saw her memory of the first day I brought Bella home to meet the family.

I observed with her my exultant expression, foreign to her on my usually serious face. Even without Jasper's power I could feel her overwhelming joy for me.

"I know," I whispered, watching Bella and Charlie stumble through their dance, a trademark blush staining my wife's beautiful face.

"Thank you, Mom." She smiled and reached up to kiss my cheek as our dance ended.

"No, Edward. Thank _you_ for giving me such a lovely new daughter!"

I spent the next hours dancing with girl after giggling, blushing, dazzled girl. I ignored their admiring thoughts, watching wistfully as Bella stumbled across the floor with her own dance partners.

I clenched my teeth in frustration as Mike Newton claimed Bella. I knew it was ridiculous to be jealous, especially on my wedding day, but then again I'd found that such emotions didn't have much logic.

About halfway through Mike's fantasy of running away with Bella, it became too much.

"Excuse me," I said, cutting off Jessica Stanley in mid-rant and disentangling myself from her arms. I tapped Mike on the shoulder and put on the most polite expression I could muster.

"May I cut in?" I almost growled.

"Uh…sure," Mike muttered, looking disappointed.

Bella, on the other hand, looked relieved as I took her from her unworthy dance partner. I held her close for a moment, relishing the feeling of her in my arms again before I resumed dancing with her.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I told her my smiling growing even wider.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen" she giggled.

She rested her head against my chest with a contented sigh, implying that she had missed my touch as much as I had missed hers. I held her tighter, savoring the scent of her skin and the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"I could get used to this," she whispered dreamily.

"Finally admitting that you actually like dancing, love? " I chuckled.

"Dancing isn't so bad, as long as it's with you. But I was thinking more of this, of never having to separated from you again" she said as she buried herself even deeper into my arms.

My frozen heart leapt into my throat.

"Never," I whispered. I bent my head to hers and kissed her deeply. I was lost in her, our kiss growing deeper as we expressed the feelings there were no words for, an intense pleasure that was stronger even than the call of human blood.

I was briefly distracted by a distant-sounding high-pitched voice. I ignored it. It wasn't important. I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella. Our lips eagerly explored each other's. She tasted so good, my Bella.

"It's time to change, Bella." Alice's voice successfully broke through the haze in my mind. I groaned, inwardly.

What on earth was she squawking about now? I managed to draw my lips from Bella's long enough to mumble, "Go away, Alice."

I returned my mouth to Bella's, eagerly hoping to find the little piece of heaven I had been previously lost in.

_Edward Anthony release my sister_, Alice thoughts growled at me. _If not so help me god I will tell her how much this whole wedding cost._

I froze, feeling a growl build in my chest. She wouldn't dare. She knows exactly how Bella would react to that. But I could see her out of the corner of my eye, challenging me, one perfect eyebrow raised.

I drew my face away from Bella's to glare at my sister. I bit back all the nasty responses I wanted to say and chose the one that would least upset my mother, listening nearby.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she growled back, snatching up Bella's hand and attempting to tug her away.

"Come on, Bella. So much to do, so little time" she grumbled as she pulled Bella from my arms.

Bella made a small sound of protest, tugging back uselessly against my sister's inhumanly strong grip. She managed to pull herself up on her tiptoes for one more short kiss before Alice succeeded in yanking her away.

My poor kidnapped bride gave me one more longing look before she and her abductor disappeared around the corner.

I sighed, then turned to observe my now much-amused guests. I could see from their minds that they had gotten quite a show.

I pushed through the crowd as we entered the house. I moved to wait at the bottom of the staircase. I tuned out the voices around me, both vocal and mental, and concentrated on the conversation upstairs.

"Everything's ready," I heard Alice chirp cheerfully. "Your suitcases are in the car. Jasper's pulling it around right now."

They appeared at the top of the stairs, Bella and her mother following a few steps behind Alice. My bride had changed out of her attire into a more travel-appropriate outfit.

"I love you, Mom," she whispered. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

Renee smiled at her daughter, her thoughts somewhat confused as to Bella's formal goodbye.

"I love you, too, Bella, honey."

"Goodbye, Mom," Bella murmured. I could see the tears building in her eyes. "I love you."

They reached the bottom of the stairs now, and Bella reluctantly let go of her mother's hand to take mine.

Bella was looking around now, her eyes scanning the crowd of people standing in the foyer.

"Dad?" she called.

I quickly scanned the crowd finding my father-in-law leaning against the wall across the room.

"Over here." I pulled Bella toward him and the wedding guests pulled back to make room for us.

Charlie looked embarrassed to be found, his red eyes and nose showing proof of the emotion he had wished to hide.

"Oh, Dad!" Bella cried, throwing herself into his arms.

After a heart-wrenching goodbye that caused a chain reaction of sniffles among watching guests, Charlie handed over my wet-eyed bride and the guests once again pulled back to make a path to the door.

"Are you ready?" I asked gently, as Bella wiped away the last tears from her eyes. She smiled up at me, her face peaceful.

"I am." She said confidently.

"Let's go then," I said, grinning slyly at Bella.

She gasped as I swept her off her feet and planted my mouth on hers. The crowd cheered. Bella blushed. Emmett guffawed.

I felt a handful of dry rice hit the back of my head. Bella picked a grain from my hair, her eyes widened. Her eyes came up to meet mine.

"Make a run for it?" she whispered.

"As you wish my love."

I sprinted through the doorway, holding Bella close to my body to protect her from the shower of rice pelting down on my back. The rice followed us unnaturally far, thanks to my dear brothers.

We reached the car and I helped her in, using myself as a barrier between her and the rice quickly closing her door before making my way to the driver's side. She laughed as I eagerly peeling away from the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**_* Bella and Edward's honeymoon will be on Isle Esme in this story just as it is in Breaking Dawn and there was still pillow biting but no bruises or moping around. *_**

**_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and thankfully she lets me play with her characters ;-P_**

* * *

Bella was more than excited when we got to the airport. I had yet to tell her the location of our honeymoon and she had been relentless in her pursuit of information.

"Please Edward? Just a little hint?" she asked as I handed our tickets to the gate attendant. She had seen that we were headed for Houston but knew that it was merely a stop along the way.

I simply shook my head taking her hand as we boarded the plane. She fell asleep just reached a comfortable cruising altitude and didn't wake until it was time to make our connection.

"Brazil?" she rasped sleepily as I led her through the international terminal.

"Just another stop along the way." I told her honestly. Esme's Island wasn't technically part of Brazil even though it was off the coast of Rio. Amazingly she didn't comment further.

She nuzzled her face into my cold chest and drifted off to sleep before the plane ever left the tarmac. She woke up about an hour before we landed and proceeded to question me again about our destination.

I hailed a taxi to take us to the marina where Carlisle had a yacht anchored just for trips to and from the island.

"Do you speak English?" I inquired of he driver.

"Pesaroso, eu falo somente o português" he smiled sadly. So our conversation would have to be in Portuguese then. The only problem with that was that Bella wouldn't be able to follow the conversation.

"No problem, Portuguese is fine. We are heading to the marina De Gloria." He was slightly surprised by me fluidity in his native tongue.

"Honeymoon?" he asked. His thought reflected Bella and I cuddled up in the backseat of the car. It was clear to him that we were blissfully in love.

"Yes, this angel allowed me to claim her as mine yesterday." I couldn't keep the smile from my voice.

He laughed and wished us an eternity of wedded bliss. If only he knew that that was just what we were going to have.

Bella seemed ill at ease on the boat ride over to the island. She kept telling that she was fine and there was no reason to worry but I could see the gears in her head turning. She was worrying her bottom lip constantly and her eyes were distant.

Her heart was beating so rapidly that I was beginning to worry about her health as I gave her the tour of the house ending in the master bedroom.

I finally reached my breaking point when her heart stopped beating for a second the started beating so fast it was like the flutter of a hummingbird's wings as she took in the big white bed in the center of the room.

"Bella love, talk to me please." I stroked my hair with one hand palming her cheek with the other. She tried to turn her head from me but I gently held it in place forcing her to keep my gaze. I smelled the tears even before they started to stream down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm afraid, Edward." she blurted after a few moments of silence. I was frozen. I had always knew that something was going to cause her to realize that I was a monster and leave me but I couldn't fathom what had made her finally see me for what I am.

"Bella, I won't"

"No, please listen." she told placing her palm over my lips to silence me. Pulling away slowly she lowered herself to sit on the corner of the bed.

"I want this more than anything else in the world, I always have. But now that it's finally here, finally about to happen, I can't help but be scared. It's a really big deal to me--"

"As it is for me." I interrupted. She shot me a glare and continued as if I didn't speak.

"And I just...I don't want to disappoint you."

"That's what you're afraid of?" I asked, not believing my ears. "Disappointing me?" she nodded slowly, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Bella, nothing you do could ever disappoint me. Just being here with you, alone, knowing that you are mine, I'm already the happiest man on the planet." Her cheeks flushed an even darker red and a lighthearted smile spread across her face.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked coming to sit down beside her. I was not longer worried about her fearing me.

"Just a small idea…" she replied, and her smile grew wider. I brought my hands to her face, and stroked her hot cheeks cooling them with my icy touch.

"Of all the things you could be worrying about tonight, you're worried about disappointing _me_?" I asked incredulously. She nodded once.

"Well then let me show you just how wrong you are" I purred seductively. I laid her backwards on the bed gently moving to hover over her delectable body.

When Bella fell asleep in the big white bed, I was absolutely euphoric. I couldn't contain the smile that stretched across my face. Everything felt right. I was completely relaxed. I felt like laughing out loud. Sex was like running. Instincts took over the moment her lips touched my skin. My body knew what to do, and it was absurdly easy to keep Bella safe and fully enjoy the moment.

I had been worried that I would get carried away and injure her or forget her fragility and take her too passionately. I quickly realized that that could never happen. I shielded her from my strength, took care of her needs, and showed her my love and desire as we experienced the most exhilarating moment of our lives.

She pulled her body closer to me in her sleep. I had brought her to Esme's island where my cool skin would be a comfort to her, not something that would cause her to shiver.

I had lain beside her and watched her sleep many nights, but this night was the first of a new era. I was entitled to be here as her husband. No longer was I a boyfriend sneaking in and out through her bedroom window without her father's knowledge or permission. Her _husband_, I am Bella's husband. The smile on my face spread as wide as possible at the thought.

I reached over to stroke her hair only to find with a hand full of fluff. Bella was positively covered in white downy feathers; both of us were. I lifted my head to better see the situation. It seemed I had destroyed a pillow, or possibly two pillows. I smiled at the thought of my unconscious protective behavior.

I'd bitten the pillows to avoid causing my love injury. It proved just how much I cherished my Bella, even the monster inside me kept her safe.

Without even thinking about it, I'd destroyed the closest thing available in order to keep her whole and unharmed.

It was messy, though. Should I try to clean up? No.

Nothing would drive me away from my love on this night. I could clean up in no time after she woke up.

Bella slept with her arm draped over my chest. She mumbled my name a few times but her sleep was mostly silent this night. I passed the time by reliving the past thirty six hours, starting with the moment she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up and saw me waiting for her and ending with the moment she fell asleep. She was mine. Forever. I wondered how long she would sleep. I wondered if she'd be ready to "try" again when she woke up. Perhaps she would want some company in the shower. One could only hope.

The next two weeks went by faster than any other time in my entire existence. Bella and I spent our days taking in the beauty and splendor of the island, but mostly we just spent them experiencing the pleasures that our bodies had to offer one another under the tropical sun. Our nights were even more pleasure filled.

By the time we had to leave the island to go home I had fully come to terms with Bella's transformation. Our love was eternal. She was the answer to all of my questions and the keeper of all of my secrets. There is nothing and no one that could keep us from our forever.

I longed for the days when she would be as strong as me so that I wouldn't have to hold back my passion from her. I wanted to give myself fully to her the way she gave me all of her, completely and without fear and I knew the only way for that to be possible. Bella had to become a vampire.

The entire family was gathered on the front porch to greet us when we arrived. Their thoughts ranged from sweet caring sentiments about our family finally being whole from Esme and Carlisle to down right vulgar perverse ramblings from my brothers.

"Hell yeah, Eddie! I can smell the sex from here. Good job man." Emmett's voice rang out mentally. I growled at him in warning. He just laughed and proceeded to welcome Bella and me home calmly all the while asking me about different positions and techniques in his mind. He was a master at being a pervert.

We sat with the family for a few hours telling them an extremely edited version of our time together on the island and they told us about all of the things that we had missed in the two weeks we were gone. Of course nothing of any real consequence had gone on; we did live in Forks, WA for goodness sakes.

It was nearly midnight when Bella began to yawn. She was playing it up quite a bit. She had napped for most of the trip home. I made our excuses to the family stating that she was tired from all of the travel and needed her rest.

I knew that she just wanted some time alone with me. Tomorrow would be a very long day for both of us and we just want to revel in our love for a while.

We spent the entire night wrapped up in each others arms cuddling under the blankets on our bed. Bell drifted off to sleep about three. I didn't move from her side until she woke at nine.

I darted downstairs and prepared her breakfast while she showered. She was going to spend some time with her father this afternoon and I was going hunting to prepare myself as much as possible for what I was going to do tonight.

Once I had dropped Bella off at her father's house I made my way to the forest where I had planned to meet Carlisle for a quick hunt.

I took down two mountain lions and a large buck. I was completely satiated when I made my way over to my father.

"Have you decided how you're going to do this son?" he asked quietly.

"Bella and I have discussed it and came to the conclusion that we'd like for you to administer her a large dose of morphine just after I bite her. I'm hoping that it dulls her pain and she's hoping that it will help he be quiet so that I won't know he pain." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"I'd be more than happy to help." _But I was asking about the actual biting. Are you going to stick with one bite to her neck or more than that? _

We went through every possible scenario of bite patterns and decided on a plan of action. He also thought that it was best if he and Em were close by just in case I found that I couldn't stop once I had tasted Bella's blood. I agreed knowing that I would need all of the help I could get.

Bella had said her goodbyes to her father, who thought that we were leaving first thing in the morning for New Hampshire. She had promised him that she would write to him and call him every week. She knew that this was all that she could promise and made the same ones to her mother by phone.

Although I could feel the pain that knowing that she would never see her parents again the love and determination was rolling off of her in waves. She wanted me and everything that entailed. I was in awe of my beautiful wife.

I looked down at her with troubled eyes. I knew that this is what she wanted and if I were being honest I knew that this was what I wanted as well. To be with Bella for eternity was all that I would ever need.

I had convinced myself that I could do this and had everything all planned out but the moment her big brown eyes met mine all I could se was the pain that I was going to cause her.

I have never been able to bear the thought of seeing her in pain. She really wanted it, though, wanted me forever and who was I to deny her of what she truly wants when it is my darkest desire as well?

My family had left the house, only Emmett and Carlisle remained behind in case I was in need of them. They were waiting in Carlisle's study until I called for my father to bring the drug that would lesson Bella's pain.

"I'm ready," she whispered as I lay down upon our bed for the last time as a human. Her pulse was racing, her body tense with anticipation. No fear or hesitation in her expression at all, just unbridled love and passion.

I made love to my wife softly and gently making sure to draw out every moment of pleasure. I whispered my love for her over and over again.

I could feel that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach that signaled the crescendo of our lovemaking. I forced myself to speak to her one last time before the passion reduced me to nothing but animalistic sounds.

"I love you Isabella, more than anything in this world. Thank you for giving me my soul back, for bringing me to life, for giving me heaven, right here on earth." The moment was upon and there was no turning back.

I inhaled unsteadily as I pressed my lips against her warm neck, taking in one last breath letting her scent fill me, I would not allow myself to smell her blood once it was flowing freely. I didn't think I would be strong enough.

Even though I held me breath the taste of Bella on my tongue caused the beast inside to roar. Her blood tasted better than anything I've ever tasted. My mind exploded at her flavor. She was better the ambrosia of the gods.

I fought with everything in me. I would not be that monster. I took just enough for her to get the proper amount of venom in her system and moved on to bite her ankles and wrists.

I quick pulled my t-shirt over her head. I threw my pants on and called for Carlisle. I did not want any one to see Bella's nude form.

He checked over the wounds that I had created on my love's perfect skin before injecting her with copious amounts of morphine.

Emmett's usual jovial thoughts were strangely gone replaced only with thoughts of comforting me and protecting his sister.

Once Carlisle ascertained that I had done everything correctly he left to get the others so that they could be here for me though what he referred to as the most trying time of my existence.

He knew firsthand from Esme's transformation the pain that I would experience over the next three days.

Emmett didn't follow our father like I thought he would. He propped himself up in the corner of the room by the window, watching the forest for any invisible threat.

He wanted to do something, anything to help us so he did what he does best. He protected us, silently standing guard over Bella and me.

Jasper took up residence in the opposite corner from Emmett. He too wanted to help. He sent out waves of serenity and hope as he stood sentinel.

I cradled my wife in my arms and hummed her lullaby in an attempt to comfort us both. She never screamed out in pain. Not once in the entire sixty four hour ordeal did she even move. I held her the entire time as she changed. Our family stayed with us, never leaving the room.

Rosalie was just as fiercely protective of Bella as her husband now. She sat on the foot of our bed with Alice. Her eyes stayed on Bella's face trying to determine if she was in any pain.

She often asked Jasper to feel Bella's emotional climate for her and her calmly reminded her that he could not feel physical pain only emotional and informed us all that Bella was feeling loved and wanted.

Carlisle and Esme sat curled up together on my couch. They were worried about me but never voiced their concerns. We passed the time by talking to Bella.

They told her story after story of our lives before her and made plans to do so many things together as a family once she awoke. I reminded her of all of the happy times that we had shared together and spoke to her about the journey that still lay before us.

Her heart stopped beating just after dawn broke across the horizon on September 13. Bella's birthday. It was surreally comforting for me that Bella's vampire birthday and human one were on the same date.

Jasper warned me that it wasn't safe for me to be holding Bella when she awoke and the whole family agreed with him. I removed myself from Bella and stood beside the bed. I was not willing to be separated from her by more than two feet.

Bella's eyes flickered open a few times as she took an experimental breath. Her eyes snapped open, she gasped loudly before jumping to her feet.

She quickly took in her surroundings assuring herself that there was no danger present. Her eyes locked with mine and an expression that I couldn't understand filled her newly crimson eyes.

"Edward, my beautiful Edward. I want to hold him and kiss him, show him how much I love him."

Her mouth never moved but I heard it all the same. I felt the crooked grin that she loved so much curl my lips upwards.

"I'm yours my beautiful Bella to hold and kiss as you please and I already know how much you love me." I told her smugly.

She was across the room kissing me before I could blink. Alice quickly ushered the family out of the room. I returned her kisses with all of the passion that I had previously held at bay then I took my time as I lay my wife down upon our bed for the first time as a vampire.

* * *

**_I just want to say thank you to all of you for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing this story. You guys are wonderful and your kind words keep me going. _**

**_I am sad that this was the last full chapter of the story but I am excited to have been able to share this journey with you. I look forward to hearing what you all think. I miss this story already. *sigh*_**


	21. Epilogue

**As usual I own nothing. There's an author's note at the end of the chapter.**

Bella awoke to life as a vampire a little more than two decades ago. She was the most beautiful, compassionate and controlled newborn that I had ever seen. She had almost no bloodlust what-so-ever.

With her control over her thirst came control over her vampiric gift as well. She could now close her mind to me at will. It was terribly frustrating to get a glimpse of her beautiful mind just to have her slam the door on thoughts that she wanted to protect.

Bella's self control was so flawless that Carlisle suggested Bella and I attend college as soon as her eyes had changed to a more golden color but Bella was in no hurry to start her vampire matriculation. Bella wanted to travel around the world so that is what we did.

I had already been to most of the places that we traveled but Bella showed me the beauty of cities like Madrid, Paris, London, Sydney and Venice in ways that I hadn't thought possible. Her curious and observant tendencies brought the world to life in brilliant color like never before.

I could have spent eternity doing nothing but traveling with my wife but she began to miss the family. We had, of course visited with them several times during the last twenty years when we would all visit the same locale, but nothing long term; the family had paired off when Bella and I decided to travel and had been traveling as well. With Bella's admission of longing for family time I realized that I too missed them deeply.

Which is why we are here, in Elma, Washington a small town just outside of Olympia? The family had been living here for about two weeks. Alice, who had foreseen the rebuilding of our family as a unit, took the liberty of registering us all for high school that would be starting in less than a week.

We trudged to our cars when Alice announced that is was time for us to leave for school. We had to take two cars since there were six of us attending this time. It felt to drive my brothers to school while my wife rode in the car with my sisters.

The receptionist had a very sweet mind and had only kind thoughts about us when we arrived in the office.

"Hello, dears. What can I do for you?"

"We're new here," Emmett announced.

"My name is Edward Masen and this is my sister Alice. To my left are Isabella Cullen and her brother Emmett." I pointed to each of them in turn, "and this is Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock."

The story that we are portraying to the public is that Esme is Alice and my older sister. Rosalie and Jasper are Carlisle's orphaned niece and nephew while Bella and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's adopted children.

I was very upset to find that Bella and I only shared three classes together and they were all after lunch. I felt lost knowing that I would not see her all morning. I kissed her lips gently and chastely as I left her at the door to her first class of the day.

By mid morning the school was abuzz about the new kids who were according to the rumors all hooking up with each other. Emmett and Rose who had never been discreet about their relationship were causing the biggest stir.

When the lunch bell rang I made my way to the cafeteria to wait for Bella. I had not seen her since arriving this morning. She and Alice shared their last morning class and were walking together. My class was three doors down from the lunchroom.

_Who is that hottie? _

_I can't decide who's hotter? The tiny one, I think._

_Whoa! Who is the brunette?_

_Ugh! They think they are so hot. I am ten times prettier than either one of them._

Ahh, it seems that my wife and sister have arrived. I had learned of the last twenty years to ignore the trivial thoughts of humans in regards to my wife's beauty. She was mine and they could never separate us so their thoughts meant nothing.

The entire lunch hour was spent talking about our mornings and how the juvenile behaviors of high school students had not changed at all. We were the target of malicious and very predictable gossip but in a town where the population barely reached three thousand, I would be surprised if we weren't.

I took Bella's hand and led her to our first afternoon class, Sophomore Biology. The irony was not lost on either of us.

I couldn't help but chuckle as we took our seats at an empty lab table. Bella shook her hair out so that it was hanging over her shoulders creating a curtain to block her face from me.

The familiar action caused me to pause for a moment to reflect on my life with Bella. Sitting here in this classroom beside the love of my life I realized that everything had came full circle.

Yes, I was repeating high school for the twelfth time but this time and every time after I would have my Bella, my beloved by my side, I was no longer simply existing within my family dynamic, no I was finally living.

The End!

**I just want to say a very big thank you to all of you for sticking by me and this story. Your support and encouragement is beyond amazing. Sadly this is the end for this particular Edward and Bella. There won't be another sequel. Sorry! If you want to chat come follow me on Twitter (Infinitypoet) or head over to the forum on Twilighted. net it's for my story Heavenly Scent. The link is on my profile! Thanks for reading. I look forward to your reviews and PMs!**

**Love to you all!**

**Poet**


End file.
